Muñeca de mi vida
by Annie Stewart
Summary: Isabella no solo es una marioneta empoderada en una ambiciosa familia, sino que además un misterio brutal para Edward Cullen, a quien conoció alguna vez y que espera que calle lo que sabe. Uno es la locura y la perdición del otro, y aunque luchan contra sus rebosantes sentimientos, ninguno puede evitar perder completamente la cabeza, incluso si ella ya tiene dueño.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

Sinopsis.

Isabella no solo es una marioneta empoderada para una ambiciosa familia, sino que además un misterio brutal para Edward Cullen, a quien conoció alguna vez y que espera que calle lo que sabe. Ambos son locura y perdición, y pese a que luchan contra sus rebosantes sentimientos, ninguno puede evitar perder la cabeza de amor por el otro, a sabiendas que ella ya tiene dueño.

.

Uno es dócil, la otra obstinada.

Uno es benévolo, la otra prepotente.

Uno es locura, la otra perdición.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Edward**

 _Seattle, Washington._

 _Junio, 2016_

Edward se sentó en el asiento del auto y encendió un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para controlar la ira que le consumía igual que una aspiradora, y, por último, se quitó a su hijo Aiden de la cabeza, imaginándolo preocupado cerca del teléfono. Quería mentirse a sí mismo pensando que no lo defraudaría de nuevo diciéndole que no iría a visitarlo, pero el niño comenzaba a cansarse de sus excusas. Con seis años, él se daba cuenta que no era una coincidencia.

Sin embargo, no podía _no_ llamarlo.

Tomó el móvil de la guantera y jadeó. Si no lo llamaba, Aiden protestaría y exigiría una explicación, de modo que optó por enfrentarlo. Marcó el número de casa sintiendo que le costaba tragar saliva. Sabía que al contestar las preguntas saldrían de su boca sin saludar primero:

 _¿Por qué estoy en la casa del abuelo, papá? ¿Por qué no puedes venir? ¿Por qué tú y mamá pelean tanto? ¿Cuándo iremos a tomar un helado? ¿Por qué no regresamos a Texas?_

Cerró los ojos, pero la voz que contestó desde el otro lado no era dulce e infantil.

—Aiden se durmió esperándote.

—¿Le puedes decir que…?

—No voy a seguir abogando a tu favor. Llámalo mañana después de la escuela.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento.

—Esto no está funcionando. —sopló.

—¿Te rendirás así tan fácil?

—¿Así tan fácil? —repitió en un gruñido— No me hagas recordar por qué estamos dónde estamos.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar, Edward, no pretendo discutir por teléfono.

—Por supuesto.

Y colgó. Ni siquiera le prometió que llamaría. Estaba furioso, dolido con su ex mujer, y probablemente lo estaría siempre. Ella se había marchado de su casa en Texas hace dos semanas para vivir con su padre en Seattle y Edward no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas para impedírselo. Lo único que hizo fue tomar la arrebatadora decisión de viajar hasta Seattle sin un plan determinado, esperando conversar con ella, acercarse a su hijo, pero era tan difícil.

Se sentía dolido, traicionado. Muy traicionado.

Dejó caer el móvil en la guantera y miró la anticuada fotografía de su madre colgando del espejo retrovisor y sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar. No le quería romper el corazón, así que estaba evitando que sus padres se enterasen que él estaba en Seattle de nuevo. Suficientes sermones tuvo cuando decidió casarse con Kate para encima asumir su derrota. Aunque, siete años de matrimonio no eran pocos.

Volvió a gruñir.

Una mano desconocida se apoyó encima de la ventanilla del coche haciendo que Edward soltara un gemido de la impresión. El rostro pálido de una mujer joven apareció pidiendo ayuda con voz inaudible. Edward leyó sus labios y tardó demasiado tiempo en reaccionar cuando la mujer se desplomó al suelo. _Mierda._ Ahora lo que le faltaba era que una desconocida se desmayara fuera de su coche en medio de la noche. Dándose prisa, abrió la puerta con cuidado y estuvo rápidamente junto a ella. Los transeúntes que pasaron se acercaron para prestarle auxilio. La mujer se removió inquieta y apretó ambas manos sobre su evidente estómago abultado. Edward abrió los ojos con alarma, no por el bulto, sino por la sangre que manchaba su vestido de verano justo en dónde debería comenzar la barriga.

—Necesito… ir al hospital, por favor. Necesito ir al hospital. —rogó. Se sentó y apretó más su panza, rechinándose los dientes— ¡Dios, esto arde!

Sin pensarlo mucho, Edward tomó a la mujer del suelo y con gran dificultad la metió dentro del auto. Ella se acomodó entre quejidos, mientras gruesas lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas.

—Dame un segundo… dame un segundo. —pidió él intentando encontrar la llave correcta para hacer andar el motor.

—¡Apúrate! —ella gritó con angustia— ¡Ah!

—¿Es que esas son contracciones?

Ella levantó una pierna doblada y trató de arquearse como un sándwich para así disminuir el dolor, lo que tampoco funcionaba.

—No debería. —susurró.

El motor se encendió y se introdujo en la ajetreada carretera.

Edward también quería decir "no debería" ya que la panza no era grande. Si no estaba mal aquello no pasaba los cuatro meses de gestación.

—¡Deja de mirarme y maneja, por el amor de Dios!

—¡Es lo que intento! —se quejó— Oye, te estoy haciendo un inmenso favor en llevarte al hospital.

—Te pagaré. Te prometo que te lo devolveré, pero por favor date prisa. —otra contracción la interrumpió— ¡Jesús!

Edward no estaba esperando una recompensa, de hecho, intentaba calmar un poco el ambiente tenso aun sabiendo que ella se estaba torciendo de la tortura.

—¿Sabes? Cuando mi esposa estaba embarazada…

—No me puede importar menos. —jadeó.

Se pasó un semáforo en rojo, pero esto era una emergencia.

—Como quieras.

Aparcaron en la entrada del hospital regional y consiguió una silla de ruedas antes de que la chica se desplomara al suelo otra vez. Ella gimió en protesta, inhalando y exhalando profundamente por la boca. Mientras se sentaba, Edward se dio cuenta que su aspecto era peor de lo que imaginaba. No era tanto por las lágrimas, el maquillaje corrido o la piel pálida, sino que su rostro era seco y escuálido. Para nada saludable.

Empujó la silla hacia la sala de urgencias y tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón cuando Kate vino hacia ellos. Se mordió la lengua. Ni siquiera tuvo problemas en conseguir un puesto en el hospital, pensó, lo que significaba que no estaba pensando en volver a Texas por el momento. Algo que a él poco le interesaba.

Kate frunció el ceño.

—Edward, no puedo creer que vengas a molestarme a mi puesto de trabajo.

Kate era hermosa en todo aspecto; su cabello dorado estaba tomado en una coleta simple y sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa pálido otorgándole una suavidad tersa a su rostro. Quitó ese pensamiento embobado de su mente. Él estaba enojado con ella, podía sentir la ira embargarlo de nuevo.

—Olvídate de ti y de mí por un momento y ayúdala a ella. —señaló— No está bien.

Kate lo miró de reojo y luego puso toda su atención en la chica. Ella se retorcía de intenso dolor, lo que hizo que algunas personas se voltearan a verla. Edward siguió a Kate al lado de la silla de ruedas, pese a que había cumplido con su deber en traerla al hospital.

—Necesito saber tu identidad. ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

—B-Bella.

—Muy bien, Bella. Quiero que te tranquilices porque el doctor te atenderá enseguida y te pondrás mejor, cariño ¿está bien?

 _Bella_ lloriqueó incluso cuando ambas desaparecieron de su vista.

Se preguntó si debería esperar sentado o irse a casa. Tampoco sabía si la mujer tenía familiares. Al menos quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Y además, necesitaba hablar con Kate. Le importaba un pepino que estuviera en su jornada laboral, iba a escucharlo por las buenas.

Tras unos instantes bastante largos, Edward cabeceó en la silla de espera soñando con la traidora de su esposa y sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

 _¿Por qué Kate?_ Se preguntó.

Habían sido un buen matrimonio; ejemplar, digno de admirar, entonces ¿qué ocurrió? ¿qué hizo mal?

La sangre hirvió en su cabeza, deseando entrar en la sala de urgencias y exigirle la verdad, pero… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Eso sería peor. No estaba seguro si quería saberlo.

Kate salió de urgencias mirando hacia todos lados.

—Tenemos que hablar tú y yo. —se sintió culpable de no preguntar primeramente por la salud de Bella.

—¿La viste pasar?

—¿Perdón?

—La chica que trajiste. Bella. ¿Pasó por aquí?

—No. —respondió— Se suponía que estaba contigo.

—Sí, pero escapó. Se arrancó la intravenosa del brazo. —Kate estaba sumamente preocupada— Debería llamar a la policía, pero no sabemos nada sobre ella, a excepción de su nombre.

—De todos modos ¿qué le pasó?

Kate suspiró.

—Sufrió un aborto.

Él no era ningún insensible para no sentir pena. ¿En qué momento habría pasado por su lado? Edward cabeceó un par de veces así que cabía la posibilidad que mientras soñaba con Kate, Bella pasó pálida y ojerosa hacia la salida.

—Pobre mujer.

—Sí. —su esposa parpadeó al ver que ninguno había discutido en los últimos cinco minutos— Tengo que volver a trabajar.

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente.

—Lo sé, Edward. Y te prometo que lo haré, pero ahora estoy ocupada. —refunfuñó ella— Hasta mañana.

Y ella se fue. Como siempre.

Edward pateó una piedra invisible en el suelo y se fue echando chispas al estacionamiento. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado y apoyó la cabeza en el manubrio. De pronto, recordó a Bella y levantó la mirada esperando encontrarla en algún lugar. Si acababa de tener un aborto, no debería estar tan lejos ¿verdad? Encendió el motor y anduvo por la salida tratando de divisar alguna cabellera oscura entre la noche, pero no tuvo éxito. Había desaparecido.

No se podía sacar su doloroso y demacrado rostro de la cabeza. Y mientras eso sucedió, aceleró el ritmo y se fue a casa.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa!**

 **La verdad es que pensaba subir esta historia cuando terminara Acorralada, pero como están en sus últimos capítulos, decidí subirla hoy.**

 **Como todo comienzo de historia, deben estar _muy_ confundidas. Lo sé. Y este comienzo es corto, pero en sí los capítulos son de ese modo. ¿Por qué Edward está enojado con Kate? ¿Por qué Bella escapó del hospital? ¿Cuándo se reencontrarán? Aunque con la sinopsis más o menos saben que se reencontrarán pronto.**

 **Preguntas frecuentes:**

 **No tengo idea de cuántos capítulos tendrá. Nunca lo sé, los que me siguen en Acorralada se darán cuenta que yo había dicho que serían 25 capítulos y ya llevamos 30, así que prefiero no dar un número determinado.**

 **¿Tendrá final feliz? Por supuesto que sí.**

 **Casi nunca me tardo en actualizar, así que por ahí me ven seguido.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capi y me cuenten qué les pareció! No olviden dar fav y alerta para que estén pendientes.**

 **Un beso!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Rencor**

Un ronquido emanó por la estrecha habitación, haciendo que Edward soltase un gruñido.

Quería levantarse de la cama y aporrear la pared adyacente para que Emmett despertara, pero eso era imposible. Él tiene un serio problema con el alcohol y Edward prefiere no tocar el tema. No conoce al chico más que a su generosidad cediéndole el alquiler a la habitación sin pagar por adelantado. Edward buscó pequeños apartamentos económicos hasta encontrarse el letrero de este. No era la gran cosa, pero al menos no dormía en la calle.

Era eso o enfrentar su realidad. Sabía que por mucho que fingiera frente a sus padres que todo estaba bien, ellos no le creerían. Además, desde que se casó con Kate la relación entre ellos no era buena. Su hermana era la única cercana a él, sin embargo, tenía dos niñas y una casa pequeña, así que no pretendía incomodarla.

Lo único que le quedaba era molestar al resto de su familia, incluidos sus amigos.

Estaba Jasper, su amigo de la preparatoria.

Jacob, el hermano de su ex novia Leah.

Tanya, media hermana de su padre.

Elizabeth y Aro, hermanos de su madre.

Y con este último no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Aparte de ser su tío, Aro era su padrino. Edward pensó que era momento de exigir sus derechos de ahijado, así que cuando lo llamó para saber cómo estaba y explicarle un "poco" su situación, el mismo Aro le ofreció mudarse con ellos mientras tanto. De hecho, sonaba tan animado de tenerlo en casa como cuando era un niño.

Edward se levantó, cansado de los ronquidos de Emmett, y empezó a empacar sus cosas.

.

—¿Alguien te puso mala cara que te marchas tan pronto? —Emmett restregó las manos en su rostro— Y yo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a la compañía.

—Podemos mantener el contacto. —aseguró él, aunque no estaba tan seguro.

—Uhm. —lo miró bajo sus ojos cansados. Otro de los tantos defectos de Emmett era que no le importaba entrar a la habitación sin pedir permiso, como si todavía le costara adaptarse a que esta estaba alquilada por otra persona que necesitaba privacidad, pero como Edward se estaba por mudar, lo pasó por alto— Oye.

—¿Ah?

—Tu mujer está afuera.

Su cuerpo de inmediato reaccionó ante esa información y sus ojos se fueron directo a la ventanilla. Kate estaba de brazos cruzados en la cochera y vestida con el uniforme del trabajo. Pese a que sus mejillas se endurecieron, tomó valentía para ponerse de pie y dejar que Emmett analizara la mitad de una naranja seca en su nevera.

Salió fuera, notando la incomodad que ella no pudo disimular.

—Edward. —murmuró— ¿Cómo estás?

Este encogió los hombros. Al menos era amable en querer saber cómo estaba, por mucho que en verdad no le importe.

—¿Qué quieres?

Kate balanceó su coleta en el aire, y Edward recordó por qué se había enamorado de ella en primer lugar; hermosa y radiante como una princesa.

—No quiero aplazar más nuestro acuerdo, así que quería que supieras que no tengo ningún problema en que te lleves a Aiden los fines de semana o los viernes después de la escuela, claro. Lo que sí es que él dormirá en casa cada noche. No hay negociación en ese sentido.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Aiden es una negociación para ti?

—No quise que sonase de esa forma.

—¿Estás imponiéndome normas para ver a mi hijo?

—Edward, no intentaba discutir contigo.

—Es que tú nunca quieres discutir. —gruñó— Siempre quieres lavarte las manos cuando sabes que es tu culpa.

Kate ladeó la cabeza.

—Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien contigo y con Aiden de una vez por todas, para que él no sufra. ¿Puedes por favor olvidar que me odias por un minuto?

—Es muy fácil para ti.

—No, no es fácil. Nada de esto es fácil. —sollozó— Yo solo… yo solo… —chasqueó la lengua— Te llamaré más tarde para saber si estás de acuerdo.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el alma rota de Edward no pudo permitirlo. No porque fuese su esposa y a pesar de todo sintiera su presencia, sino por el dolor que eso le causaba. Mirar a esa mujer desconocida que le había arrebatado el sentido a su vida.

Hizo puño su mano, largando la pregunta que intentó esquivar desde que Kate le dijo la verdad.

—¿Quién es el verdadero padre de Aiden?

Kate tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de cocodrilo, lágrimas de culpa, lágrimas de vergüenza. No le importaba. Ni siquiera le pudo mirar a los ojos cuando formuló la pregunta.

—Lo siento.

Eso es lo que ella había repetido cuando se lo dijo la primera vez. "Lo siento, Edward" "Lo siento por mentirte" "Lo siento por esperar seis años para decírtelo"

 _Lo siento._

Y él había sido tan poco digno para seguirla hasta Seattle, porque una parte de él se sentía extraño viviendo en Texas, como si aquel lugar no fuese su hogar.

Apretó los dientes viéndola darse la vuelta para irse como una cobarde.

Edward suspiró, pero le impidió a su debilidad romper a llorar.

.

.

* * *

Edward entró en el cobertizo de la casona haciendo sonar las ruedecillas de su maleta intencionalmente para llamar la atención. Una mujer de ojos saltarines abrió la puerta y entrecerró sus ojos hacia él. Tenía un bate de béisbol escondido detrás de la puerta, así que optó por no bromear con ella.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó con desconfianza. Llevaba un delantal en la cintura con estampado de florecitas.

—Soy Edward Cullen, estoy buscando…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando la mujer dejó escapar un jadeo de sus labios.

—¡Joven Edward! —chilló pasmada— ¡Santo Dios! Por favor, adelante y disculpe el mal entendido.

—No hay problema.

No recordaba la última vez que había puesto un pie en aquella casa. De niño a menudo la visitaba con sus padres. En la adolescencia, aquel fue el lugar de encuentro de muchas fiestas.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con tu equipaje? —inquirió ella y de pronto empezó a sacudir la cabeza— Perdón, me olvido que no debo tutear a la gente.

Edward empujó su equipaje por delante.

—Por mí no hay problema. Y no, no necesito ayuda. Muchas gracias.

Ella sonrió en respuesta, guardando el bate de béisbol en el armario de abarrotes. Luego, con una inclinación, hizo que le siguiera hasta la sala donde lo único que reinaba era el silencio. La chica se paró en sus pies, ofreciéndole algo para beber.

En el otro extremo de la sala, Aro Vulturi vino con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa radiante de bienvenida.

—Edward, muchacho.

Dejó su valija en el suelo y se acercó.

—Padrino.

Él seguía teniendo la melena larga azabache como la noche, y casi no había envejecido. Seguía conservándose increíblemente saludable.

—Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver por acá nunca más.

Se estrecharon los brazos como en los viejos tiempos.

—Si el señor no necesita algo más…

Ambos se volvieron hacia muchacha de pie junto a ellos.

—Puedes retirarte, Alice, gracias.

Su padrino seguía viviendo con sus hijos y con Tia, su segunda esposa. Edward pensó que una casa llena de gente era lo que necesitaba para aliviar su corazón.

Alice volvió en algún momento a la sala, de manos en la espalda.

—Disculpe la interrupción, mi señor.

Aro, desde el sofá, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Alice, deja de comportarte como la criada de Kate Middleton, esto no es un palacio. —se volvió hacia Edward y en un susurro le dijo—: Ya nos cansamos de decirle que no tiene que tratarnos con tanta formalidad, pero la chica es la terquedad personalizada.

—Estoy en mi labor de trabajo, mi señor. No puedo ser tan confianzuda con mis patrones.

—Alice. —gruñó.

Ella suspiró.

—Bien, entonces, estaría bien si se dan prisa para cenar o el pavo se enfriará y no pienso recalentar ni media presa de este, porque encima de todo, esta familia es buena para hincar el diente y tengo solo dos manos, si tuviera cuatro, entonces estaría pintándome las uñas. —soltó con enfado— ¿Así debo hablar, mi señor?

Aro reprimió la sonrisa.

—Dale un momento a Edward para que se instale al menos, Alice, querida.

La chica asintió.

—Entonces aprovecharé ese tiempo sobrante para llevarle las medicinas a mi _señora_ Isabella. —profirió una risita— Ya regreso.

Estaba punto de preguntarle a Aro quién era Isabella, cuando él le interrumpió guiándolo para mostrarle su habitación.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa! Bueno, ya sabemos por qué las cosas entre Kate y Edward están tan mal.**

 **Pronto Bella aparece de nuevo ;)**

 **Les quiero agradecer por su comentarios y por agregar la historia a favoritos. Ya saben, me cuentan aquí abajo que les pareció!**

 **Un beso**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Te conozco**

Edward se permitió un momento de relajo en su acomodada habitación.

El tono verde limón de las paredes le infundió un poco de optimismo. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron el edredón de su nueva cama. Tenía muchos motivos por los que estar triste, pero no le gustaba sentirse así de vulnerable, así que masajeó su frente con la mano desocupada y olvidó sus problemas durante un minuto. Había ruido en el pasillo, voces susurrantes, repiqueteos de pies. Recordó lo que era esta casa en la adolescencia; alboroto y risas la mayor parte del tiempo. Se preguntó si aquello seguía siendo igual ahora de grandes.

Alice ingresó con toallas limpias y se detuvo al verlo sentado sobre la cama.

—¡Perdón! Olvidé tocar, señor Cullen.

—Adelante. —instó él.

Ella guardó las toallas en el tocador, echando vistazos hacia él de vez en cuando. La chica tenía la particularidad de tararear a cada momento.

—Usted es hijo de la hermana de mi señor Aro, Esmeralda creo que es ¿verdad?

—Sí. Supongo que la conoces.

—No en persona.

—¿Hace cuánto que trabajas para mi padrino?

Alice cerró la puerta de la cómoda, girándose en sus pies.

—Un mes.

—¿Mi madre no ha venido en un mes?

Encogió los hombros.

La madre de Edward y Aro eran más unidos de lo que eran con Elizabeth, la hermana de en medio. Uña y carne, por lo que visitarse a menudo no era extraño. Ahora, que su madre no haya venido en un mes es preocupante. Visitarlo solo dos veces a la semana ya lo era. Esa fue la única duda que tuvo al aceptar la oferta de Aro en primer lugar. Viviendo aquí, su madre de todos modos sabría su situación. Y lo cierto es que no sabe por qué quiere seguir alargando la mentira. ¿Por temor al reproche? ¿Por miedo a la lástima?

—La cena está casi lista. —la morena lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Edward asintió y ella salió de la habitación. Estuvo deambulando y tratando de reconocer cada recóndito espacio a su alrededor hasta que su estómago protestó por hambre. Incluso estando en el segundo piso, podía sentir el olor a pavo y salsa de champiñones. Llevaba muchos días sin comer un plato de comida decente, y las hamburguesas le salían hasta en las pesadillas. Un poco de hogar no le haría mal. Salió de la habitación dándole la espalda a la puerta de enfrente, que se cerró de un portazo.

Se metió al baño, antes de invitados, y ordenó su cabello salpicando un poco de agua sobre este. Sus ojos lucían cansados y una sombra oscura les cubría por la falta de sueño.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que el picaporte le golpeara en la cadera.

—¡Uh, lo siento! —un chico al que no reconoció retrocedió en sus pasos, avergonzado.

Se lo quedó viendo un momento, incapaz de recordar. Sin embargo, su edad le daba alguna idea.

—Tú debes de ser Riley.

—¿Eres el sobrino de mi padre?

—Su sobrino y ahijado, el favorito. —bromeó— ¿En qué momento creciste tanto?

Edward nunca conoció a Riley en persona. Él era el hijo de la hermana muerta de Tia y ella se había encargado de él cuando Aro la conoció. Aquel recuerdo hizo que a Edward se le revolviera el estómago. Era una cosa similar con Aiden. Aro y Riley no tenían lazos sanguíneos, pero sabía con certeza que era su hijo consentido. Tuvo deseos de correr y abrazar a Aiden a lo lejos.

—Para mi madre sigo siendo pequeño.

—Las madres son así. ¿Qué edad tienes, 11?

—12

—¡Vaya!

Se fueron juntos al comedor, conversando trivialidades como si fuesen primos cercanos desde siempre.

Alice llevaba una bandeja de plata y papas picantes recién salidas del horno.

—Ustedes dos a la mesa, rápido —les gritoneó— ¡Por Dios, esto quema!

La familia estaba reunida en la mesa hablando y Aro estaba sirviendo vino para todos. Hubo un claro silencio cuando ambos aparecieron por la puerta. Distinguió de inmediato el rostro travieso de Jane, su prima y el de Benjamín.

—¡Edward! —Jane corrió a sus brazos.

—¡Jane! —la giró en círculos a su alrededor.

Aro interrumpió el reencuentro haciendo sonar su copa vacía con un tenedor.

—Jane, querida, vas a asfixiar al pobre muchacho.

—¡Papá, es Edward Cullen! —chilló en respuesta.

—Por supuesto que lo es, Jane, nadie más sacó los ojos de mi difunto padre. Ahora suéltalo y deja que salude a los demás. —Jane lo soltó a regañadientes, como si todavía tuviese quince años y su padre le impusiera todo— Ed, te presento a Cayo, el novio de turno de Jane.

—¡Papá!

Aro se rió, incomodando a Cayo, que inclinó la cabeza hacia Edward y soltó algo parecido a un bufido ante la broma de su padrino. Luego estaba Tia, Benjamín, su primo mayor y faltaba uno.

—¿Y Alec?

Alec era el mellizo de Jane, y su ausencia no pasó desapercibido para él.

—En Viena por trabajo; lleva un par de semanas allí. —explicó Tia— Pobrecillo.

Jane tomó la mano de Edward y lo llevó a una silla cercana. Todos se empezaron a sentar, pero Aro se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de su familia.

Alice estuvo pronto allí para cortar el pavo.

—No podemos cenar todavía, falta Isabella. —se giró hacia la morena— ¿Dónde está Isabella, Alice?

Alice se limpió las manos en el delantal.

—La señora Isabella estaba un poco indispuesta, mi señor.

Aro puso mala cara.

—Te pedí expresamente que todos estuviesen presentes en la cena, Alice ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo, mi señor, pero ella no se sentía bien.

—Voy a ver que anda mal. —propuso Jane con preocupación, pero el ruido de unos pies bajando la escalera la detuvieron— Oh, ahí viene.

Alice rodó los ojos, terminando de cortar el pavo.

Una mujer de melena oscura apareció luciendo un elegante vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo y sombra oscura en los ojos. Se detuvo justo al lado de Aro, esbozando una torcida sonrisa.

—Siempre tan impaciente, Aro.

—Ya me conoces, niña. —contestó él y rápidamente lo miró de regreso— Edward, te presento a Isabella Vulturi, mi nuera.

Edward se quedó en shock. Quitando el kilo de maquillaje y el vestido ajustado, ella era la chica que llevó al hospital hace exactamente dos semanas. La misma que se desmayó fuera de su coche en medio de la noche. La misma que sufrió un aborto y escapó del hospital. Parecía estar tan fenomenal ahora. Edward se preguntó si eso solo era una careta.

Cuando Isabella puso los ojos en Edward, la respiración se le cortó. El corazón luchaba por salir de su pecho y las pastillas para la migraña que Alice le dio hace media hora, no sirvieron de nada. ¿Es que acaso era su imaginación o se trataba de…? Esto tenía que ser una broma, una cruel broma. El pulso se le disparó y con gran esfuerzo sostuvo un semblante impecable, fingido y soberbio, elevando la comisura de sus labios en la mueca fría que siempre lograba conseguir, y que a ojos de los demás era sensual, cosa que ella odiaba.

—Edward Cullen. —pronunció su nombre, luchando para quitar la imagen de él llevándola al hospital, fallando estrepitosamente. Un nudo se formó en su garganta— Aro nunca deja de hablar de su ahijado favorito.

Edward presionó la mano en la cremosa piel de Isabella, y sintió elevar su temperatura.

—El gusto es mío. No sabía que mi padrino tuviera una nuera. ¿No que las noticias vuelan? —comentó él, sorprendido.

Aro se aclaró la garganta.

—Las noticias no siempre vuelan, Edward. Esas son los contras de vivir lejos de la familia.

La mesa estalló en risas, pero Isabella ni se inmutó y Edward no podía apartar los ojos de ella, esperando algún flaqueo, algún reconocimiento más evidente.

Todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada calculadora y atractiva, a pesar de que ella estaba a punto de desmayarse de los nervios.

* * *

 **Ya sé que es cortito y que no deja mucha información, pero los capis son relativamente así en su mayoría. Al menos Bella y Edward ya se reencontraron en este, y a ella obviamente no le hizo gracia el sobrino/ahijado de Aro.**

 **Les agradezco por leer, dejar su comentario y poner la historia en favorito.**

 **Que tengan un lindo fin de semana!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Enemistad**

Un bocado del pavo y un poco de ensalada fue todo lo que el estómago de Isabella pudo ingerir. Sentía la mirada de Edward presa en la suya como un huracán, y al cabo de un momento no dudó en responderle de la misma forma, mostrándose tranquila a pesar de que por dentro se preguntaba si tenerlo en su mesa esta noche, era una cruel broma del destino. Cualquiera sea la respuesta, ella no quería saberla.

Ni siquiera mantuvo una conversación con él en la mesa en ningún momento.

El pavo se enfrió y cuando Alice recogió los platos para traer el postre, ella le dijo que estaba satisfecha. Abrumada, tomó la copa de vino con la mano derecha y llevó el vidrio a sus labios. Edward no pasó por alto como los dedos de ella temblaban ante el contacto y de pronto se veía sumamente pálida. Hubo un estallido de risas que ninguno logró captar por estar metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Aro sacudió la cabeza con diversión, mientras Riley sonreía avergonzado.

Ella había visto una pila de fotografías familiares en los años que llevaba viviendo aquí, pero nunca reconoció el rostro de Edward Cullen aquella noche de tanto dolor. Todavía recuerda la sensación de angustia y a ella corriendo en medio de la calle, desesperada por conseguir que alguien la ayudase. Una mano, un empuje, un aliento.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía lo que quería o lo que sucedería. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Si el bebé resistía, ella tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Romper las reglas no era parte de su vida diaria, sino al contrario, vivía obedeciendo cada cosa que se le pedía.

Por eso cuando la enfermera le había dado la mala noticia, una parte de ella se sintió aliviada. Y esa sensación de alivio le estaba atormentando desde entonces, haciéndola sentir culpable de su pérdida.

—¿Bella, me puedes alcanzar una servilleta, por favor? —pidió Riley.

Isabella parpadeó devuelta a la realidad.

—Aquí tienes, peque.

— _Bella_ —pronunció Benjamín, el hijo mayor de Aro Vulturi—, siempre me ha parecido soso, como el de una chiquilla de instituto. Prefiero Isabella.

—Yo también prefiero Isabella. —sostuvo Aro.

La chica en cuestión se aclaró la garganta. A ella no le interesaba si a ellos le gustase o no su apodo.

—Me siento un poco mareada, disculpen. —excusó, parándose de la silla.

—Te ves un poco pálida, querida. ¿Quieres que llamemos al médico de cabecera? —propuso Tia con preocupación.

—No, no. Estaré bien. —echándole un vistazo a Edward, Isabella caminó fuera del comedor dando un paso tras otro con seguridad, como si en verdad no estuviera a punto de desfallecer.

Unos pies inquietos le siguieron la espalda durante todo el camino hasta que se detuvo fuera del cuarto de baño. Su vestido le apretaba y sentía el sudor correrle por la sien.

—¡Usted! —Alice le apuntó con la bandeja de plata. Se veía tan molesta, que Bella suspiró con los ojos cerrados— ¡Le dije que se quedara en la cama! ¿Por qué bajó? Yo lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

—Como si no conocieses a Aro, Alice, por Dios.

—Pero no la veo nada de bien ¿por qué no se recuesta de nuevo? Puedo prepararle un mejunje de esos que me preparaba mi madre de pequeña.

—Gracias.

—Ahora vaya a la cama.

—Iré enseguida.

Alice frunció los labios, sin poder impedirle que entrase al cuarto de baño. Isabella se encerró echa una bala antes de que la chica empezara con la verborrea de nuevo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Edward sintió el familiar olor a pancakes desde la cocina. Cuando niño le gustaba comer de estas al desayuno con un vaso de leche bien fría. Dicho desayuno era el favorito de su madre y el de su padrino, así que creció con ese aroma en las mañanas. Sin embargo, llevaba más de siete años sin sentir esa familiaridad.

Vistió ropa informal y bajó al silencioso primer piso. El único ruido que había era la música de la pequeña radio de la cocina, donde Alice tarareaba y danzaba mientras agitaba la sartén para que el pancake saliese disparado al aire.

Decidió no interrumpir su animosa mañana yéndose al despacho de Aro.

Su padrino estaba sentado sobre una butaca, pasando página al periódico y junto a una taza de café.

—¿Qué tal tu noche, sobrino? —Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él, acercándose para sentarse en el sitio vacío junto a Aro, que ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba— Estaba leyendo esto, mira. Dos accidentes automovilísticos en un solo día. ¿Qué diablos le ocurre a la gente? Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabe que no se puede conducir ebrio. Menuda irresponsabilidad. —suspiró— Bueno, suficientes noticias por hoy.

Dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

—¿Crees que estoy siendo injusto? —soltó Edward sin más, tras unos segundos de silencio— Con Aiden, me refiero. Haberme alejado de él.

Aro tenía la particularidad de hacer sentir a los demás presos de su confianza, de modo que Edward no tuvo tiempo a mantener su boca cerrada.

—Considerando todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, no te juzgo, Edward.

—Pero él es tan pequeño y nunca entendería la situación.

—No creo que un niño de seis años deba enterarse que su padre en verdad no es su padre biológico. Al menos, no por ahora.

Edward suspiró, pasándose las manos por la cara.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste con Riley?

—Es diferente. —explicó— En mi caso, siempre supe que Riley no era mi hijo. —no tuvo tiempo para pensar en sus dichos cuando la puerta se abrió y la voz aterciopelada de Isabella sonó en la habitación, haciendo que Edward se girase a mirarla. Había pensado en ella toda la noche, preguntándose si en verdad estaba imaginándose que se trataba de la mujer embarazada. Estuvo tentado a buscarla para hablar o preguntarle a su padrino. Algo raro había ahí y él quería saberlo— Isabella, entra, por favor.

—Perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupado. Vendré más tarde.

—No, no hace falta. Te digo que entres, a Edward no le hace problema ¿verdad?

Ambos se miraron y Bella sostuvo su mirada cargada de fuego.

—Por supuesto que no.

Isabella suspiró, agotada. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta pararse junto al escritorio. Vestía una falda negra y sandalias a juego. Además de una blusa con escote en v, que Edward no pudo evitar echar un vistazo.

—¿Te he mencionado que Isabella es mi musa favorita, Edward?

—¿En serio?

—La más elegante y auténtica de todas. Me gusta pavonearme de ser su suegro y jefe entre mis amistades.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Con que eres modelo ¿no? La musa de Aro Vulturi.

Bella apartó la mirada hacia el florero del escritorio, acariciando el pétalo de la rosa blanca con los dedos.

—¿Te sorprende? —le pregunta.

Es la primera vez que se dirige a él directamente.

—No, para nada.

Aro ni se percató de la discreta rivalidad entre ellos.

—Dentro de unas semanas tenemos un evento en París y estamos trabajando para ganar el concurso. Isabella es muy eficiente. El público la estima muchísimo.

—Nunca te vi en ninguna revista.

—Oh, Edward, como si te fijaras en la sección de modelaje. Te puedo asegurar que ni siquiera lees el horóscopo. —Aro se rio, pero a Bella no le hizo gracia ni el comentario de Aro ni el de Edward.

Aunque intentó esbozar una sonrisa fingida.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, y una mujer de mediana edad se disculpó por la interrupción.

—Solicitan al señor Vulturi en la puerta.

Aro jadeó en respuesta, tirando un bolígrafo al escritorio.

—Que uno no pueda tener una mañana tranquila en su propia casa. Ni porque es viernes. ¡Dios! Ya regreso, muchachos.

Y se fue, dejando a Edward y a Bella dentro del despacho a solas. El silencio reinó intolerable y ninguno sabía muy bien qué hacer. Ella se mordió el labio molesta por sentirse débil y cohibida. Movió el pie contra el suelo y suspiró, echando a andar hacia la puerta.

—¿Cómo estás?

Se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta; la voz grave de Edward hizo eco por unos segundos.

—Bien.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ella le alzó una ceja.

—Bien. —repitió.

Le molestó que actuase indiferente, como si no supiera de lo que habla.

—Estuve a punto de preguntarle a mi padrino por ti. Es extraño ¿sabes? No te ves cómo alguien que ha…

Isabella se dio la vuelta y Edward pudo ver sus ojos gélidos disparar contra él. Abrió la boca desde lejos, pero decidió acercarse para no elevar la voz.

—Para ser un allegado, eres bastante impertinente.

—Yo no soy un allegado, soy el ahijado de Aro Vulturi.

—Ya veo. El querido ahijado que nunca visita a su familia.

—A juzgar por tu actitud, supongo que aquello solo lo sabemos tú y yo. —ella bajó la guardia— No entiendo.

—No tienes que entender nada, no te incumbe.

—Esta es mi familia.

Bella tragó en seco.

—Es la mía también.

—¿Alec lo sabía?

—Por… por supuesto.

—Entonces no tendrás problemas si le pido el número a mi padrino y lo llame para lamentar lo sucedido.

Caminó hacia la puerta y fue interceptado por ella, que le tomó el brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No quiero nada, pienso que eres demasiado extraña.

Él se soltó, volviendo a la butaca para sentarse. A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, las mismas que Edward no pudo ver, pero sí sintió la voz rota de ella, mientras decía:

—No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. —imploró— Sé que es tu familia, pero crees que conoces a cada uno de ellos… y en verdad no lo haces. Yo sí lo hago, y te pido por favor, que no se lo digas a nadie.

Con esas palabras y con la mirada cargada de ruego, Alice llegó avisando que el desayuno estaba listo.

* * *

 **Dudas, dudas, dudas. Me encantan las dudas jajaja estamos empezando, sabremos todo a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, solo tenemos los miedos de Bella y la incertidumbre de Edward.**

 **Ya saben más o menos como se van a llevar estos dos.**

 **Gracias por leer, chicas!**

 **Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Obediencia**

Jacob Black encendió el motor del auto logrando que este hiciese un ruido gutural.

—Nota importante: evita rutas menos frecuentadas. No queremos que te arriesgues a demandas por presunto secuestro. —Edward lo miró escéptico— Te lo juro, existen.

Jacob era jefe de una importante compañía de taxis y además era un buen amigo suyo. Ese especial detalle fue lo que gatilló a que se plantara en la compañía y le pidiera trabajo. No recordaba lo que era manejarse en Seattle, pero estaba dispuesto a aprender, sobre todo después de perder su trabajo en Texas. Tenía que hacer algo por su vida, no podía pretender que su padrino se hiciese cargo de él como si de un crío se tratara.

—Vaya.

— Y puedes llevarte el taxi a casa cuando termines tu turno. ¿Qué mejor?

—Tengo un coche.

—Bueno, ahora tienes dos.

Aprovecharon de ponerse al día entre ellos mientras conducían por la ciudad. Hablar con amigos era una de las principales cosas que echaba tantísimo de menos. Incluido Jasper, que solía ser el más reservado de los tres. Según Jake, siempre tiene que haber uno que toma el rol de autoridad, el que piensa de forma racional, y ese sin duda era Jasper Whitlock.

Un par de horas más tarde y luego de que Jacob le preguntase repetidas veces si estaba seguro, lo dejó frente al edificio donde Kate residía con su padre. Después de acordar todo lo necesario para empezar a trabajar mañana, su amigo se fue, dejándolo de pie en la despoblada calle.

Era incapaz de moverse y enfrentar a su hijo mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía miedo de notar que no había similitud alguna entre ellos. Escucharlo hablar y solo pensar que era producto de la mentira de su madre. No quería pensar de esa forma, pero una parte de él no podía dejarle ir.

Abandonar el rencor, la ira, el dolor.

A menos que naciese de nuevo, claro.

—¡Papá! —la voz de Aiden llenó un espacio en su alma que la sabía vacía. Un torrente de alivio recorrió su cuerpo ante su voz que llevaba semanas amedrentando en su cabeza. Recibió al pequeño de seis años en sus brazos, notando el brillo de emoción en sus ojos dorados, tan diferentes a los suyos, y la forma en que su sonrisa se extendió de felicidad— ¡Te eché de menos, papá! ¡Pensé que ya no vendrías!

Edward no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran en lágrimas. Tenerlo frente a él era diferente. En vivo y en directo Aiden seguía siendo su niño.

—¿Cómo no iba a venir? También te eché mucho de menos.

Lo abrazó con fuerza un momento mientras Kate se hacía notar con un carraspeo.

—Me alegra saber que entraste en razón. —dijo todavía sin mirarlo.

—No sé a lo que te refieres. —adoptó una actitud fría, moviéndose hasta darle la espalda— ¿Sabes una cosa, Aiden? A mi padrino le encantaría conocerte. ¿Te gustaría ir?

—¿Tu padrino? ¿Quién es tu padrino y por qué no lo conozco?

Le cogió la mano y pasó junto a Kate sin mirarla.

—Porque nunca se dio la oportunidad.

Lo cierto es que, después de conocer a Kate, la vida de Edward cambió radicalmente; perdió relación con sus padres, descuidó el contacto con familiares, abandonó a sus mejores amigos. A Kate le gustaba acaparar toda su atención, haciéndole elegir muchas veces entre ella y los demás, y como el idiota que era, su noviazgo terminó siendo su prioridad.

Acción de la que se arrepentía, culpándose por permitir de un principio ese tipo de relación enfermiza.

Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Edward, nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión de mudarse con Kate fuera de la ciudad. Si viviendo en Seattle ya no los visitaba tanto como antes, vivir en Texas iba a ser mucho peor. Su madre había intentado persuadirlo el día de su boda de no casarse, pero ambos terminaron en una fuerte discusión y la relación entre ellos nunca más fue la misma.

Su matrimonio lo alejó también de sus otros parientes, evitando llamadas y mensajes para no responder siempre lo mismo. _¿Por qué ya no vienes a visitarnos? ¿Cuándo te acordarás de tu familia?_ A Kate no le gustaba participar con ellos en las fiestas de fin de año, y él poco podía hacer contra eso. Prefería quedarse con ella y evitar discusiones.

Por eso es que se sorprendió tanto de saber que Alec estaba casado. Eso hizo que se diera cuenta de cuán distanciado y cuan desconocido era para los demás.

—Iré solo si me compras un helado.

Edward le revolvió el cabello oscuro.

—De acuerdo, pequeño chantajista. Ahora despídete de tu madre.

—¿Ella no irá?

—No, pequeño. Mamá tiene cosas que hacer. —se excusó ella, agachándose para besar la mejilla sonrosada de Aiden— Diviértete con papá. —luego se digirió a él, pero Edward ni se inmutó. Mientras Kate hablaba, todo cobraba más interés, incluida una mosca— No me estás escuchando.

Edward la miró.

No le gustaba esa frase.

Odiaba esa frase.

— _Esto no está funcionando, Edward. Hace mucho tiempo que no está funcionando y yo…_

 _Edward suspiró._

— _Cariño, hemos tenido este tipo de problemas antes. No es nada nuevo._

 _Kate tiró un florero al piso, haciéndolo añicos en el suelo, y sin dejar de sollozar._

— _¡No es como antes! Tú sabes que no es como antes._ — _exhaló_ — _Estoy harta de seguir mintiéndome a mí misma, pero por sobre todo, estoy harta de seguir mintiéndome a ti._ — _dibujó un círculo a su alrededor con los dedos_ — _A esta falsa familia._

 _Edward la sostuvo de los brazos e hizo que la mirara, sorprendido por sus últimas palabras._

— _¿Falsa familia? Lo dices como si de verdad lo creyeras._

 _Ella gruñó en voz alta._

— _¡No me estás escuchando!_

Y luego había venido la bomba, la verdad que tanto le dolía. Pero él no quería recordar eso ahora.

No le dijo nada más. Tomó la mano de Aiden y se alejó obviando los resoplidos de ella.

* * *

Alice estaba maravillada por la caballerosidad de Aiden y como él había estirado la mano para saludarla. Su gesto había hecho que el chico se ganara otro helado, esta vez por cuenta de ella.

—Esto es porque eres un chico muy listo, Aiden.

—Gracias, mi mamá piensa lo mismo. —respondió él, llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca.

Mientras agitaba los pies en el aire, Edward se permitió un minuto para observarlo; pelo oscuro y en tonos castaños, ojos dorados y nariz pequeña.

—Su hijo es maravilloso, señor Cullen. —admitió Alice con una sonrisa.

Aiden miró hacia arriba, todavía comiendo.

—¿Puedo ser señor Cullen como tú, papá? Me gusta como suena.

En vez de contestar, Alice lo hizo por él.

—Claro que puedes. —se sentó sobre la butaca, llevándose una mano a la mejilla— Por cierto, creo que tengo un poco de galleta para untar en el helado. ¿Le apetecería algunas?

Eso no tenía ni que preguntarlo.

—¿De casualidad habrá de chocolate? —inquirió con un dedo en su barbilla pegajosa.

Edward le pellizcó la cara con suavidad, riéndose en voz baja.

—¿Está mi padrino en casa, Alice?

Ella, entusiasmada con su hijo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Está con la señora Isabella en el despacho.

Aprovechó la distracción de Aiden para salir de la cocina, invocando de inmediato en su cabeza aquel enfrentamiento tan extraño que tuvo con Isabella. Hasta ayer, Edward estaba seguro de querer contárselo todo a su padrino. ¿Por qué iba a esconder un secreto de la esposa de Alec? Aparte de ser su prima política, no sabía nada de ella, ni de sus costumbres ni de lo que oculta. Pero, por otra parte, no quería ser el responsable de lanzar una bomba que no le concernía.

Isabella tenía razón en algo que había dicho; Edward seguía siendo un allegado.

Después de tocar dos veces a la puerta sin respuestas, decidió abrirla cuidando de no impedir nada importante.

Aro estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio escribiendo efusivamente en un papel. Isabella estaba sentada rígida en la otra punta, sosteniendo una copa de licor.

—No me gusta desfilar en ropa interior.

Hubo un silencio exhaustivo, y Edward notó la tensión en el ambiente.

—Muchacha, ni que fuera la primera vez. —habló Aro impaciente.

—Que no sea la primera vez no quiere decir que me guste.

—Pues no tienes opción. Hice un trato con esa marca y ellos te quieren a ti como rostro. No me reproches más, sabes cómo es el rubro.

—Lo sé.

—No te puedes echar para atrás, no puedes hacerme quedar en ridículo.

—No lo haré.

—Te lo digo en serio, Isabella, no quiero escucharte decir que te sientes enferma. Extrañamente siempre te pasa en el momento menos oportuno.

—Está bien, Aro. Confía en mí.

La voz de Isabella se escuchó cansada, e incluso sumisa. A Edward le pareció extraño.

En vez de entrar y hacer frente, decidió no interrumpirlos, cerrando la puerta suavemente para no hacerse notar.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, Aiden y Alice se habían comido todo el helado del recipiente. Con horror se dio cuenta de lo despierto que estaba su hijo y lo difícil que sería ahora mantenerlo tranquilo.

Kate y él solían evitarle dulces con chocolate porque el pequeño era demasiado activo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Kate lo iba a matar cuando lo llevara a casa, eso era seguro.

—¿Alice? ¿Estás allí? —Edward se sorprendió tan solo de escuchar la voz de Isabella mientras ingresaba a la cocina ¿En qué momento salió tan rápido del despacho de Aro? ¿lo habrá visto espirarlos detrás de la puerta?

Ella se detuvo al verlo, pero no lo saludó.

En la otra esquina, Aiden se percató de la visita y caminó hasta pararse frente a ella.

—Buenas tardes, señora, soy el señor Cullen. —dijo estirando la mano.

Alice reprimió la risita divertida en sus labios, y Bella parpadeó absorta en el niño, recibiendo su mano con elegancia.

—Un gusto, señor Cullen.

—¿Puedo saber su nombre?

Ella frunció el ceño y Edward pudo notar el esboce de una sonrisa.

—Isabella —contestó con voz afable.

—Yo soy Aiden. —dijo él y lo apuntó con el dedo— Y él es mi papá Edward.

Un solo segundo bastó para que sus miradas se encontrasen y ella apartara la cara. Estaba divinamente maquillada y vestida, pero por alguna razón, su rostro se mostraba enfermo y cansado. Mucho más cansado que su voz en el despacho.

—Aiden. —llamó Alice, cortando el incómodo momento— ¿Quieres conocer la casa? ¡Te va a encantar!

Antes de que Isabella pudiese decirle algo al respecto, ambos salieron corriendo de la cocina, quedándose a solas los dos… otra vez.

* * *

 **No tengo mucho que decir, más que seguir recordándoles que esto está empezando aún.** **Aunque supongo que ya se dan una idea de quién es el malo de la historia.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejarme saber qué les parece :D**

 **Nos leemos prontito!**

 **Un beso**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Secreto de dos**

Isabella puso los ojos en Edward dos segundos antes de caminar al lavadero y llenar un vaso con agua. No se detuvo a respirar hasta que el vaso estuvo vacío. Cerró los ojos y presionó la mano en un puño, sabiendo que a pocos metros alguien estaba pendiente de cada movimiento. No podía explicar cuánto le incomodaba y cuánto le desagradaba su presencia, sobre todo por lo que él sabía. Su llegada había hecho que estuviese nerviosa día y noche.

Él era su estorbo, su impedimento, su molestia.

—¿Estás bien?

Bella gruñó en voz baja.

—Perfectamente.

—No lo parece.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas? —exigió saber, abriendo los ojos— Deja de preguntarme cómo estoy cuando quieres empezar una conversación conmigo.

Lo vio sacudir la cabeza, pero no notó su expresión.

—Eres tan antipática, y no entiendo la razón.

Ella podría explicarle muchas cosas; podría explicarle que estaba triste y miserable, podría explicarle que se sentía presa en las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Podría explicarle que aquello que él sabía podía significar su decadencia si alguien se enteraba. O, por ejemplo, explicarle que a pesar de que han pasado unas semanas, todavía siente al bebé dentro suyo. Un bebé fantasma. Las consecuencias de su pérdida estaban volviéndola loca. Pero probablemente él no la entendería y seguiría mirándola como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—Y tú eres un entrometido y no te lo ando restregando en la cara.

Edward sonrió.

—Lo acabas de hacer.

¿Había dicho que lo detestaba?

Movió el pie encima del otro en una clara señal de disgusto. Cuando estaba molesta, se movía para todas partes y ahora estaba tratando de quedarse quieta en un solo lugar. Sin embargo, sospechaba que más que molesta con la curiosidad de Edward, estaba molesta por su conversación con Aro. Ella no se sentía preparada para modelar de nuevo tan pronto, aunque por supuesto, eso no podía decírselo. Todavía tenía el estómago extraño y si no hubiese sido por el hiatus que Aro decidió tomar después del último desfile hace seis meses, tarde o temprano se hubiesen dado cuenta que estaba embarazada.

En el mundo de los Vulturi, eso era imposible.

Tomó una inspiración, reanudando rápidamente su camino fuera de la cocina. Edward fue ágil al impedirle el paso poniéndose en el umbral de puerta.

Bella lo miró y se apartó el largo cabello negro hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

—Déjame pasar.

—No voy a decir nada, Isabella. —ella lo miró expectante y aturdida. Su corazón danzó deprisa en su pecho, desconfiando de sus palabras— No lo hago por ti, sino por mí. —explicó— No me concierne, tienes razón. Y lo que menos quiero es armar un lío. No sé en lo que te metiste o por qué razón le mientes a todos. ¿Esperabas un hijo de otro hombre? No lo sé y no me interesa. Alec es mi primo y lo estimo muchísimo, pero no voy a meterme en su matrimonio.

Bella respiró por fin, tranquila.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas, lo único que quiero es un poco de tranquilidad.

Quería al menos insistir en su agradecimiento, pero él le echó un último vistazo antes de abandonar la cocina, sin darle tiempo a nada. Isabella levantó una ceja desafiante, soltando el suspiro tranquilizador de sus labios.

* * *

Las cortinas de su habitación se entreabrieron y la luz que se inyectó escocieron sus ojos.

—¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! —unas no tan delicadas manos la zamarrearon hasta que finalmente tuvo que abrir los ojos. La voz melodiosa de Rosalie Hale le rompió una vena cerebral— Tienes quince minutos para darte un baño, vestirte y bajar a desayunar. ¡Deprisa!

Isabella gruñó.

—Dime que esto es una pesadilla y no hemos vuelto al trabajo.

—Tú has vuelto al trabajo, lo que es yo he trabajado de cabeza desde hace seis meses, los mismos que llevas de vacaciones. —Rose soltó un lamento— Pero bueno, eso no es lo primordial hoy. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, mucha ropa que probar… Vamos, Bella. Saca tu trasero de la cama.

Rose era su representante y también su diseñadora, así que estaba a cargo de su vestuario tanto como asegurarse que todo estuviera en el lugar correcto. Ella era la voz del grupo de administradores de la agencia de modelos Vulturi's. Llevaba más años trabajando allí de lo que Bella llevaba casada con Alec.

Al ver que Bella salía de la cama, Rosalie empujó sus lentes sobre su nariz y sonrió.

—El trabajo apesta. —susurra.

Rose logró escucharla.

—Lo que apesta son tus quejidos. —uno de sus tantos teléfonos sonó y le indicó a Bella que se apurase para entrar al baño— Rosalie Hale, agencia Vulturi's. —contestó.

Isabella no supo nada más de llamadas después de cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

Se dio un baño de espuma, aplicó sus encarecidas cremas humectantes y se permitió un momento de relajo antes de que la voz de Rose le volviera a interrumpir. La chica era eficiente y se llevaban muy bien, pero era demasiado exigente. Rose le repetía incansables veces que veía mucho potencial en ella y que por eso le demandaba más que a las demás.

Se situó en el rincón de la bañera, cubriéndose de espuma hasta el pecho. Sus pezones se erizaron con el contacto del agua ya fría y los pelos de la nuca se levantaron airosos.

Ojalá no tuviese que trabajar de nuevo, pensó; no se sentía preparada ni motivada a nada. No quería pararse en medio de la pasarela y escuchar los halagos de todos mientras ella caminaba como un títere elegante. Tuvo la necesidad de gritar, de lanzar sus productos balsámicos por la ventana y salpicar agua con los pies. Nada de eso servía, de todos modos. Todos aquí se volvían sordos ante los problemas de los demás.

A Isabella se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

Después de secarse el cabello, ponerse un vestido caqui y maquillarse la cara, bajó a desayunar.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre ella y Edward. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella con prudencia, pero Bella solo le ignoró, igual que la última vez. A pesar de que él estaba haciéndole un gran favor -inconscientemente- no podía confiar en su promesa. Seguía siendo un desconocido. Seguía conociendo su oscuro secreto, así que iba a mantener la distancia todo lo posible para no tener que enfrentárselo. El rechazo por su presencia continuaba atosigándola, y ella no sabía muy bien la razón. Comenzaba a dudar que fuese solo por lo que él sabía.

Tomó una taza de café, desmigó un trozo de pan sin probarlo y se apresuró al carro que les esperaba en la entrada. Eleazar, el chófer, era anciano. Comenzaba a perder la visión y Aro estaba pensando en darle su jubilación. A Bella no le gustaba ir en el mismo coche que él, ya que a veces no veía bien los autos que se adelantaban. Con él al volante, las probabilidades de tener un accidente automovilístico eran altas.

La agencia de modelos estaba mancillada por todos los galardones y fotografías de Aro con famosos diseñadores. Había una pared llena de fotos dónde estaba ella y otras dónde salía Tia, la esposa de Aro y antigua musa antes de que ella decidiese abandonar el mundo del modelaje. Allí entró en escena Bella, convirtiéndola en su diosa. El premio inalcanzable de las novatas. Debía admitir que cuando una chica nueva llegaba, sentir su admiración era reconfortante, pero luego ellas querían saber absolutamente todo y aunque tenía experiencia, no sabía responder muchas de sus preguntas.

Como la más usada: ¿Siempre amaste el modelaje?

Ella no podía solo responder: No, nunca amé el modelaje. Era un hobby, chicas. Se suponía que era un hobby.

Obviamente, esa no era su respuesta.

"No tengo recuerdos de ello, pero sé que desde siempre" esa era su gran mentira y las chicas quedaban embobadas con ella, tratando de lucirse cada vez que estaban cerca.

—¡Bella! —alguien gritó a los lejos. Vestida con un diminuto corsé, Ángela Webber vino corriendo hasta ella, rodeándola con los brazos— ¡Volviste!

Ángela llegó un año después que ella. Ambas se hicieron amigas de inmediato, compartiendo algo en común; el temor al fracaso.

—Qué bueno es verte, Ang. —respondió ella tratando de sonar animada.

—¿Te dejaste crecer el pelo? —no le dio tiempo a responder cuando la tomó del brazo— Ven, las chicas te hicieron un banquete de bienvenida.

A Bella se le hizo agua la boca. Las novatas saltaron en su lugar. A Bella le pareció que todas se veían más delgadas que antes. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, avergonzada de sí misma y de su piel suelta. No estaba segura de lo que Rose haría para que eso no se notase en la pasarela, y tampoco sabía bien lo que le daría de excusa.

Probó un poco de ensalada césar y trozos de pan integral. El café no había hecho demasiado en su estómago, así que agradeció la comida. Bella sabía el horror que se escondía detrás de ese banquete, por lo tanto, no tuvo que pedir explicaciones y Aro tampoco estuvo en desacuerdo. Él la miro bajo sus pestañas, palmeándole el hombro.

Bella tragó en seco, sonrió y se disculpó para salir de allí.

Cruzó el pasillo sonriéndole a toda la gente que pasaba, desde la señora que barría hasta Susan, la maquilladora. Sonrió incluso cuando vio el sol esclarecer los camerinos. Sonrió también cuando casi chocó contra Lauren Mallory en el baño.

—Oh, disculpa.

—No te preocupes. —le calmó la chica— Es bueno verte de regreso, Isabella.

—Gracias.

Lauren se fue y todavía sonriendo, Bella ingresó al baño.

Se miró al espejo, se miró los dientes, se miró el maquillaje. No había nada que le gustase, nada atractivo; demasiada piel pálida, demasiada grasa en todas partes. Odiaba sus orejas, odiaba la línea que se le formaba en la frente. Tampoco estaba conforme con su cuello.

—Es bueno verte de regreso, Isabella. —se repitió, antes de meter dos dedos en su boca y vomitar la poca comida que había ingerido.

* * *

 **¿Sorprendidas con la última línea? ¿Se lo imaginaron alguna vez?**

 **Gracias por leer, chicas!**

 **Que tengan una linda noche.** **Besos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Muñeca**

—Rose, creo que tengo un problema.

Bella se miró al espejo. Estaba sobre una tarima en zapatos negros de tacón. Sostuvo el corsé sobre su pecho, pero este no cerraba. Estaba empezando a desesperarse. Rosalie asomó la cabeza entre el cortinaje, acomodándose las gafas.

—Bella… ¿subiste de peso? —preguntó sorprendida. Dobló la tela entre sus dedos, verificándolo— Esta es la talla que has usado en los últimos tres años.

—Está muy apretada y me duele la espalda. —refunfuñó.

La chica la soltó.

—De acuerdo, no te agobies. Traeré una prenda más grande. —se recriminó a sí misma. No le gustaba como le quedaba el corsé abierto. Parecía incluso que sus pechos habían crecido un poco más. ¿O era cosa de ella? Bella se mordió el labio, inquieta. Le dolían los pies, le dolía el estómago. Hubiese dado lo que fuera para irse a casa. Otras serían las circunstancias si ella no se hubiese embarazado; aún tendría el estómago plano, los pechos más reducidos. Se veía tan horrible— Aquí tienes, este debería cerrar sin problemas.

Rosalie la miró esperando que tomase el corsé, pero no lo hizo.

—Vamos, Bella. No es el fin del mundo.

—Estoy gorda.

—No lo estás. —le ayudó a quitarse todo en el cambiador y a Bella todavía le sorprendía que Rose no se diera cuenta de su grotesco aspecto. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? ¿Para qué no se sintiese mal? — Con el pasar de unos días, tu cuerpo se acostumbrará a la rutina.

Rose no sabía lo que Bella hacía en el baño cada vez que iba, o solo no quería verlo en realidad. No era un secreto para nadie que la dieta médica que se les exigía a las modelos, no era cierta. Al menos, en la agencia de Aro Vulturi no. Muchas veces fue Rose la que tuvo que lidiar con las chicas mientras sufrían de espasmos o colapsos, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo a ella, pero porque Bella nunca se había comportado de una manera extraña. Ella tenía esa actitud la mayor parte del día.

El corsé le cerró. Rose chilló de emoción y la envió rápidamente a la pasarela. Aparte de las chicas que ya habían pasado, no había nadie más. Aro no estaba. Benjamín tampoco, así que se relajó. Adoptó una mirada profesional, cargada de sensualidad, y empezó a avanzar.

Paso por paso.

—¡Belleza! ¡Te estoy viendo! —escuchó a Vladimir, el encargado activo de los ensayos. Empezó a aplaudir tan eufórico que estaba segura que, en otro tiempo, se hubiera ruborizado— Algo rojo. Quiero algo rojo en ti. ¿Por qué no tiene puesto el corsé rojo, Rosie?

Rose fingió estar ocupada en su archivador.

El corsé rojo era el único predispuesto para Isabella, pero no le quedaba bien.

—Tuvimos inconvenientes con el corsé anterior. Estaba roto.

—¿Roto? ¿Pero cómo va a estar roto? ¿Es que no eres tú la diseñadora de su ropa y quien debe asegurarse que no existan errores?

—A cualquiera le pasa, Vladimir, deja de comportarte como el jefe. —Vladimir se sintió ofendido. Se llevó una mano al pecho y otra a su pelo blanquecino— Isabella está perfecta en ese.

—Un poco pálida diría yo. —susurró este, comentario que no llegó a los oídos de Bella— ¿Y si…?

—Dame un minuto. —le interrumpió Rosalie, cogiendo el móvil de Isabella de su bolsillo— Bella, alguien te habla al teléfono.

Bella bajó de la pasarela sintiendo a sus pies arder en esos sofisticados y absurdamente altos zapatos. Tomó el celular y verificó con gran pesar que se trataba de su marido. Estuvo segura por un momento de cancelar la llamada, pero llevaban días sin hablar y Alec se empezaría a preocupar.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de presionar el botón verde.

Alec estaba tan emocionado de escucharla de nuevo, aun si la voz de Bella carecía de alegría. Sonaba cansada y un poco aturdida, como si acabara de despertarse. En cambio, él, sonaba tan descansado que sintió envidia de su vida por una vez.

—Te extraño, cariño. Tenemos que venir de vacaciones para acá. Estoy seguro que te encantará este lugar, es precioso.

—Dudo mucho que a tu padre le haga gracia la idea si acabamos de comenzar a trabajar.

—Esa es la ventaja de que seas la nuera del jefe.

—A Aro se le olvida cualquier parentesco cuando se trata de su prestigio.

Bella nunca estuvo enamorada de Alec. Incluso en los siete años que llevan casados, nunca pudo verlo de otra manera. Alec no era una mala persona, pero estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería. Como por ejemplo, conseguirla a ella a toda costa, cuan niño deseoso de un nuevo juguete.

En aquel tiempo, Bella estaba desesperada y frágil y acató las órdenes. No parecía una idea descabellada, puesto que Alec era muy dulce y atento con ella. Nunca la obligó a hacer nada que no quisiera. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, le empezó a exigir su deber de esposa. Y esa proposición tampoco le pareció un disparate. El sexo con Alec era bueno, siempre lo fue. No era grandioso ni inolvidable, pero al menos no le hacía daño.

Pero hasta ahí. El sexo no mezclaba sentimientos. El sexo era sexo. O por lo menos con Alec, nunca sintió la necesidad de decir nada romántico en medio del acto.

Y ahora que él se había ido a Viena por asuntos de trabajo, se sentía "libre" y menos hastiada.

—Tengo que colgar, Alec, Rose está llamándome. —se excusó con una mentira.

—Te enviaré una postal de la ciudad más tarde.

—De acuerdo.

Y colgó.

* * *

Edward observó a Isabella en la mesa mientras cortaba la tarta de verduras en trocitos pequeños. Los cogió con el tenedor y los cambió de lugar varias veces, pero sin probar un solo bocado. Todo eso mientras nadie, aparte de él, se daba cuenta.

Alice sirvió más vino en su copa.

—¿Desea algo más el señor?

—Así está bien, Alice, gracias.

—De nada.

La chica rotó en la mesa, haciendo la misma pregunta a los demás, hasta llegar a Riley y regresar el corcho a la botella.

Había un murmullo tranquilo en la mesa. Jane no había llevado a su novio Cayo y Aro estaba feliz por ello. Tia contó con orgullo lo bueno que era Riley en baloncesto y Aro habló sobre el primer día de trabajo de Isabella, a la que no le hizo demasiada gracia.

—Vladimir se encargó de observarte hoy. Me dijo que estuviste muy callada.

—Estaba un poco perdida.

—Me imagino.

—Es normal. A mí me pasó muchas veces. —calmó Tia, y Edward sintió que estaba tratando de hacerla sentir bien— Después de descansar durante tanto tiempo, es difícil volver a la rutina.

Vio a Isabella asentir y agachar la cabeza. La mirada de Aro le escrutó y sintió una oleada de extrañeza. El comportamiento de ella, las palabras de Tia. Todo tan forzado. Él no se había podido sacar de la cabeza la conversación de ella con su padrino, sobretodo porque él había empleado el mismo todo de voz que aquella vez, como si estuviese imponiéndole órdenes a una niña de diez años, limitándole a una expresión. En cambio, su reacción era justo lo que él necesitaba ver.

Esa sumisión le desesperaba, le incomodaba ver que se comportara como una marioneta sumisa delante de todo el mundo.

Sí, eso es lo que parecía. Una marioneta.

 _No me gusta desfilar en ropa interior._

 _Lo sé._

 _No lo haré._

 _Está bien, Aro._

 _Confía en mí._

Edward necesitaba respuestas.

Alice interrumpió la conversación, limpiándose las manos en el delantal de florecitas.

—Mi señor… tenemos visitas.

Edward miró a Alice, pero sus ojos viajaron de inmediato a la puerta en cuanto notó la presencia de su madre. Esme Cullen, de estatura media y delicadas facciones, tomó posesión de la atención en medio de la cena. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en saludar a nadie, tampoco en dirigirle la palabra a su hermano Aro.

Todo lo que ella podía ver, era a Edward.

—Madre.

—Era cierto. —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza— ¿Por qué todo el mundo sabía que regresaste menos nosotros? ¿Me puedes explicar?

Jane se aclaró la garganta, ligeramente avergonzada.

—Lo siento, Edward. Creí que ella lo sabía.

Aro movió la cabeza en reprobación hacia su consentida hija.

Edward, a sabiendas de la tensión que se formó en el aire, se disculpó en la mesa.

—Hablemos en otra parte.

Su madre caminó fuera del comedor antes de que él se pusiese de pie. Entraron al despacho de Aro y cerró la puerta mientras ella despotricaba enfadada por su actitud.

—¡Ya no sé qué clase de hijo crie!

—Mamá, cálmate.

—¿Qué haces viviendo con tu padrino y no con nosotros, Edward?

—No voy a discutir eso, estoy bien aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque aquí nadie me reprocha nada, madre. Y nadie me lo va a sacar en cara.

—¿Sacar en cara qué, por Dios?

—Mi separación con Kate, por ejemplo.

El rostro de Esme se encogió, tratando de digerir la información en su cerebro. Ella era una mujer hermosa, de gestos muy bien definidos, pero demasiado seria, demasiado correcta y criticona. Amaba a su madre, sin embargo, le molestaba su actitud altiva.

—¿Qué te hizo esta vez? —suspiró. Y allí estaba de nuevo. Cruzada de brazos, esperando una respuesta que Edward sentía que sabía. Esme esperaba que le dijera cualquier cosa para decir a cambio "Te lo dije, esa mujer no era de fiar. Aunque, no tuvo que esperar demasiado— Esa mujer no era de fiar, Edward. ¿Cuántas veces…?

—Basta, madre.

—Basta nada.

Había motivos de sobra para que despotricara en su contra, pero Esme no lo sabía aun, y de todos modos la culpaba de todos sus males.

—¿Y si soy yo, mamá? ¿Y si soy yo quién le hizo algo? ¿Por qué asumes una respuesta que no has escuchado?

—Porque soy tu madre y porque te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta que tus ojos están tristes.

No quería decírselo, no quería hacerla sufrir. Decirle a su madre que Aiden no era su nieto biológico sería humillante y le haría un daño tremendo.

—Entonces estás en lo correcto. Felicitaciones.

Esme negó con la cabeza.

—No sé por qué te comportas así conmigo. Tal vez tienes razón, soy demasiado entrometida y juzgo rápido a las personas, pero dime si me he equivocado alguna vez. ¿Lo he hecho? —exigió saber, mirando a su alrededor— Y en casa de Aro, Edward. ¿Por qué aquí?

Él frunció el ceño.

—En otras circunstancias, hubieses estado feliz. —ella le esquivó— ¿Qué pasó entre tú y él? Porque es obvio que discutieron.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar de lo mío tampoco.

—Pero, Edward…

Aro los interrumpió entrando al despacho.

—Sé que esta confrontación de madre e hijo no me compete, pero todos se han ido a sus habitaciones y supongo que mi labor de padrino es salvar el trasero a mi ahijado, Esme. Lo estás poniendo en un aprieto.

Ella volteó el rostro, ignorándole.

—Yo no me meto en tus discusiones, querido hermano. Eres un desubicado.

Edward nunca le había escuchado hablar así a su madre.

—¿Nos dejas a solas, Edward? ¿Cinco minutos?

—Por supuesto.

Aprovechó esa salida fácil, y pese a la insistencia de Esme para que se quedara, Edward salió del despacho. Apresuró el paso hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo en el umbral del comedor, encontrando a Isabella sentada sola junto a la mesa con la botella de vino. Estaba tan guapa. El azul contrastaba perfecto con el tono de su piel. Traía los labios rojos, perfectos. Las mejillas inflamadas por el alcohol. Ella ni siquiera se percató de él cuando se sentó a su lado.

—¿No piensas compartir la botella? —Bella se sobresaltó, salpicando vino en el mantel. No le contestó nada, ni siquiera tuvo una pizca de interés en su compañía— Al menos, lo único que sé de ti es que te gusta el vino añejo.

—Estás empecinado en conocer cada cosa de mí.

—Estoy empecinado en conocer a la esposa de mi primo. ¿Eso es un delito?

Edward nunca tuvo oportunidad de observar el color de sus ojos hasta ahora que ella se volteó a mirarlo; no eran verdes por completo, había un poco de café en ellos.

—Supongo que no.

—Supones bien.

De pronto, su rostro se puso ligeramente pálido.

—Debería… terminar esta copa e irme a la cama.

—No te ves bien.

—Tú nunca me ves bien.

Pensó en la voz dominante de su padrino, y también pensó que Isabella no era la misma que hace veinte minutos.

 _Marioneta,_ razonó.

Pero a Edward nunca le gustaron las marionetas. De niño creía que eran feas, e Isabella no lo era. Marioneta no era la palabra exacta para ella. Con su rostro como porcelana, sus ojos hipnotizantes y el cabello como el cielo nocturno en luna llena.

Definitivamente no era una marioneta en sí.

—Yo solo digo lo que veo, _muñeca._

Bella le echó una ojeada. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración. No había querido probar un solo bocado de la cena, y solo había estado tomándose media botella de vino en lo que restaba de noche.

Se tambaleó cuando se puso de pie, y antes de que Edward pudiese hacer algo, ella se desvaneció en sus brazos.

* * *

 **La muñeca de Edward se desvaneció en sus brazos! ¿Qué hará?**

 **Me alegra saber que les está gustando la historia, gracias por sus comentarios y por supuesto, por leer!**

 **Besos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Promesa**

Alice vino corriendo en su ayuda.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué pasó? —Edward sostuvo a Isabella de los brazos, mientras su espalda estaba apoyada en su pecho. Todavía sentados, se le hacía imposible poder hacer algo al respecto— ¡Mi señora!

Vio a Alice correr al baño y regresar con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Puso un poco de antiséptico en un trozo de algodón y lo balanceó alrededor de la nariz sin llegar a tocarla. Luego, con sumo cuidado ahuecó sus manos en su frente para descartar fiebre. De pronto, Isabella se empezó a remover, inquieta y adormecida. Estaba pálida, pero Edward comenzaba a sospechar que en realidad ese era el tono de su piel. Las marcas cansadas bajo sus ojos le hacían ver guapa, de alguna manera, y sus labios se fruncieron ante sus quejidos. Ella se asustó al verlo y estuvo sentada en menos de un segundo.

Se llevó ambas manos a la frente.

—Tenemos que llamar a Aro. —propuso Edward.

Bella balbuceó, incapaz de unir palabras.

—Es mejor así. —sostuvo Alice— Llevémosla a su habitación.

Isabella estuvo en sus pies con dificultad, pero no permitió que ninguno de los dos la llevara como si estuviese enferma. Ella no estaba enferma. Al menos eso creía. La peor cosa para una persona como ella, aparte de sentirse débil emocionalmente, era sentirse de la misma forma, pero físicamente.

En algún momento, ya en el segundo piso, se sintió incapaz de mantenerse por sí misma. Fingió que eso no estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, la mano de Edward se posó en su cintura con seguridad y ella no pudo quejarse. Así entonces, continuaron hasta cruzar la puerta de su habitación. Cayó sobre su cálida cama como un oso de peluche, sintiendo que ningún hueso en ella funcionaba. Podría morir en este momento y no se daría cuenta. Estaba tan en paz, tan flácida.

—Me duele la cabeza.

Alice puso una manta sobre sus pies.

—Le traeré algo para el dolor enseguida. —antes de que saliera por la puerta, ella se devolvió— Joven, asegúrese que no se levante de la cama.

Bella rodó los ojos y luego los cerró para que el intenso dolor menguara, algo que no estaba resultando. Podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de Edward, sus pasos caminando alrededor de la habitación. Incluso podía sentir que la observaba, creyendo que ella no se daba cuenta.

Él se aclaró la garganta, tiempo justo para que ella volviera a abrir los ojos. Como supuso, la mirada de Edward estaba atrayendo la suya.

—Siempre que te veo pareces enferma.

Ella suspiró.

—Es cansancio.

—No me refiero a un simple resfriado.

—¿Crees que estoy desahuciada o algo así?

—Tal vez. —sonrió. Edward caminó alrededor con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Observó el empapelado en tono pastel de las paredes, fotografías de Alec y ella, una boda, un cuadro de pintura. Todo en esa habitación tenía un valor, cuyo valor no parecía ser suficiente para la felicidad de la mujer— Me imagino que tiene que haber sido duro… para ti. —murmuró en voz baja, sabiendo que estaba tocando terreno peligroso— Sobre todo porque te lo has guardado para ti misma.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tu pérdida.

Algo se estrujó en su estómago. No quería llorar, no iba a llorar, pero ese tema seguía doliéndole tanto como la cabeza.

—Lo fue. —se atrevió a decir.

Apartó el rostro de él porque no estaba segura de por qué le había respondido eso. En otra ocasión, ella se habría quedado callada.

—Te dije que no iba a decir nada. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

—Porque estaría chantajeándote, y no lo he hecho. ¿Verdad?

Ella parpadeó, recostando la cabeza en la almohada.

A lo mejor tenía razón ¿y si de verdad él era de confianza? ¿Si de verdad nunca diría nada?

—Siempre es duro perder a un hijo. —susurró Bella.

Edward bajó la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

—Tú tienes al tuyo.

—No es tan fácil. —encogió los hombros e Isabella intentó mostrarse sorprendida, cosa que no le resultó— No simules que no sabes mi situación. Estoy seguro que Aro y Jane ya te han puesto al tanto.

—Lo siento.

Asintió ante su disculpa, asumiendo su realidad.

—No te das una idea del daño que una mujer le puede causar a un hombre, cuando te dice que tu hijo en verdad no es tuyo. Y siento si esto te molesta, pero lo que te pasó evitó que Alec sufriera lo que he sufrido yo al enterarme de la noticia.

—Ya no será necesario.

—¿Estás admitiendo que le fuiste infiel?

—No he admitido nada.

—No es difícil de adivinar. Conozco a esta familia, sé en el lío en que te hubieses metido.

Bella se rio.

—No te equivoques, Edward, tú no conoces a esta familia.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Soy consciente de que estuve mucho tiempo fuera. —él se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Sacó la mano del bolsillo y la puso sobre la mejilla ahora sonrosada de Isabella, tan suave y tan acogedora— No tienes fiebre.

—Estoy mejor, puedes irte.

Ella se alejó cuan niña desconfiada y Edward no insistió. Apartó la mano de su rostro, deseando devolverla a su lugar, pero Alice llegó en ese momento con una bandeja de plata y el medicamento, de modo que terminó por irse a una esquina del cuarto, esperando en silencio.

Isabella se sentía absorbida por la mirada de este hombre, como si sospechase de ella, aunque no era evidente para nadie.

Cuando Alice y él se fueron de la habitación, dispuestos a dejarla descansar, no pudo hacerlo. Todo daba vueltas en una misma ruleta, todo giraba en torno a la promesa que le hizo a Aro.

Ella no iba a tener hijos, nunca.

Cuando ella se lo prometió, estaba tan segura de sí misma, pero más que eso, estaba desesperada porque creyese en sus palabras. Aquel día no solo había prometido no tenerlos, sino que también se había convertido en su musa. Una musa que no podía embarazarse.

Pero no a base de cuidados y protección adecuada.

Ella _no_ podía embarazarse, porque para el resto de la familia, eso era imposible.

Al menos, una mujer que se supone que se hizo una esterilización, no puede.

¿Cómo se iba a presentar con un embarazo de semanas, cuando hace tantos años le hizo creer a Aro que se había practicado la operación?

Tia se lo dijo una vez: _Isabella, tú no quieres ver a Aro enojado._

Allí supo que no estaba tan sola como creía, porque Tia, la ex musa de Aro Vulturi, era la única que la entendía.

Había una cosa clara en todo esto, y ese era el punto importante de su silencio… no quería ver a Aro enojado.

No quería perder lo que tenía.

No _podía_ permitirse perderlo.

No por ambición, no por capricho.

No por comodidad, no por abuso.

Claramente tenía sus razones.

Y solo algunos sabían esa razón.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa!**

 **La promesa de Bella... ¿lo pensaron?**

 **No voy a actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría, pero no voy a dejar la historia inconclusa, de eso estén seguros.**

 **Que tengan una linda noche**

 **Besos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Vómito**

Edward estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Jane ingresó a la cocina. Él supo inmediatamente que se trataba de ella por el modo en que sus zapatos de tacón sonaban, como si estuviese forzándolos a que anunciaran su llegada.

—¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? —ella miró su reloj— Son 7 en punto.

—Me gusta empezar el día temprano por la mañana.

—Uff, que flojera. —él se rio y le sirvió café caliente a Jane, mientras esta restregaba sus ojos del cansancio— Papá quiere que firmemos contrato con una agencia en Canadá y su semana de la moda. Está un poco obsesionado con eso. Seis días, seis noches sin descanso. Bella y las chicas colapsarán.

Edward bebió de su propio café, deseando no sonar demasiado interesado.

—Ella siempre se ve colapsada ¿no?

—¿Te refieres a Bella?

—Sí.

—Ah, estoy segura que sí. Papá le exige mucho más a ella por ser la cabeza del grupo. Supongo que tener a Alec lejos ha sido mucho más difícil para que se concentre. Ella es muy centrada en lo que hace, pero generalmente se toma sus obligaciones demasiado en serio.

—Seguramente.

Tomaron café en un silencio tan sereno que cuando Alice llegó casi se infarta del susto. Después del café Jane se despidió, dándose prisa a la cochera para esperar a Aro, y Edward salió hacia el exterior para recoger su taxi.

No supo por qué, pero mientras se sentaba en el sitio del auto, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Isabella comía en algún momento del día.

¿Por qué iba a importarle eso a él?

Sacudió la cabeza, y con eso en mente, encendió el motor y se repitió que eso no era de su incumbencia.

.

—¿Dónde están tus zapatos? Eso no son los que elegí para ti.

—Eso es lo que había en mi camarín cuando entré.

Rose gruñó.

—¡Maldita seas, Vladimir!

Bella se quitó los zapatos y anduvo descalza por el vestuario observando a las demás chicas en sus camarines. Decidió que no quería estar presente cuando Rose y Vladimir comenzasen una nueva discusión. Eso era pan de cada día, más aún ahora que trabajaban codo a codo en el desfile. El criterio de ambos era tan transversal que cuando Rose decía negro, Vladimir elegía el rosa solo para sacarla de quicio.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Rose consiguió su cometido y Bella se puso otros tacones.

Estaba bien esta mañana. Se sentía de buen humor. Modeló como si de verdad le gustase su carrera, o como si volviera a ser jovencita y estuviera obsesionada con el mundo de la moda, creyendo un mundo de ensueños, flashes, dinero. Puso un pie, luego el otro. Movió con agilidad las piernas y sonrió hacia la luz parpadeante del final del pasillo con elegancia.

Vladimir lloriqueó por su fabulosa presentación, aunque sea solo un ensayo.

—Aro estaba con el pecho inflado gracias a ti. —elogió Rosalie.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Aro siempre está con el pecho inflado.

—¿Vas a almorzar? —La chica acomodó sus gafas más hacia abajo, como si estuviera examinándola.— Sin embargo, no espero una respuesta negativa.

—Sí.

—Me parece bien. Espero que no estés haciendo ninguna tontería.

—Ya sabes que me cuido bien. —le guiñó un ojo.

Bella creyó ver un rastro de duda en el rostro de Rosalie, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle.

No tardó demasiado en cambiarse de ropa. Estaba acostumbrada a andar a las prisas, así que en diez minutos estaba cruzando las puertas de la agencia justo cuando una suave nube se convirtió en pequeñas chispas de agua que cubrieron su cabeza. Bella corrió los pocos metros que le separaban de su chófer, y se subió sintiéndose protegida como nunca.

Cuando llegó a casa no había nadie más que Alice en la cocina tarareando una canción. Movía sus caderas graciosamente para trasladar el pollo a otra cacerola. Bella rio y esta brincó al sentirse intimidada.

—Qué mala es, señora. Podría estar sufriendo problemas al corazón y usted haciendo esas bromas.

—¿Sufres del corazón?

—Uh, no. Gracias a Dios.

—Por favor, deja de llamarme señora.

—Está bien, señora.

Bella picoteó un trozo de apio de la ensaladera. Después de masticarlo en su boca, se aseguró de que Alice no estaba viendo, y lo escupió dentro del basurero.

—¿Supongo que comeré sola?

Alice apoyó la cadera entre la nevera para abrir el horno y que el calor no le golpeara la cara.

—Oh, no. El señor Edward está en casa.

—¿Solo él?

—El chico Riley fue a su entrenamiento de básquet y la señorita Jane salió con sus amigas.

Bella suspiró. De todas formas, nunca tenía apetito.

—Estaba haciéndome a la idea de que comería solo. —dijo Edward de la nada, asomándose en la puerta— Veo que tendré compañía.

A Bella se le subió el color a las mejillas. No entendió por qué.

—Tengo que… volver al trabajo.

—Pero si no trabaja hasta dentro de unas horas, señora Isabella. Además, el pollo me quedó riquísimo.

Nunca quiso enterrar el pollo en la cabeza de Alice y lanzar sus restos al mar.

—Estoy segura de que te quedó riquísimo.

Aceptó quedarse. De cualquier manera, faltaba mucho para entrar de nuevo al trabajo, y no tenía planes que hacer. No era la primera vez tampoco que comía en la misma mesa que Edward Cullen. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Si era lo suficientemente lista, masticaría un bocado y se excusaría de hacer una llamada.

Cuando Alice les llevó la comida a la mesa, Edward observó la mirada inquisitiva de Isabella ante el olor al pollo. Pensó que a lo mejor no le gustaba tanto, como si esa fuera su respuesta a tantas dudas con respecto a esa mujer.

—Alice ¿tienes gaseosa? —le preguntó él.

A Alice se le pararon las puntas del pelo ante la pregunta. Generalmente en casa de los Vulturi nadie tomaba gaseosa.

—Eh… creo que sí.

—Tráeme una, si eres tan amable, por favor. —Bella arrugó la nariz— ¿No tomas gaseosa?

—Tiene muchas calorías.

Edward la observó mientras troceaba el pollo, lo colocaba en filas en un rincón del plato y se llevaba con indiferencia un trozo a la boca. También se dio cuenta que masticaba demasiado. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que Edward la observaba, se puso tan colorada que parecía que se hubiese atorado con la comida. Entonces, no le quedó más remedio que tragar lo que tenía dentro de su boca. Luego, con pesar, comió un trozo de papa cocida.

Ella lo miró devuelta.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Edward, de alguna forma, sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—Necesito hacer una llamada.

—Te ves pálida, Isabella.

—Volveré en un minuto.

Casi corrió. A medio camino, se tropezó con la alfombra y el vómito vino solo. Manchó el piso y las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos. Se sentía tan inútil para todo. En cualquier momento Edward vendría y la descubriría. Siguió su camino y se encerró en el baño.

Nunca más comería pollo. Era el peor pollo del mundo. Al menos para ella.

Cuando volvió al comedor, Edward ya había terminado su plato.

—Lo siento, yo solo… —intentó disculparse hasta que se dio cuenta que el plato no estaba en la mesa.

—Le dije a Alice que no te sentías muy bien.

—Gracias, sí. Creo que comí algo esta mañana que me hizo mal.

—¿Comiste algo esta mañana?

Bella parpadeó, y entonces decidió hacer uso de su excusa de las llamadas falsas.

—Debo irme. Discúlpame de nuevo.

No lo miró a los ojos. Dio media vuelta y pudo arrancar algunos pasos antes de que Edward la alcanzase.

—¿Sabes? Mi madre solía decir cuán quisquilloso fui de niño.

Bella respiró por la nariz, aún sin mirarlo. Cuando intentó seguir su camino, Edward la tomó por la cintura.

—Siempre fui el que me daba cuenta de todo. Y puedo verlo en ti. Tú sabes que lo sé ¿verdad?

—¿Saber qué? ¿Qué puedes saber tú, eh? —demandó.

Se le agotó el aliento. Edward estaba tan cerca que quiso vomitar de nuevo, pero de los nervios. Todavía estaba agarrado de su cintura y ella no quería que la soltase. De pronto, se sentía flotando en una nube de otoño.

Y flotar en aquella nube le hizo dar cuenta de las ganas que tenía de besarlo. Le miró los labios, tan apetecibles. Ella no podía pensar así del ahijado de Aro Vulturi. ¿Por qué si él era una carga para ella? ¿Por qué si no lo conoce lo suficiente?

 _Dios, contrólate._

Lo estaba intentando, por todos los cielos, pero necesitaba morderle esa boca.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Suspiró y se dejó acariciar por sus manos sobre sus caderas antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

Esta vez Edward no la detuvo, y ella sabía que no iba a librarse tan fácilmente de él. Si ya estaba encubriendo la pérdida de aquel bebé, difícilmente lo haría sabiendo su problema con la comida.

Ahora, lo peor de todo, era su estúpida y hormonal reacción hacia él.

* * *

 **Hola, chicas. Lamento que esto haya demorado tanto tiempo. Más de un mes que no subía actualización. No he estado usando el ordenador estos meses a pesar de que tenía los capis listos de Muñeca. Yo les dije que no iba abandonar la historia, chicas, pero si me demoro en actualizar no quiere decir que la haya dejado. Con una bebé pequeñita a veces se hace difícil, pero estoy tomándole costumbre, así que no me odien si a veces no puedo subir capítulos seguidos.**

 **No las lío más. Que tengan una buena tarde y muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Besos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Hazlo, muñeca.**

Isabella no volvió al trabajo esa tarde. Apagó el celular haciéndoles imposible a Rose y Vladimir poder contactarse con ella.

A Aro le salía humo por las orejas y por más que deambulaba de pasillo en pasillo, su musa no aparecía. Lo estresaba a ese punto de descargarse con cualquier persona, como, por ejemplo, Rosalie.

—¿No puedes hacer algo bien y controlarla? No me hagas pensar que te pago en vano por este trabajo.

Rose se sacó las gafas y lo increpó.

—En vez de estar enfurruñado porque tu nuera no vino a trabajar, deberías estar preocupado de por qué no vino a trabajar. Y por lo demás, mi trabajo no consiste en controlar su vida.

Y lo dejó solo.

Bella había cogido el auto de Alec. No se le daba demasiado bien manejar porque nunca le había interesado tanto como ahora. Y se arrepentía. Cuando Jane le enseñó a manejar en la casa de campo de la familia, hace cinco años, Bella lo hizo solo para no hacerla sentir mal, pero hubiese deseado en ese momento estrellarse contra un árbol. Ahora estaba tratando de recordar todo lo enseñado, aún si ni siquiera tenía licencia para conducir. Lo peor que le podía pasar en este minuto o era chocar y morir, o que un policía la detuviera. Ella no quería morir.

Se detuvo en una bomba de bencina. Allí, mal estacionada y con dolor de estómago, pensó en los labios de Edward. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en los labios de Edward?

Se excusó con que Edward y Alec se parecían, pero luego recordó que no amaba a Alec. ¿Entonces?

Chasqueó la lengua, un hombre se acercó para lavarle el auto y Bella echó andar de nuevo.

* * *

Edward pensó en su padrino.

Él conocía perfectamente su ambición, era hermano de su madre. Sus abuelos lo eran, pero su madre siempre repetía lo persuasivo que podía llegar a ser Aro Vulturi. Ella lo contaba como algo digno de ser contado, pero ahora, viendo la mala relación entre ellos, duda que siga pensando así. E Isabella era un reflejo de ello.

Tia también tuvo problemas alimenticios cuando conoció a Aro. Luego se casaron, ella dejó el modelaje y las cosas parecieron ir bien.

Tomó un sorbo de té y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala. Mientras se refugiaba en sus pensamientos, escuchó el portazo de la puerta principal.

—¿Aro?

—Oh, Edward.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Cosas del trabajo ¿Es verdad que Isabella no está en casa?

—No.

Aro chasqueó la lengua y Alice, a su lado, se apresuró para coger su chaqueta.

—Alice me dijo que vino a almorzar y que se sentía mal ¿cómo se atreve a desaparecer así?

—¿Isabella desapareció? —preguntó este con preocupación.

Aro llegaba a tener las sienes marcadas por el enfado.

—No volvió al trabajo. Ahora, más encima, no contesta mis llamadas.

Edward recordó el almuerzo y cómo ella se había puesto incómoda al darse cuenta que él sabía lo que le ocurría. Como su cuerpo se estremeció ante su tacto y como la respiración de ambos, por un momento, quedó paralizada.

Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento para buscarla, porque en ese mismo instante ella apareció en la sala de estar.

—Buenas noches.

—¿Dónde demonios te metiste? —rugió su padrino— Sabías que hoy iban los representantes del desfile de Canadá y tuviste la magnífica idea de desaparecer de la faz de la tie… —hizo puño sus manos y miró de reojo a Edward— Te espero en mi despacho. Dos minutos.

Se retiró de la sala impecablemente como siempre, y Edward se preguntó por qué nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

Bella se quedó de pie en el umbral con el cuerpo rígido y sin decir una sola palabra, emprendió su camino hacia el despacho.

—¿Vas a ir? —inquirió detrás de ella.

—Deja de seguirme.

Este, en cambio, sacudió su cabeza.

—Te dejas llevar como un títere por él… la única conclusión que llego de todo esto es que lo haces por dinero, muñeca.

—No seas ridículo.

—Tia se casó con Aro por dinero.

—Y yo estoy casada con su hijo. Piensa lo que quieras.

La ambición de Tia no era tan grande como la de Aro, y todo el mundo había quedado sorprendido cuando Aro anunció su boda con su musa. Ni siquiera eran una pareja estable. Ni siquiera eran pareja. Con el tiempo ella había llegado a quererlo de verdad y comprenderlo. Sin embargo, Bella sabía que Tia había cometido tantos errores como ella.

Bella entró en el despacho y Edward la siguió. No supo por qué lo hizo. Se quedó de pie en la puerta sin tener nada que decir. Aro levantó una ceja y ella lo miró como si acabara de darle una bofetada.

El teléfono sonó en la habitación. Aro contestó y mientras eso ocurría, Edward echó un vistazo a Isabella, que lo fulminaba.

—Demonios. —escuchó rezongar— Tengo que hacer algo rápido. Isabella, no te muevas de aquí que regreso enseguida.

Y se fue sin más.

Edward se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y señaló con la barbilla el escritorio de su padrino.

—No es tan difícil.

Quería que ella lo mirara, algo que consiguió, porque Isabella frunció el ceño sin comprender lo que quería decir.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Abrir los cajones. Mi padrino guarda el dinero allí, siempre lo ha hecho. O entierra pequeñas cajas en los maceteros. Vamos, abre los cajones. Róbale el dinero que necesitas y lárgate. Deja de hacerte esto.

—Para con eso.

—Anda, róbale, muñeca. No es tan difícil.

—En serio, detente.

—Hazlo, muñeca. Demuéstrame cuán grande es tu ambición para casarte con mi primo, ser una marioneta para mi padrino y padecer de problemas alimenticios solo por el dinero. Hazlo.

—No lo haré.

—¿No lo harás? —se acercó.

Tan cerca. La habitación se llenó de una repentina tensión.

Bella apenas pudo pronunciar la respuesta devuelta, pero ella sí lo miró a los ojos.

—No lo haré. No lo necesito.

Edward vio lo largas que eran sus pestañas y lo rojos que estaban sus labios. Con esa cercanía, era capaz de distinguir su perfume y al jabón caro del baño. El brillo de sus aretes, las ojeras que el maquillaje no podía ocultar a esa distancia. Bella no parpadeó, él tampoco.

—Todo el mundo necesita dinero.

—No me importa el dinero. —ella ahogó un jadeo.

Casi parecía demasiado cansada o demasiado nerviosa. Y él necesitaba averiguarlo, por mucho que él pensara que ella estaba interesada en el dinero. Tal vez no lo era, pero le gustaba ver cuán furiosa se ponía por sus dichos.

Vio como se mordía los labios.

Mala decisión.

Fue en ese instante, sin lugar a dudas, que Edward le tomó la parte trasera del cuello, y luego la besó.

Sintió un súbito tintineo en su corazón y no tuvo que luchar para que ella le respondiera de la misma manera. Cerró la mano en su cadera y con la otra sostuvo su mandíbula, mientras sus labios se tocaban por primera vez. Tan extraños y desconocidos. Tan lejanos y testarudos. Le mordió el labio inferior con los dientes, soltando un gemido de su boca.

Era un beso desesperado y prohibido.

Ella respiró en su boca y se alejó.

—Aro… Aro. —repetía sin aire.

Pero él no le permitió seguir. Apretó su otra cadera y la besó de nuevo.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Bella lo empujó y chocó contra el escritorio.

—Papá, ¿estás ocupado? —la puerta se abrió sin esperar una respuesta.

Riley, el hijo menor de Aro, se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

El rostro de Bella se puso en todos los tonos.

Riley tenía doce años, y traía consigo un panfleto sobre las clases de natación, así que, gracias a esa concentración de querer enseñárselo a Aro, es que el chico ni se percató de nada.

—Perdón, pensé que estaba mi papá.

—Tu papá tuvo una emergencia, cariño.

—Entonces vendré a verlo más tarde. Adiós.

No le salió la voz para darle una respuesta.

Se miraron entre los dos.

—Mierda. —susurró ella.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes labial por toda la cara. —gruñó, tendiéndole un pañuelo y sacando una lápiz labial rojo— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¡Vete! Aro vendrá en cualquier minuto.

Edward la vio retocarse el maquillaje con severidad, y como estaba tan confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, salió sin decir una sola palabra del despacho.

* * *

 **Beso, beso, beso. Eso lo complica todo.**

 **Nos leemos prontito! Gracias por manifestarse :)**

 **Buena tarde.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Cargo de conciencia.**

Bella se sentó en el borde de la silla para asimilar la situación. No tuvo tiempo de retocarse de nuevo los labios cuando Aro entró nuevamente al despacho. Su rostro tiene que haberse puesto pálido por los pocos segundos de diferencia que hubo desde que Edward salió, pero lo supo fingir bien.

Aro le echó un vistazo.

—Bueno, supongo que me tienes una explicación lógica.

Aún le faltaba el aire, aún pensaba en lo que Edward y ella habían hecho.

—No.

—¿No?

—No sé qué esperas que te diga.

Aro movió los dedos sobre la mesa.

—No puedes irte cuando se te da la gana, no con un desfile a puertas, caramba.

—Me sentía mal, por el amor de Dios. ¿Es que acaso no tengo permiso para sentirme mal?

—¿Tanto te costaba avisarme?

Ella frunció los labios. Este chasqueó la lengua y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—¿Te llamaron por teléfono, no? —asintió— ¿Quién?

Hubo un corto silencio.

—La esposa de Félix.

Ese corto silencio se volvió una pesada carga para ambos.

—Nunca llama a menos para buscar su sueldo. —dijo ella.

Aro sonrió, apenas.

—Quería saber cómo iba el negocio.

—Ah.

El ambiente no mejoró. Si existía algo en lo que podían Aro y ella entenderse, era eso. Así que, por alguna razón, Aro dejó el tema por la paz.

—Asegúrate de avisarme la próxima vez que decidas desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Ella se levantó de la silla, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

—Estoy segura que, si algún día me raptan, pediré a mis secuestradores que te avisen antes.

Lo dijo con sarcasmo. Aro lo sabía.

Subió al segundo piso y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta en donde dormía Edward. No sabía si él se encontraría allí, pero necesitaba aclarar la situación lo antes posible. Suspiró. Volvió a recordar los labios de él mordiendo los suyos y algo dentro de ella se estremeció.

* * *

Edward no estaba en su habitación, sino en la cocina, apoyándose en la mesa de desayuno con un cuenco de frutas y la mirada perdida.

Alice se aclaró la garganta e hizo sonar los platos sucios en el lavavajillas, llamando su atención.

—¿Su hijo se encuentra bien?

—¿Mi hijo?

—Pensé que podría estar preocupado por su hijo, como lo veo tan desconcentrado. Apuesto que ni sabe lo que le dije hace cinco minutos.

—Discúlpame, Alice, yo no…

—¿Ve? No le dije nada hace cinco minutos.

Ella tenía espuma de loza hasta en las mejillas y con una sonrisa genuina, volvió a su tarea.

—Vendrá un amigo a visitarme, ¿te importaría si...?

—¿Quiere que les lleve algo para tomar? No hay problema.

—Tú siempre adivinas todo ¿no?

—Como si usted no fuese un Vulturi más, señor Edward.

No supo si eso era un alago o un insulto.

Alice meneó la cabeza.

Mientras esperaba a Jasper, se le ocurrió sentarse en el sofá de la sala y hojear las revistas de la mesa. Todas las revistas pertenecían a la compañía de Aro. Las revistas con Isabella de portada eran fabulosas. A Edward le pareció increíble como el maquillaje resaltaba lugares imprescindibles en su rostro. Estaba su cara impresa como una princesa, o mejor dicho, una muñeca.

Tan concentrado estaba en ella, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien ingresó a la sala.

Su padrino se veía visiblemente incómodo.

—Edward, ¿recuerdas a Rachel Lewis? La esposa de Félix Lewis.

Este hizo memoria en su cabeza, y lo único que le recordaba Lewis, era aquel hombre de mala fama amigo de su padrino, y del dinero. Lewis había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Edward le ofreció la mano a Rachel, una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años.

—La recuerdo. —mintió— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Rachel.

—Lo mismo digo. —respondió ella mirándole la camisa abierta.

Aro y Rachel estaban intercambiando algunas palabras cuando Isabella hizo acto de presencia. A Edward se le olvidó que todavía traía las revistas consigo y ella se dio cuenta de inmediato. Hicieron contacto visual lo suficiente para saber que tenían una conversación pendiente. Ni siquiera supo cuál era el tema de plática entre los tres, ya que lo único que tenía en la mente era de haber probado los apetitosos labios de Isabella Vulturi.

La esposa de su primo Alec.

La nuera de su padrino.

Esto estaba yéndose al carajo.

Tras una larga introducción, los tres se retiraron de la sala sin despedirse.

Jasper no tardó en llegar.

Edward y él eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, junto a Jacob. La diferencia es que Jasper era más tranquilo, el razonable del grupo, así que no era extraño que llegase con un traje de dos piezas y los botones de la camisa bien abrochados.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no entrada a esta casa.

—¿En serio?

—¿Desde qué te fuiste? Más de siete años. —razonó— ¿Cómo están las cosas con Kate?

Edward puso mala cara.

—De mal en peor.

—¿Y Aiden? ¿Le contaste a tu madre que Aiden no es tu hijo biológico?

—No lo he decidido aún, es tan difícil.

Alice vino con una bandeja de plata y el plumero dentro de su delantal en la cadera derecha.

—Traje cervezas para los señores.

—Disculpa, pero vengo manejando. —explicó Jasper.

—Oh. ¿Le ofrezco otra cosa? ¿Té, café…? ¿Agua? La que tenemos está limpiecita.

—Un té estaría bien.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Cuánto qué?

—¿Cuánto de azúcar? —aclaró agitando el plumero de la cadera y haciendo que el polvo cayese dentro de la bandeja— Ups.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—Sin azúcar, gracias.

Ella se echó para atrás.

—¿Qué tan amarga puede ser su existencia para tomar té sin azúcar, señor?

—Alice… —reprendió Edward.

—Ya sé, ya sé, no puedo ser tan confianzuda con las visitas. Regresaré con su té en menos de lo que canta un gallo. ¿Le ofrezco alguna galleta para pasar el trago amargo? Oh, espere... ¿es que acaso sufre de diabetes? ¿por eso toma té sin azúcar? ¡Jesús! ¡Mejor voy por su té, señor! ¡Discúlpeme!

Jasper seguía riéndose para cuando Alice desapareció de la sala.

—¿Siempre es así?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pregúntale a cualquiera de los que viven aquí, todos te dirán que sí.

Después de que regresara con el té, se dio prisa para arrancar de la sala sin mirarlos ni una vez.

Cuando Jasper se fue, Alice estaba todavía con el plumero en la cadera.

—Señor, disculpe mi tan desubicado comentario, no tenía idea que su amigo sufría de diabetes. Sé que a veces digo las cosas sin filtro, pero pensé que yo había aprendido a…

—Jasper no tiene diabetes, Alice. ¿Es que acaso no sabes que la gente toma el té como quiere?

Se quedó pensando en ello.

—Tiene razón, es que la última vez que serví un té con azúcar a una visita esta sufría de diabetes y fue un desastre. Me quedé de patitas en la calle.

—Bien, pues no tienes que preocuparte más.

Ella sonrió y cogió el plumero.

—Tengo que limpiar la habitación de la señora Isabella, si me permite, señor.

—Es imposible que puedas tutearme ¿no?

Apuntó el índice hacia él en el umbral.

—¡Acertó, señor Cullen!

* * *

Isabella vio a Rachel Lewis despedirse de Aro en la puerta.

Podía notar lo mucho que a Aro le molestaba la presencia de esa mujer, que solo venía a visitarlos cada mes para recibir su cheque.

A Bella no le importaba, de todos modos.

Esperó a que él volviese. Se quedó en una esquina a observar como la puerta se cerraba en un chirrido. Cuando Aro se dio la vuelta, le señaló con la barbilla el despacho.

—Piensa salir del país por un tiempo.

—¿Eso te conviene?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que seguir pagándole. Ya sabes que, al ser la viuda de Félix, tiene derechos.

—Deberías pagarle más.

—¿Más?

—Lo que le pagas no es suficiente con todo lo que…

—Isabella, guarda silencio. Se supone que ese tema está cerrado. —Bella sintió un clic en el corazón— Querida, no te preocupes por nada. Deja de atormentarte.

No estaba tan segura de ello, por eso odiaba cuando Rachel los visitaba a menudo.

Edward la llamó desde lejos cuando salió del despacho, pero ella corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Recordó como era Félix Lewis, el mejor amigo y socio de Aro Vulturi, y el responsable de convertir la agencia de modelos en el lugar más concurrido de la ciudad, hace tantos años.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

El mismo Félix Lewis que ella había matado de un solo disparo.

Y que, para su desgracia, Aro sabía.

* * *

 **No pueden quejarse conmigo porque les he subido los capis bien seguiditos. Se me empezaron a juntar tantos capítulos listos de este fic que me dije: estos deben ver la luz ya!**

 **¿Cómo quedaron con ese final? ¿Más confundidas que antes, verdad? En el próximo capítulo tendremos la explicación. Ahora, ¿se imaginaron que ese era el motivo por el que Aro dominaba tanto a Bella? ¿La está chantajeando? Prontito, prontito sabremos.**

 **Mil gracias como siempre por su apoyo incondicional y por manifestarse con un review. GRACIAS!**

 **Que tengan linda noche.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Rojo**

Bella cogió la botella de whisky de la sala y se sirvió una copa con mucho hielo. El líquido amargo no fue suficiente para todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese minuto. Necesitaba sacarse a Félix Lewis de la cabeza.

Nunca fue un tema para Aro y para ella. Tenía dieciocho años en aquel entonces y había sido en defensa propia. Lewis tampoco era un pan de Dios, su currículum personal era bastante variado; meterse en la cama con las modelos más antiguas, coquetear con las más jovencitas. Él fue quién la contrató y ofreció una cantidad desvergonzada de dinero para que fuese parte de la agencia. Ella aceptó desesperada por dejar de ser la mantenida de sus padres.

Estaba Jane de por medio. Amigas desde la secundaria. Cuando esta le comentó que su padre y el mejor amigo pretendían poner una agencia de modelaje, vio en ella su oportunidad para triunfar. Había deseado tanto ser modelo desde que tenía catorce años.

Pero ese sueño solo fue el comienzo de su pesadilla. Joven, demasiado ingenua y confianzuda, permitió los coqueteos, las palabras bonitas, los aumentos de sueldo. Todo con una sonrisa, siempre pensando que lo hacía porque le gustaba cómo hacía su trabajo. Pero entonces Lewis comenzó a exigir su recompensa. Y los coqueteos, las seguidillas, las llamadas a media noche, comenzaron a alarmarla.

 _Joven e inexperta. Joven y demasiado estúpida._ Pensó.

Se dejó llevar por muchas cosas.

Si tan solo nunca lo hubiese concedido.

Si tan solo nunca hubiese llegado la fiesta de fin de año, hace más de trece años.

Cuando, con un solo trago dulce, ella había empezado a hiperventilar. No recuerda mucho salvo el día después de esa tragedia. La fiesta fue en casa de Félix y su esposa, y no estaba segura de cómo llegó al estudio de Lewis. Las voces fueron demasiado débiles y lejanas, y los labios de su jefe estaban controlando su cuello. Intentó alejarse, pero él la interceptó.

Bella forcejeó. Eso es lo único que recuerda. Sus brazos le empujaban y ella no gritaba, porque estaba drogada. Ahora entiende que estaba drogada.

Lewis tenía una pistola en el pantalón. Y hasta el día de hoy, Bella siempre creyó que, si en ese minuto hubiese seguido insistiendo en negarse a sus caricias, Félix la hubiese matado. Pero no lo hizo.

Ella lo hizo.

 _Bang._

Hay un momento después del disparo, que se imaginó que la bala le había alcanzado a ella. Estaba tan ida, tan fuera de sí. No supo cómo cogió su pistola del pantalón. Él también estaba borracho y drogado, porque sus manos estaban torpes y sus piernas apenas le sostenían el cuerpo. De modo que, si comparamos la fuerza de él sin sus cinco sentidos, es bastante probable que hubiesen estado al mismo nivel.

Todo el mundo estaba celebrando en el jardín trasero, y cuando pretendía ponerse a gritar de horror, Aro Vulturi estaba en la puerta mirando la escena del crimen con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas.

— _¡QUÉ HICISTE, ISABELLA! ¡QUÉ HICISTE!_ —gritó. Agitó los brazos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Él la sostuvo del brazo en algún momento, mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro— _¡SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!_

Bella pensó que Aro la había salvado, pero eso no era cierto. Si ella se hubiese quedado allí esperando a que la gente empezara a darse cuenta que había un cadáver y que la presunta asesina estaba con pistola en mano, terminaba desprestigiando su trabajo. ¿Cómo iban a surgir, si una de las modelos había matado al jefe?

Lo que ocurrió luego, con los meses… es una larga historia. La misma historia que la mantiene hoy aquí, bebiendo whisky caro, oliendo a perfumes de marcas prestigiosas y con las uñas recién hechas. Trece años más tarde, a sus treinta años, a veces todavía sueña que vuelve a los dieciocho.

A veces todavía escucha el _Bang_ de la pistola.

.

.

.

* * *

Edward entró al recibidor asegurándose de que Isabella no se diese cuenta. Ella traía la copa de whisky apoyada en los labios, mirando hacia la nada. Estaba estática, pálida como siempre, pero hermosa. Llevaba el cabello recogido esta vez en un moño despreocupado, y lápiz labial rojo en su boca, el mismo que probó por sí mismo.

Nunca, jamás le gustó tanto un labial rojo.

Desde que había ocurrido eso en el despacho de su padrino, no había podido quitársela de la cabeza, y sabía que eso no era correcto, sobre todo para él. Kate le había sido infiel de tal manera que terminó responsabilizándolo con un hijo que no le pertenecía, pero que amaba con la vida. Sabía el dolor y la traición que eso conllevó. Y no se lo deseaba a nadie. Entonces ¿por qué había besado a una mujer casada? ¿Por qué tenía pensamientos viciosos con aquella mujer de la mirada triste?

—¿Estás así por nuestra conversación pendiente o por otra cosa que no puedo saber?

Bella saltó en su lugar, casi desbordándosele la copa de whisky. Miró a Edward desde su distancia, que era poca, y suspiró.

—Justo pensaba en llamarte… para que habláramos.

Este abrió sus brazos, totalmente entregado.

—Aquí me tienes. —dijo— Soy todo tuyo.

Sabía a lo que se refería, pero no pudo evitar pensar a qué sentido lo decía.

—Tú entiendes la gravedad de la situación ¿verdad? ¿Sabes quién soy?

—Isabella Vulturi y no es necesario que me digas con quién estás casada porque lo sé perfectamente.

Bella miró hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie viniese.

—Nos besamos en el despacho de Aro. —murmuró— ¿No te parece suficiente?

—¿Lo fue para ti?

Se le revolvió el estómago, el calor empezó a subir por su cara y le odió un momento. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre? ¿Por qué la perturbaba tanto? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo enloquecía cuando lo tenía cerca?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto…

—No se puede volver a repetir.

—No. —contestó ella— Esto es peligroso y te voy a pedir que te mantengas alejado de mí, lo más que puedas.

Edward asintió.

—Es lo mejor, estoy de acuerdo.

—Sí.

Respiró hondo.

Y Dios, fue ella quien hizo el primer movimiento.

En el recibidor, con la puerta abierta, la luz encendida y con Alice deambulando por alguna parte, ella cerró la distancia y lo besó. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello, a sabiendas de que era un error garrafal. Su mente se lo decía, se lo repetía una y otra vez. _Esto está mal, detente, esto está mal._ Pero sus labios sabían tan bien y él besaba _tan bien._ Edward respondió al beso apenas sintió que ella se movía primero. Apretó sus manos alrededor de sus caderas, luego encima de su trasero y ni siquiera así era suficiente. Necesitaba más, ansiaba más.

Esta mujer lo volvía loco.

Le apartó el pelo y cogió su cabeza en el mejor ángulo posible. Sus labios temblaban de excitación y le mordió la boca una y otra vez con cada jadeo que recibía en respuesta.

—Esto está mal. —susurraba ella.

—Muy mal, muñeca, muy mal. —contestó él, volviendo a su tarea.

 _Muñeca…_ Bella era una muñeca. Una muñeca incapaz de alejarse. Una muñeca de trapo.

Intentó zafarse sin éxito, y terminó descansando la cabeza en la frente de él.

—Esto es absurdo y lo sabes.

—Nunca debiste besarme, en primer lugar.

—Demonios. —se quejó.

Edward se rio.

—¿Cuántos secretos más voy a guardar por ti? ¿eh? Ya van tres.

Ella lo miró con descaro, y se alejó sin decir palabra. Estaba cruzada de brazos, con los labios entreabiertos, y Edward hubiese querido tener un par de ellos para poder besarlos por la noche, en su cama, a la hora que sea.

Bella le apuntó con el dedo.

—Ni una palabra de est…

—No me conviene, Isabella. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Se miraron por un largo tiempo, a una buena distancia, como si no acabasen de comerse la boca a besos. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, sintiendo ese hormigueo ridículo en el estómago. Fue ella quien abandonó el lugar antes de cometer otra locura. Y aunque luchó para que no sucediera, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios en la puerta del recibidor, cuando Edward ya no podía mirarla.

Después de tanto tiempo, Bella estaba sonriendo de verdad.

* * *

 **¿Cómo irá a terminar todo esto?**

 **mmmm**

 **Mil gracias por sus apreciaciones para el fic, los leo a cada uno de ustedes siempre.**

 **Que tengan una linda noche!**

 **Besos y hasta muy pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **La boca del lobo**

Edward estuvo libre de pasajeros a eso del mediodía.

Se fumó un cigarrillo en el capó, leyó el periódico en el asiento del conductor y platicó con Jacob sobre su vida. El día estaba extrañamente soleado, pero tenía los nudillos fríos como la nariz de un perro.

—Tu madre es un ángel, estoy seguro que lo superará. Cuando le cuentes a tu familia que Aiden no es tu hijo, vas a sentir que tienes un peso menos de encima. —le había contado su idea de darles la noticia a sus padres, pero todavía le costaba enfrentarlo— Mira, van a ocurrir dos cosas; primero, tu madre llorará hasta secarse. Segundo, odiará a Kate más de lo que ya la odia, si eso es posible. Nada más.

—No parece que conocieses a mi madre.

—Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan malo.

Edward rodó los ojos.

Iba a pensárselo un poco más. Buscar alguna buena excusa para no tener que ir y enfrentar la realidad. Él lo estaba haciendo de a poco, ahora tocaba la segunda parte. Después de una corta meditación, le dio el cigarrillo a Jacob y preparó el auto. Sus padres vivían a las afueras de la ciudad. La casa no era tan gigante y espaciosa como la de su padrino, pero al menos, las habitaciones eran lo suficientemente cómodas para todos.

El perro de su madre fue el primero quién lo recibió, ladrándole sin parar.

Su hermana Bree estaba allí para él, de pie en la puerta. Ella era calcada al carácter de los Vulturi, seria, intimidante. Solo era una máscara. Poseía la amabilidad de los Cullen, su padre.

—Al menos aún recuerdas la dirección de esta casa. —bromeó. Él no esperó a que ella descruzara los brazos para estrecharla— Idiota ¡bájame ya!

—Reconoce que estás muy feliz de verme de nuevo.

—Estoy por darte una patadas en las bolas, pero… —en vez de eso, le golpeó el brazo— ¿Qué clase de hermano traidor tengo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó mientras se sobaba el brazo adolorido.

—¿Qué haces viviendo con Aro y no con nuestros padres?

—Bree...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Las cosas entre mamá y él no están del todo bien y lo sabrías si te tomaras cinco minutos de tu valioso tiempo para llamarnos a menudo, maldito ingrato.

—¿Puedes dejarme entrar y explicártelo?

Lo miró bajo sus ojos de aceituna, y caminó delante de él hasta la entrada principal de la casa Cullen. El perro de su madre entró con ellos, como parte de la familia. No se sorprendería que estuviese ocupando su lugar en la mesa.

Esme estaba bordando mientras conversaba con Carlisle, quién tomaba una taza de té.

En cuanto se percataron de su presencia, las voces se silenciaron y se miraron rápidamente entre sí.

—Edward, hijo. —Carlisle se notó el más contento por su visita, acercándose y estrechándolo entre sus brazos— Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

Su madre se quedó allí, recta y con los labios fruncidos. Pasase lo que pasase, Esme Cullen nunca dejaría de ser orgullosa. De seguro todavía le sacaba en cara aquella vez que ella había ido donde Aro y lo había encontrado junto a toda su familia. No pretendía buscar pleito, amaba a su madre, independiente de su carácter tan rancio.

—Hola, madre.

—Vaya, te acordaste que tenías familia. —asintió con la cabeza.

Edward se acercó y depositó un beso en su sien.

Así fue todo desde que eligió a Kate. Su madre nunca le perdonó que la eligiera antes que a ellos. Se lo había dicho, si él se iba, entonces rompía el lazo familiar. Los primeros meses Esme deambulaba por los pasillos como si se le hubiese muerto un familiar muy querido. Después lo superó, o al menos quiso creer eso, porque cuando nació Aiden, ella había vuelto a sonreírle con dulzura.

Por eso le dolía tanto tener que contarle la verdad.

Bree les sirvió té, mientras su padre y él se enfrascaron en una conversación. Contó sobre su nuevo trabajo de chófer y que su estadía era permanente. Ante aquello, su madre pareció interesada en la charla.

—Así que es cierto que tú y Kate rompieron.

Había olvidado lo directa que podía llegar a ser.

—Sí.

—Era tan evidente. Por algo estabas viviendo solo con Aro. No me sorprende para nada, si esperas mi reacción.

—¿Podemos escuchar a Edward, cariño? —sugirió su padre.

—Gracias, papá.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ahora esa mujer?

—Esme —reprendió Carlisle.

Empezaron una discusión entre los dos. Su padre también tenía su carácter, pero su madre… tal vez solo estaba evitando que fuese a casa de Kate y la encarara. Desde un principio ella le había cogido mala porque decía que no le tenía confianza. "No es de fiar, Edward. No parece leal" No quería que se inmiscuyeran de esa manera, pero él no podía hacer nada contra ello.

La discusión siguió, a pesar de la insistencia de Bree en que guardaran silencio. Ninguno parecía escucharla.

—Aiden no es mi hijo. —susurró.

La sala se llenó de un asqueroso silencio. Su madre pasó de tener el ceño fruncido a ponerse pálida como una tela de cebolla. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y su espalda chocó contra el sofá de seda.

Bree fue la única que reaccionó de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

Esme se puso a llorar tanto que se agarró la cara con las manos.

—¿Te engañó? —preguntó Bree de nuevo.

Su madre explotó de ira.

—¡Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije! —chillaba encolerizada— ¡Te lo dije tantas veces!

Lloró y tiró la taza de té de Carlisle al suelo. El bordado se lo lanzó al perro sin querer y salió como un espectro de la sala.

Su hermana no volvió a preguntar, y en cambio, se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, algo que jamás había hecho antes. Fue la forma que tuvo para decirle cuánto lo sentía. Y su padre, que, para su sorpresa, solo suspiró y se quedó allí sin hacer nada.

—¿No vas a decir nada, papá?

El hombre levantó la cabeza, todavía en shock. No tuvo la fuerza de ponerse de pie y abrazarlo. Estaba con la mano puesta sobre su barbilla, como si luchase para no romperse a sí mismo.

—Lo siento mucho, hijo.

No había nada más que decir en ese momento.

—Lo sé, papá. —suspiró Edward— Lo sé.

Jacob había acertado mucho en sus palabras; su madre lloraría hasta cansarse y odiaría a Kate más de lo que ya lo hacía. Su padre no la siguió para consolarla, en cambio, cuando pudo asimilar la situación, puso una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Así que esta noche tenemos visitas.

La mesa estaba llena de comida y la única silla desocupada era la que usualmente usaba Alec. Junto a Jane esta noche, se encontraba Cayo, su novio. Aro estaba actuando del mismo modo que siempre ha hecho con los novios de Jane, así que a nadie le pareció extraño sus bromas de mal gusto. Siempre trataba de incomodarlo con alguna cosa en particular. Hoy le tocaba a su cabello.

—Lindo tono. —comentó este con una risita, refiriéndose a su cabellera fucsia.

Cayo estaba rojo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Podemos empezar a comer, cielo? —Tia, como siempre, suavizando el ambiente.

Edward miró hacia Isabella, frente a él en la mesa. Sus miradas se encontraron como imanes, y ella no se apartó hasta que Alice llegó para servir agua en las copas. Se arriesgaron ante el hecho de que se encontraban con toda la familia en la mesa, pero nadie lo notó. Así se llevaban de hace varios días. Miradas que iban, miradas que venían. Nada más. No habían tenido tiempo de conversar, aunque Bella estaba tratando de evitar ese enfrentamiento. Ya había pasado una vez, dos veces… con la tercera iba a ser imposible detenerse. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que no era correcto, pero se sentía bien.

Alguien gritó salud. Benjamín, o tal vez fue el mismo Aro.

—¡Salud! —repitieron todos, chocando sus copas.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, y tocó levemente la copa de vino en la suya.

Cayo no se quedó mucho tiempo. Bromeó con Riley sobre algo en particular, se besuqueó con Jane en los pasillos y luego se despidió de todos. Cuando empezaron los bostezos, la mayoría comenzó a ponerse de pie de los asientos.

Bella también estaba cansada, pero porque había tomado mucho vino. Lo poco que ingirió de la comida, lo tiró por el excusado más tarde. Se lavó los dientes, se limpió la cara frente al espejo y salió del baño. El mismo que quedaba a una puerta de su habitación y desde el mismo baño donde pudo ver a Edward en el umbral de la puerta de enfrente, esperándola.

Le hizo un sonido con la boca, o los dientes. Bella miró por el pasillo con disimulo.

—¿Qué?

Parecían dos colegiales de internado levantados de la cama cuando las monjitas estaban durmiendo.

—Te espero en la terraza. —susurró.

Ella no pudo decirle que estaba cansada. Edward se fue con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y se preguntó si era una buena idea ir a la terraza.

Claro que no era una buena idea.

Se cambió su vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo por unos jeans y una camiseta blanca traslúcida. Era ropa que casi nunca usaba, salvo cuando visitaba a sus padres. Cuando iba de visita donde ellos, se convertía en otra persona. Adiós vestidos, adiós tacones, adiós estereotipos.

Se arregló la coleta del pelo y salió de su habitación.

La terraza quedaba a un extremo de la cocina y muy lejos de las habitaciones. La luz estaba apagada así que supuso que Alice ya se había ido a la cama. Bella entró sin hacer ruido. Tuvo la sensación de que era una intrusa allanando la propiedad privada de alguien más. Se sintió observada y perseguida, abrumada por meterse en la boca del lobo, confundida por querer meterse a toda costa sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Y Edward también lo sabía, por eso sintió una mezcla de malicia y culpabilidad. Culpa porque era la mujer de su primo. Malicia porque Isabella vino hasta aquí aun cuando él creyó que no lo haría.

—¿Crees que Aro algún día acepte a Cayo? —le preguntó él de la nada, en ese espacio tan reducido para los dos.

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre la barandilla.

—Uno se puede esperar cualquier cosa de Aro.

—Olvidaba lo mucho que lo conoces, muñeca.

—Más de lo que me gustaría.

—Estoy seguro que sí.

Lo entendía. Ahora viviendo aquí, sabiendo cómo era el carácter de su familia, conociendo desde pequeño la ambición de su padrino, notando como Isabella se rompía a pedazos por un trabajo que claramente no le gustaba, mintiéndole a todos, escondiendo secretos, lo entendía. Sabía que su padrino, tal vez, no era como él imaginaba.

Podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa.

Y aunque no pretendía incomodarla, su impaciencia lo hacía preguntar cosas que no debía.

—Te he estado observando desde que llegué a esta casa hace unos meses ¿sabes? Porque quería entender un poco sobre lo que había pasado en ese hospital. Lo que ocultabas no era bueno. Tu actitud, tu indiferencia no ayudaba a que lo comprendiera … pero después empecé a fijarme en los detalles; tu reacción con mi padrino, su actitud contigo, las conversaciones en privado, tu delgadez, miradas que piden ayuda a gritos, y yo… Isabella… —susurró, apesadumbrado— Pensé cualquier cosa. Todavía lo hago.

—Edward…

—Me hace pensar, por ejemplo, cosas tan absurdas sobre mi padrino y Alec, como si te estuvieran obligando a permanecer aquí por alguna razón. —Bella se puso tan nerviosa que le empezaron a temblar los labios. Edward lo notó— ¿Es eso? ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

¿Hasta qué punto iba a callar? ¿Hasta qué punto iba a escuchar a Edward decir todas esas verdades sobre su vida?

Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para cerrar la boca, pero su corazón pedía otra cosa. Y lo hizo.

— _Sí._

A pesar de que esperaba esa respuesta, a Edward lo dejó boquiabierto que lo reconociera.

—Entonces no es por dinero.

—No.

—¿Y el bebé? —se atrevió a decir, aprovechando la instancia, sabiendo que era un tema delicado. Isabella agachó la cabeza, pero Edward la sostuvo con una mano— No era de Alec.

—Lo era. —admitió con la voz rota— Era de Alec, te lo juro.

Él quería preguntar _¿Y por qué ocultaste al bebé de Alec si no tenías nada de qué sentirte culpable?_

No fue necesario. Ella tomó la palabra. Parecía una hermosa noche, una noche llena de revelaciones que, probablemente, eran a causa del vino de la cena.

Cuando Bella lo miró, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué Aro y Tia nunca tuvieron hijos biológicos? ¿Por qué Tia nunca quedó embarazada? —se apartó bruscamente el pelo de la cara— Ella fue su musa primero. Una buena musa no puede permitirse ciertas cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Saca tus propias conclusiones. ¿Por qué no podía tener a este bebé, Edward? —sacudió la cabeza— Siendo la musa de Aro Vulturi.

No se le ocurría nada ¿tal vez firmaban algún contrato? ¿era acaso algo de vida o muerte? ¿qué significaba eso? Suspiró con frustración y enredó los dedos en la cara suave de Isabella, tocando su nariz con la de ella, deseando poder ayudarla de alguna manera. Cerraron sus ojos.

Se escuchó el ruido de pies y ambos se alejaron rápidamente. Las luces se encendieron y el ruido de un motor en la calle los hizo alarmarse. Debían separarse lo antes posible. Se miraron una vez más y salieron por caminos separados.

Alice estaba de pie, con su bata para dormir, corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, Bella y Edward llegaron a un mismo punto inicial, en distintas direcciones.

La imagen fantasmal de alguien caminando hacia ellos, hizo que las piernas de Isabella comenzaran a temblar.

Alec Vulturi empujó su maleta, y a la primera persona que vio, fue a su esposa.

Con una enorme sonrisa, él abrió sus brazos hacia su dirección.

—Isabella, cariño.

* * *

 **La actitud de Esme es tan rara como la de Aro. Todo ese círculo familiar es incomprensible, así que no me pidan explicaciones jajaja**

 **Bueeeeno. En el capítulo anterior, la mayoría recordó a Alec ¿Qué será de Alec? Pues... charán... Alec regresó.**

 **Decir también que, hay mucho qué saber sobre Bella, y esto está por destaparse muy pronto.**

 **Gracias por leerme siempre y comentarme. Me alegran el día.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **No eres un superhéroe**

Isabella amedrentó la decepción de su rostro cuando Alec se aproximó a ella. Hubiese deseado poder retroceder, pero no podía. Estaba en shock, incluso si sabía que algún día volvería a casa, se arrepentía de no haber aprovechado su soledad.

Alec traía barba y los ojos cansados por el viaje. Sus brazos se estrecharon alrededor de su delgado cuerpo y de pronto su barbilla estaba en su hombro, mientras comenzaba a toquetearla. Incluso allí… no se pudo mover.

—Soy yo, cariño. No es un espejismo. —se rio.

Ojalá lo fuera.

—Alec.

La atención de este cambió luego de que la voz de Edward los interrumpiera. Bella suspiró y agradeció en silencio esa repentina voz que hizo que su esposo dejara de darle importancia. Se quedó de pie todavía sintiendo la mano de Edward agarrada en su cara a punto de besarla.

—¿Edward? —murmuró incapaz de creer que se trataba de él— ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una sonrisa de reconocimiento adornó su rostro y ambos se estrecharon en un abrazo. Edward le echó un vistazo a Bella desde allí, percibiendo su incomodidad. Él no podía olvidar ese _Sí_ que lo cambiaba todo.

 _Me hace pensar cosas tan absurdas sobre mi padrino y Alec._

 _Como si te estuvieran obligando a permanecer aquí por alguna razón._

Necesitaba saber esa razón.

—Una larga historia, pero… ¿dónde has estado tú? Llevo aquí un par de meses y no te he visto ni la sombra.

Alec tosió.

—Soy el representante de mi padre en el trabajo ¿no lo sabías? Tuve que hacer algunos acuerdos muy importantes para nosotros y la agencia… y sí, también aproveché de unas merecidas vacaciones.

La gente empezó a salir de sus habitaciones. Jane saltó a los brazos de su hermano como un koala. Hubo ajetreos hasta por los menos, media hora. Benjamín y Edward le ayudaron a recoger el equipaje de la entrada, ya que estaba muy pesado y Alice no podía hacer todo el trabajo sola. Se sentaron todos alrededor de la sala para conversar, y Alec fue lo suficientemente directo para apoyar la mano en las piernas de Isabella y pegarse a ella como un posesivo.

.

.

.

* * *

Esa noche Edward no durmió bien.

Pasó de pensar en las razones que tendría ella para estar aquí y lo que estaría sucediendo en esa habitación en este momento.

Imaginó que, dadas las circunstancias, ella había puesto mala cara. Bella no lo fingía, eso era lo más extraño. ¿Si Bella no demostraba ni un poquito de emoción en el regreso de su esposo, por qué nadie se daba cuenta?

¿O solo él era demasiado ingenuo?

¿Estaban al tanto todos de lo que pasaba en esta casa?

Llegó a la conclusión de que lo estaban, porque de otra forma, no lo entendía.

Por la mañana desayunó con Tia, Jane y Alec. Aro se había ido temprano con Isabella a la agencia y aprovecharon para dejar a Riley en la escuela. La mitad del desayuno transcurrió escuchando a Alec hablar sobre su lujoso viaje, las extravagantes comidas y de un sinfín de cosas sin sentido que Edward no quiso seguir escuchando. De pronto, él no quería estar en un mismo lugar que su primo. El mismo primo con el que se crio de niño y que ahora no reconoce. Fueron muchos los años que Edward estuvo alejado de su familia como para darse cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el transcurso.

Trabajó solo por la mañana. Cuando regresó a casa, Alice le dijo que la única que había vuelto a casa, era Isabella.

—¿Sirvo la comida, señor Cullen?

—No, Alice. Gracias. Estaré en mi habitación.

Contempló el despacho vacío, la sala, el comedor. Sus pasos se volvieron lejanos repiquetes en la escalera. No había nadie allí que entorpeciera sus planes. Tocó el pomo de su puerta y se detuvo. El único sitio donde ella podría encontrarse era en su habitación, matando el tiempo del almuerzo para regresar al trabajo.

No lo pensó por mucho tiempo. Aquello no dejaba espacio a dudas. Necesitaba verla, aunque sea por unos minutos y asegurarse que estaba bien, que ahora que Alec había vuelto, ella no hubiese decidido esconderse como una tortuga de nuevo.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió en un solo clic y entró sin mirar atrás. Alguien podría haberlos visto y Edward nunca se hubiese percatado.

Isabella estaba contemplando la piscina del jardín trasero. Cuando lo vio, sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tranquila, no hay nadie en casa. Estamos solos.

Ella puso las manos en su pecho, tratando de empujarlo fuera.

—Vete, Edward. Alec puede volver en cualquier minuto. —rogó.

—No me voy a ir.

—¡Vete, por favor! —Edward cerró la puerta con llave. Apresó su rostro con las manos y lo atrajo hacia él, confinados en una jaula de respiraciones cortantes. Estaban jugando tan sucio que las piernas le temblaban— No puedo hacerlo … no podemos. Aprovechemos que esto ni siquiera ha empezado, Edward, por favor.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que no lo haría si pudiera? —murmuró— Tal vez si no fueras tan misteriosa y no quisiera descubrir todo eso que esconden en esta familia, la situación sería diferente y entonces yo podría irme de aquí.

—Entonces vete.

—¿Y dejarte aquí?

—He vivido aquí por años, tú no eres mi superhéroe. —recalcó con vehemencia— No me conoces, no te conozco.

Le apartó el cabello de la oreja, pasó el pulgar por la piel de su cuello e inspiró su aliento.

Isabella se mordió los labios, y Edward se preguntó si estaba coqueteando con él en estas circunstancias o solo estaba probando si se alejaba o no.

No lo hizo.

Esta vez, fue Edward quién acortó la distancia. Atrapó sus labios con sabor a sandia entre los suyos y recorrió sus manos por su espalda para atraerla hacia él. Descansó la barbilla en la de ella mientras recorría su lengua por lugares dentro de su boca que él comenzaba a reconocer. Y lo mejor de todo es que Isabella se lo permitía. Le permitía todo. Olvidó que estaban en su habitación, olvidó que Alec podía llegar en cualquier momento, olvidó que le había dicho a Edward hace unos minutos que se fuera, que no era su superhéroe ni nada por el estilo.

Superhéroe o no, sus labios sabían a gloria.

Se alejó, a un poco distancia, y se volvieron a besar.

Bella le tomó la cara entre sus manos con una fuerza poco vista en ella y se apartó.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—No lo sé. —respondió ella.

Se miraron mutuamente mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, encerrados allí, como dos estatuas.

—¿Quieres terminarlo?

Su respuesta debería ser sí, porque Edward solo le traía problemas, porque su intención no era andar a las andanzas con alguien a escondidas, porque debía recordar cuál era su puesto en esta casa. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar como lo hacían las hojas de otoño con el viento.

Nunca antes fue tan sincera como lo era ahora.

—No

Y tomó sus labios entre los suyos… otra vez.

.

.

.

* * *

Alec se había bebido la mitad de una botella de vodka cuando Edward entró a la sala. Era media noche y todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Edward bajó porque no tenía sueño y lo encontró tirado en el sofá revisando torpemente su celular.

—Es tan raro… verte aquí de nuevo. —le dijo Alec todavía sobrio. No podía ocultar su descontento al oírlo, como si de repente necesitara agarrarlo por el pescuezo y tirarlo contra el piso— Lamento lo de Kate. Jane me lo dijo… menuda zorra.

Edward se sentó en el asiento frente a él.

—¿Qué haces bebiendo vodka a esta hora?

—¿Qué hay de raro en eso? —inquirió devuelta, asomando una sonrisa burlona— Me sorprendes, Edward… no quiero pensar que te has vuelto una niñita.

—Vete a la cama, Alec.

—No… dormiré aquí… mi mujer no quiere verme. —murmuró — ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan raras? ¿Por qué se enojan por todo, Dios? Me siento fatal.

Empezó a lloriquear, pero luego soltó una risita apestando a alcohol.

—Tal vez es solo un mal día para ella.

—¡Siempre son malos días! Si hubiese sabido que se comportaría así antes de llegar a los diez años de matrimonio, entonces no me caso.

No sabía cómo preguntárselo sin sonar tan directo, pero no encontró otra salida.

—Cuando llegué a esta casa, me sorprendió saber que te habías casado, Alec. Tú, el caprichoso Alec Vulturi, el que conseguía todo de malas maneras. ¿Te casaste enamorado, al menos?

—Claro.

—¿Y ella?

—Supongo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Llevas aquí dos meses ¿no? Te habrás dado cuenta que su actitud no es para nada amistosa, pero es una buena persona.

—¿La amas?

Alec se rio.

—No me va las cursilerías, Edward. Creí que habías aprendido con la traición de Kate. El amor no existe. El dinero sí y la fama también.

—Entonces… ¿estás diciendo que ella se casó contigo por dinero?

La conversación comenzaba a ponerse interesante y mientras Alec más bebía, más información fácil obtenía.

—¿Por dinero? —chasqueó la lengua— Lo que menos le interesa a Isabella es el dinero, créeme. Sabe que estar conmigo es lo más seguro que tiene por ahora. Aunque gana bien en lo que hace, nunca se queda con todo el dinero. —luego, se empezó a reír— Estaba un poco obsesionado con ella ¿sabes? Demasiado diría. Tendrías que haberme visto tratando de ligármela antes de que Félix Lewis me quitara el trono.

—No entiendo lo que dices… ¿por qué no se queda con todo su dinero? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Félix Lewis con Isabella?

—Le envía una parte de su sueldo a sus padres, luego se deja la parte más pequeña para ella y hay una tercera parte que es la más generosa…

—Alec. —Aro estaba en la puerta de la sala, mirando a Alec como quien mira a su propio enemigo— Sabes que no me gusta que tomen en la sala, vete a la cama ahora.

—Pero, papá…

—Que te vayas, dije.

Alec se fue dando zancadas y Aro le echó un vistazo a Edward.

Este ni se inmutó. No tenía cabeza para eso. Necesitaba esclarecer la situación, desenredar los nudos imposibles.

Y Bella era la única que podía hacer eso.

* * *

 **¡Feliz San Valentín! Les traje este capi como regalo. Me imagino que quedaron con muchas más dudas (como siempre) pero no se preocupen... hay una revelación que se acerca a pasos agigantados y la bomba explotará.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentarme, siempre estoy muy agradecida de sus manifestaciones.**

 **Disfruten mucho este día para celebrar al amor, no solo de pareja sino el amor que transmitimos a nuestros seres queridos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Esme al ataque**

Edward no vio a Isabella al día siguiente. Un repentino viaje de negocios la obligó tanto a ella como a los demás a abandonar la ciudad por unas semanas. Edward ni siquiera podía llamarla. El único que se comunicaba con ella era Alec, y siempre decía que estaba bien. Él no lo creía, sin embargo.

Aro, por supuesto, se había unido al viaje. Sin él, ningún contrato podría efectuarse.

Riley vino corriendo desde la calle.

—¡Miren, miren! —gritó agitando una revista de espectáculo— ¡Bella sale en la portada!

El chico casi se tropezó con la alfombra. Alice se detuvo de servir té para echarle un vistazo. Luego se le unió Tia. Edward se acercó discretamente por detrás de Riley para ver la revista. Efectivamente, Isabella posaba allí, semi desnuda, con una túnica de color vino alrededor de su espalda y cabeza, y el cabello largo cubría solo sus pezones.

Tia le quitó la revista a Riley.

—¡Tú no puedes ver esto!

—¡No estaba viendo ningún sitio, mamá! —gruñó, muy molesto.

—¿Es de ahora? ¿La revista? —preguntó Alice con curiosidad y admiración.

Alec la interrumpió.

—Es de hoy. La sesión fue hecha antes de ayer. —sonrió con suficiencia— Mi hermosa esposa.

Encendió un cigarrillo y se fue a fumar a la terraza. Mientras Tia y Riley seguían discutiendo, Edward cogió la revista de entre sus manos y la observó. Llevaba suficientes días sin verla y ver una foto reciente de ella, solo hacia que se pusiese ansioso. Alice estuvo detrás de él y levantó la portada.

—¿Usted ha visto su rostro? ¡Es tan perfecto! Me refiero al de la señora Isabella, no su rostro. —explicó— No quiero decir que su rostro no sea perfecto, señor, pero no quiero que piense que…

—Alice, cállate, ya te entendí.

—Parece una muñequita de porcelana.

Se fijó en sus ojos inexpresivos, pero al mismo tiempo, provocativos. La comisura de sus labios tirando hacia arriba en una media sonrisa, sus rosados pómulos marcados y la sombra de una línea que dividía sus pechos.

—Lo es.

Edward revisó cada foto en el interior de la revista sin ningún pudor de que Alec pudiese volver. No le importaba, de todos modos, al tipo le gustaba cuando alguien más elogiaba a su esposa. Era repugnante la forma en que él siempre se expresaba de Isabella; como si fuese un caramelo y su ropa el envoltorio. Se había sentado junto a él en ocasiones y ella siempre salía a colación. _¿No te parece hermosa mi mujer, Edward?_ En algún momento llegó a pensar que sospechaba que había algo entre ellos, pero luego, cuando Jasper volvió a venir, le hizo las mismas preguntas.

.

.

.

—¡Papito! —gritó Aiden desde la puerta.

El padre de Kate asintió hacia él a modo de saludo. Estaba jugueteando con su cigarro electrónico en la hamaca que habían construido en la terraza del departamento.

—Hola, muchacho.

—Hola, señor Denali.

Edward sostuvo el cuerpo escuálido de Aiden entre los brazos y le revolvió la cabellera. El señor Denali observó a su pequeño nieto rotando a su alrededor y sonrió. Él se lo había dicho a Kate una vez, si Aiden no era hijo biológico de Edward, no tenía por qué seguir manteniendo esa falsa relación, pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso era absurdo, y que su nieto no podría haber tenido un mejor papá como él.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó este interrumpiendo el fraternal abrazo.

Aiden corrió lejos para salir a la calle.

—Supongo. —eso fue todo lo que le contestó. No había mucho que agregar— Hasta luego, señor Denali. Vendré con Aiden a eso de las siete.

Llevó a su hijo donde Esme. Esperaba que eso al menos reprimiera lo mal que su madre lo estaba pasando desde que supo que el niño no era su nieto biológico. Ella se puso a llorar al verlo, sentada en las butacas de la terraza con un jugo de naranja recién exprimido sobre la mesa de vidrio. Bree había llevado a los niños esta vez, así que pudo tener un momento a solas con su familia. Su padre se había ausentado por una reunión entre amigos, lo que notó enseguida. Le hubiese gustado sentir apoyo masculino entre dos mujeres con tanto carácter.

—¿Qué va a pasar con mi nieto ahora?

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes que exigir su custodia completa, ante la ley sigues siendo su padre.

—Siempre seré su padre, eso no tiene que cambiar.

—¿Y quién vendría siendo el donador de espermas?

—No lo sé.

Esme refunfuñó.

—Encima tiene el descaro de ocultártelo.

—Madre, por favor. —susurró Bree.

—¿Qué?

Edward suspiró, frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

Los chicos jugaron hasta que no dieron más y su hermana se ofreció a prepararles algo fresco para comer, mientras lo dejaba a solas con su madre. No le hizo demasiada gracia, pero no tenía opción.

Divisó la esquina de la revista donde aparecía Bella en la mesita, justo cuando su madre lo había notado también.

—La agencia no se cansa de enviarnos estas revistas.

—¿Viste las fotos?

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—Nada que no haya visto antes. Tia tenía mucho mejor cuerpo, esta chica es debilucha.

—Yo pienso que es muy guapa. ¿Leíste la entrevista? Hay algunas de mi padrino. —dijo a propósito para ver su reacción. Su madre puso mala cara, tal y como había imaginado— ¿Nunca me vas a contar por qué Aro y tú de pronto no se soportan?

—Si hubieses vivido aquí siempre, lo sabrías.

—Pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a sacármelo en cara?

Esme no dijo nada más. Edward, en cambio, gruñó mientras abría la revista y la leía nuevamente.

No es cierto.

No leyó ni el primer párrafo.

Hojeó las cuatro páginas completas de fotografías de Isabella en poca ropa por los siguientes diez minutos. Había una que era su favorita, donde ella estaba sentada sobre un piano y vestida solo con un camisón.

Tan bella, tan elegante, tan magnífica.

Esme no pasó por alto eso. Con el jugo de naranja en sus labios, le echó un vistazo a su hijo mientras veía las fotografías de Isabella.

Rodó los ojos.

—Es la mujer de tu primo favorito.

Edward apartó el rostro de la revista en su regazo.

—No es mi primo favorito.

—¿No desde hace cuánto? ¿Un par de meses? —soltó una carcajada— Tienes que ser tan idiota como Alec para fijarse en esa mujer.

—¿Qué te hizo ella?

Esme le quitó la revista, acomodando sus gafas para ver la sesión de fotos impresa en ese papel tan delicado.

—A mí nada.

—¿Entonces?

—Es una arribista.

—Mamá.

—Júrame que no te has metido a la cama con ella.

—Basta.

—No quiero que te acerques a ella, Edward, escúchame bien.

—¿Escucharte bien? ¡Si ni siquiera me quieres explicar nada! ¿Qué no me acerque a ella? Pues necesito razones. ¿Quieres que me vaya de la casa de mi padrino? Dame una razón para irme.

Ella lanzó la revista al piso.

—Mi hermano es ciego y ambicioso, y Alec es capaz de meterse con el mismísimo demonio si es necesario para conseguir su propósito, pero tú no, Edward… tú no te dejas llevar por eso, no caes en el juego de ellos.

—¿De qué juego? —su madre dejó de hablar. Se cruzó de brazos como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y Edward quiso preguntarle quién era la caprichosa ahora. Odiaba que se comportara así, odiaba sus silencios, odiaba sus misterios, lo detestaba. Pero era su madre y ella nunca iba a cambiar, así que no esperaba grandes cambios— ¡Mamá!

Su madre rugió como un león y se dio vuelta para encararlo, cerciorándose de que su voz se escuchara en un murmullo.

—¡Porque Isabella es una asesina! —escupió con veneno, dando vueltas a su alrededor y dejando a Edward pegado en su asiento— Porque ella mató a Félix Lewis hace tantos años atrás y tu padrino es cómplice. Porque sin Lewis muerto, mi hermano nunca hubiese ganado la cantidad desvergonzada de dinero que gana ahora, y nunca se hubiese quedado con ese puesto de jefe. Por supuesto, ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad cuando le ofrecieron guardar silencio ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quiero que te acerques a esa mujer?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella tiró su maleta de mano sobre la cama y estiró los brazos hacia arriba para quitarse el estrés. Nunca antes un viaje de negocios se le había hecho tan largo. Estaba cansada hasta de respirar. Riley había ido ansioso para recibirlos, curioso por los regalos que traían en los equipajes. Alice le ayudó para arrastrar sus maletas y Bella no se sorprendió cuando ella se puso de puntilla y le dio un abrazo de bienvenida. Generalmente nunca nadie se daba abrazos de bienvenida a menos que se tratase de año nuevo.

Aunque debía admitir que la había extrañado muchísimo. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia y a sus sabios consejos. Lo mismo que con Edward.

Que, por cierto, se sorprendió al notar su ausencia en el salón.

No se atrevió a preguntar por él. Alec le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la soltó para que subiera a su habitación. Sentía una leve y agradable sensación de libertad. De pronto, ya no le temía a nada. No supo si la distracción de un país diferente por unas semanas había cambiado en algo su perspectiva de vida. Ni siquiera supo por qué estaba arreglándose si había llegado recién ni por qué estaba mirándose el escote de la blusa en el espejo.

Bueno, sí sabía.

Ya no tenía miedo.

Limpió un poco el labial que se había corrido a sus comisuras y salió de su habitación.

La puerta de Edward estaba semi abierta y ella echó un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo para no encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa. Cuando quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, Edward se asomó en la puerta en medio de la oscuridad.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

Cuando Edward le preguntó si quería terminar esto que todavía no comenzaba… ella contestó que no.

Ese _no_ dio vueltas por su cabeza cada noche desde la última vez que lo había visto.

 _No, no, no._

Edward salió sin que se diese cuenta de las sombras y la tiró de la muñeca hacia él. Su cuerpo chocó contra el suyo mientras cerraba la puerta con llave. Todo estaba oscuro, silencioso. Ahogó un grito por la impresión y la lujuria, apoyando las manos en sus caderas varoniles. Edward recorrió su boca por su cuello, barbilla y hombros, pellizcando su piel cremosa tal y como lo imaginó en la revista. Ella sonrió aliviada por sus caricias, contenta de saber que nada de esto había sido un espejismo.

La besó en la boca. Apretó su cuerpo con los dedos sin pedir permiso.

Ella buscó sus labios nuevamente, desesperada por absorber todo lo que llevaba acumulando por semanas. Porque era mujer y porque también lo necesitaba.

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe, ejerciendo una fuerza desconocida que ella notó de inmediato. De pronto, su tacto era brusco e incómodo.

Cuando intentó preguntarle qué estaba pasando, él puso una mano en la pared para tomar el control de la situación. Y entonces soltó con un susurro casi ahogado de sus enrojecidos labios, dejándola totalmente paralizada.

Literalmente, entre la espada y la pared.

—Sé lo que le hiciste a Félix Lewis.

* * *

 **En el otro... tenemos un montón de declaraciones!**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Tengan buena noche ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **No puedo hacerlo**

Edward retrocedió en la oscuridad sin apartar las manos de las paredes. Bella sintió el hielo recorrerle la columna vertebral y a los dedos de sus pies escogerse. No se podía mover un solo centímetro, pero, aunque quisiera, Edward seguía apresándola como tratándose de una bestia salvaje. Sus ojos lo delataban: estaba confundido, decepcionado. Y ella quería reaccionar, apartarse, sentarse en algún lugar y explicarle todo con lujo de detalles.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras Edward se apartaba, quitando los brazos de la pared.

—Te espero en el estacionamiento de atrás, en el subterráneo. Te subirás y entonces te esconderás hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión. Tú y yo vamos a hablar… pero no aquí.

No tuvo otra opción más que asentir y Edward se fue sin decir una palabra. Ella se quedó pegada allí como una babosa, recuperando la respiración y asegurándose de que lo que acababa de pasar era real.

Era muy real.

Estaba en la habitación de Edward, ex cuarto de huéspedes, tartamudeando como cuando se ponía muy nerviosa. Se sentó un momento a la orilla de su cama y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a salir sin que nadie se diese cuenta? ¿Cómo llegaría al estacionamiento sin desvanecerse sobre el césped?

Tomó ese valor que tanto le costaba sacar a relucir, para levantarse y obligar a sus pies a moverse. De pronto, el pasillo ya no era el mismo de antes, ni las escaleras, ni las risas en el primer piso. Por un momento ya no le desagradaban tanto, por un momento hubiese querido tener esa valentía para enfrentarse a su adversario y salir huyendo.

Nadie la vio. Riley tenía a todo el mundo concentrado en su nueva colección de juego de azar. Bella avanzó camuflada hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, donde se encontraba la terraza. Levantó un pie, luego el otro y caminó de puntillas por el césped mojado. Echó leves vistazos hacia atrás con miedo de que alguien la hubiese visto salir, pero no era así. Agradecía como siempre esos pequeños despistes. Eso la hacían sentirse un poco más libre.

Edward tamborileaba los dedos encima del manubrio cuando ella se paró en el capó. Sus ojos se encontraron por una milésima de segundo antes de darse prisa y entrar. Se puso el cinturón, Edward encendió el motor y ella se escondió tal y como se lo había pedido.

No fue hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión para salir de su escondite.

No hubo una conversación previa, no supo si él realmente estaba enojado con ella. Imaginó lo que había sucedido. Siempre pensó que Esme terminaría contándole la verdad. Eso había roto la relación de hermanos que tenían con Aro, cuando este había mencionado el asesinato y Esme estaba allí escuchando sin querer. Ni siquiera tuvieron que negárselo.

Desde entonces la mujer tenía una muy mala imagen de ella. La imagen de una asesina.

Aparcaron cerca de un vedado; hermoso y clandestino. Igual que lo que ellos tenían.

Bella se bajó primero. Cruzó una arboleda y se sentó en las gradas de una cancha de fútbol poco concurrida. Suspiró. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando Edward se aproximó.

Él se sentó, preso en sus pensamientos y cruzó sus brazos sobre el regazo.

—¿Qué te hizo?

Bella lo miró. Él pudo ver su fragilidad, y aunque su madre le repitiese hasta el cansancio que Isabella era una mala persona, él no veía eso ahora mismo. Veía a una gran persona. A una gran mujer con una infinidad de restricciones y con un fuerte problema con la autoestima.

Tal vez no la conocía de años, pero sabía que no era el tipo de persona que decían que era.

—¿No me vas a preguntar primero por qué lo maté, en vez de lo que él hizo?

—No. Quiero saber qué te hizo.

Tragó saliva.

—Intentó… intentó sobrepasarse conmigo en la fiesta de año nuevo. Esa última fiesta de año nuevo de su vida.

Edward asintió, pensativo.

—¿Qué más?

Se tiró atrás en las gradas, mirando las estrellas del cielo.

—No recuerdo mucho. Solo sé que lo vi tirado en el suelo, ensangrentado… y a Aro pidiéndome que saliese de la habitación. Yo… estaba tan confundida. Lo hice sin medir las consecuencias, pero... no puedo arrepentirme. Lo maté con su pistola. Él la llevaba en su pantalón, seguramente para matarme.

—¿Por qué iba a querer matarte?

Encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé… porque era su amante, porque sabía muchas cosas, porque tenía miedo de que al final del día lo chantajeara.

—¿Y mi padrino?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Aro no dijo una sola palabra. La pistola nunca identificó mis huellas porque la había limpiado. Me tomó del brazo y me repitió entre gritos qué diablos había hecho. No me delató, y al principio, estaba agradecida. Pero obviamente, él no lo hizo de buena persona.

—Te utilizó.

—Aro quería la agencia. Le servía. Dejó morir a Félix en el suelo y me escondió. Se quedó con todo lo que le pertenecía, Edward, se hizo millonario a costa mía y de su mejor amigo. Me mantuvo junto a él con amenazas, repitiéndome cada día lo basura que yo era y que gracias a él yo no estaba en la cárcel. Después de que todo sucediese, me envió a Irlanda. Estuve allí unos años escondiéndome mientras la noticia de la muerte de Félix fuese olvidada. Cuando volví, me casé con Alec, porque él se lo pidió a Aro y este, por supuesto, le cumplía todos sus caprichos.

—Yo estuve en esa fiesta de fin de año… no te recuerdo.

—Yo tampoco.

—Continúa.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—Me uní a la agencia rápidamente después de casarme. A la gente le gustaba como yo era, mi cuerpo, mi rostro… así fue como poco a poco me convertí en su musa. Y entonces entré en ese infierno que es el modelaje. Antes no era tan así, porque era principiante, pero apenas te conviertes en un icono, cuando las cámaras te enfocan y comienzas a ser protagonista de múltiples marcas y un sinfín de revistas importantes, la vida te cambia. Cambias el modo en que ves la vida, en cómo luces, en lo que comes.

—Empezaste a dejar la comida.

—Empecé a vomitar la comida… forcé a mi estómago a devolverla. Estuve mucho tiempo sin aceptar que tenía un problema, me pesaba cada día de mi vida y de pronto me vi metida en una imagen obsesiva. Aro estaba feliz, radiante. Mientras más flaca estaba, mejor para él. Él me aumentaba el sueldo, pero yo no quería plata.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces estuve lo suficientemente perfecta para operarme. —se rio— Obviamente, él tenía sus contactos. No era llegar e ir a una clínica a operarme.

—¿Operarte para qué?

—Para no tener más hijos.

Edward la miró boquiabierto, enfurecido con su padrino, apenado por la familia que le había tocado tener.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—No. —respondió ella— Tia me ayudó.

Edward comenzó a unir cosas en su cabeza. Ahora entendía las palabras de Isabella cuando le dijo que las modelos no podían tener hijos. Lo decía por la operación. Lo decía por Tia que nunca había tenido hijos propios.

—Tia era amiga de los amigos de Aro, y ella le pagó al cirujano amigo por su silencio, le dijo que me dejara en paz y que le hiciera creer a Aro que la operación había sido un éxito. Estuve en cama por semanas fingiendo recuperarme de una cicatriz en mi cuerpo. Todo gracias a Tia. Por eso escondí mi embarazo, por eso no se lo dije a nadie.

Bella estaba llorando. Se tapó el rostro con las manos incapaz de soportarlo más. Edward se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, permitiéndole que se desahogara en su pecho.

—No sabes… no sabes todo lo que Tia ha hecho por mí… todo lo que hace por mí. Y sé que si algún día falto, nada va a estar mal si ella sigue dando la pelea.

—No digas eso, muñeca. —se separó para limpiarle los ojos bañados en lágrimas— No repitas eso. Vas a salir de esta también, vas a salir de esa casa porque yo te voy a sacar de ahí. ¿Entendiste?

—Eso no va a suceder.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó— Bella… la muerte de Félix fue hace trece años y un poco más. La investigación de su muerte fue cerrada hace mucho. Y en todo caso, mi padrino es cómplice. ¿Por qué iba a delatarte cuando él es tan culpable como tú?

Bella se apartó y negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Vivamos juntos, muñeca.

—¿Qué?

Edward le tomó las manos.

—Yo no pienso seguir viviendo en esa casa llena de hipócritas. Pero si me voy, quiero que vengas conmigo. Puedes hacerlo, Bella, puedes hacerlo porque tienes como defenderte. —ella lo miró estupefacta— ¿Te gustaría?

—¿Qué si me gustaría? Me encantaría, Edward…

—¿Entonces?

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles.

Le soltó las manos a toda prisa, e hizo un esfuerzo para alejarse de él.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo, Bella.

De verdad que no lo entendía. Ella había sido sincera con él como nunca, y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de irse, escapar, no quería. Edward estaba dispuesto a eso por ella, para sacarla de allí.

Ella empezó a negar con la cabeza. Lágrimas gruesas acumulándose en sus ojos y cuando alzó la voz, esta se rompió en mis pedazos.

—No puedo… no puedo dejarlo ahí.

Edward no se movió de su lugar, no limpió sus lágrimas, no se acercó a consolarla de nuevo.

—¿No puedes dejar a quién? —inquirió, aún más confundido.

Bella tomó una bocanada de aire, en medio de esa estrellada noche llena de confesiones.

—No puedo dejar a Riley ahí.

* * *

 **¡Chan-Chan! No tengo mucho qué añadir sobre esto... nada más anunciarles que estamos en la recta final.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentarme. Déjenme saber qué les pareció este!**

 **Buenas noches, cambio y fuera.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Amantes**

Bella se detuvo un instante para pensar, angustiada y también muy sorprendida porque era la primera vez en años que lo reconocía en voz alta. Se pasó las manos por la cara embarrada, ¿qué más daba ya que el maquillaje se le hubiese corrido?

—¿Bella…?

Ella suspiró, sin intención alguna de contradecirse. Y aunque lo intentara, pensó que era muy claro lo que quería decir.

—Riley es mi hijo.

Tiró su labio inferior hacia afuera y lo devolvió a su lugar, mirando a cualquier parte menos a Edward. Sintió poco a poco la calma invadirle como cuando sabes que has dicho algo que tenías muy guardado para ti, y que estaba carcomiéndote por dentro. Riley era el causante de ello.

Su único hijo Riley.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Edward no daba crédito a sus palabras.

Bella se aferró las manos al regazo, permitiéndose un poco de viento nocturno.

—El hijo ilegítimo de Félix Lewis.

Se acordó de su rostro antes de morir, los flashes que su atolondrada cabeza recordaba, pero también se le venían otras imágenes de él. Siempre tan bien vestido, galán, en ocasiones esquivo con la gente. No había nada en Riley que lo recordase a él. Tampoco se parecía a ella. Él era especial, único. No merecía parecerse a ninguno de sus progenitores.

Edward arrastró los dedos por su cuero cabelludo.

—Me dijiste… me dijiste que Félix había intentado sobrepasarse, no mencionaste que lo había hecho.

—Es verdad lo que te dije. —contestó— Cuando Félix murió yo ya estaba embarazada.

Repitió esa frase en su cabeza al menos cinco veces seguidas.

—¿Entonces sí eras su amante? ¿Mi madre tenía razón?

Encogió los hombros.

—Fue una vez. Caí una vez a sus encantos… lo hice pensando que él estaba divorciado. Me gustaba, lo encontraba tan… —negó con la cabeza, no quería recordar sus confusos sentimientos por alguien que ya no estaba en la tierra— pero entonces, unos días más tarde, lo vi llegando con su mujer. En ese minuto me prometí que no me acercaría a Félix a menos que fuese para algo profesional. Claro… en ese momento yo no sabía que venía un bebé en camino. —añadió— A Félix no le gustaba mi indiferencia, así que tan pronto como mi actitud cambió, él empezó a acosarme.

No se sentía para nada orgullosa en reconocerlo. Recordar los acosos de Félix todavía la alteraban, una situación que se le había salido de las manos y que había terminado en una tragedia.

—¿Le dijiste alguna vez de tu embarazo?

—No

—Bella, no entiendo ni una maldita cosa… ¿cómo demonios eres la madre de Riley? ¡Cómo es que Aro y Tia están a su cargo!

A ella se le soltaron las lágrimas.

—Hace un rato me dijiste que me fuera contigo… que las amenazas de Aro ya no valían de nada, que tenía cómo defenderme. —Edward le tendió un pañuelo de papel y ella lo recibió con agradecimiento— ¿Tú crees que Aro no sabe de eso? ¿Crees que no se puso a pensar que después de un tiempo, yo me podía haber escapado? No es como que me tenga retenida en casa, aún puedo salir, aún podría comprar un pasaje de avión y largarme. Pero eso no puede suceder, porque él supo jugar muy bien sus cartas. Supo retenerme aquí de por vida, y usó lo que yo más quería en el mundo para asegurarse de que su futuro no iba a estropearse con nada.

Edward se quedó pensando en ello.

—Estás ahí solo por Riley.

—No me arrepiento.

Había permitido ese absurdo matrimonio con Alec para que nadie la separara de su hijo. Esa era la única solución que encontró. Al principio se había negado rotundamente, pero entonces las cosas se comenzaron a complicar.

—¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

Sorbió su nariz con el pañuelo de papel.

—Todos lo saben… Jane, Alec, Benjamín. Siempre lo supieron. Cuando volví de Irlanda traía a Riley de la mano, pegado a mis faldas. Y claro, yo estaba asustada de irme a la cárcel y dejarlo a él a la suerte. Era muy simple, o me iba a la cárcel o me casaba y vivía cerca de mi hijo. Ellos conocen el poderío de Aro y están de acuerdo, porque nadie se atreve a contradecirlo.

—¿Él no se acuerda de ti? ¿De pequeño?

—Sí se acuerda, pero no lo asocia. Tenía 4 años. Los niños son una presa fácil para el convencimiento, Aro supo hacer de su cabeza un caos, es experto en controlar la mente del ser humano a la perfección, al punto de que, de a poco, Riley comenzó a alejarse de mí y no pude hacer nada. Si él recuerda o no que algún día fui su madre, nunca lo ha mencionado. Tiene entendido que lo cuidé cuando estaba pequeño, igual que lo hacía a veces Jane, pero no viéndome como lo que soy en realidad.

Edward le echó un vistazo. Ella se quedó callada ante la observación. Hizo ademán con ambas manos, meneando la cabeza y sonándose la nariz una vez más. Decidió que no quería saber los detalles, ni lo mucho que había sufrido porque era evidente y quería olvidar por un instante que Aro Vulturi era familiar suyo. Se acercó, la rodeó con los brazos y la sostuvo como a un bebé.

—¿Qué haces con la tercera parte de tu sueldo?

—¿Qué? —inquirió confusa.

—Alec dijo que enviabas dinero a tus padres, luego te quedabas con una pequeña parte de ello y el resto…

—El resto es para Riley, evidentemente. Se lo doy a Tia, aunque ella siempre me dice que no es necesario, nunca olvido mis obligaciones.

Edward analizó sus palabras en silencio con el puño de la mano derecha apretado alrededor de su espalda. Notó el brillo en los ojos de Isabella por toda la conmoción que resultaba su verdad, sentada en las gradas y con la nariz enrojecida. No resistió la poca lejanía que resultó cortar su abrazo, y se acercó para besar el tope de su cabeza.

Bella habló sobre su viaje a Irlanda y como Tia siempre la trataba de incluir a los logros de Riley, discretamente, para que él no lo notara.

Lo alejada que estuvo de sus padres cuando quedó embarazada y como ellos nunca se habían enterado que tenían un nieto.

O como todos en casa sabían que ella había matado a Lewis y fingían que eso nunca había pasado.

Tras unos minutos de hablar sin parar y bajo la hermosa noche que tenían, se levantaron de las butacas y volvieron al auto. En completa paz, se subieron y emprendieron su regreso.

Edward se detuvo a tres cuadras de la mansión, en una opaca y poca concurrida calle.

—¿Vas a buscar un lugar dónde vivir?

—Primero voy a partirle la madre a Aro.

Bella dio media vuelta en el asiento del coche.

—No vas a hacer eso, Edward.

—Bella…

—No, escúchame. Te dejé en claro que si sigo aquí es netamente por mi hijo y voy a seguir estándolo hasta que me muera. —Edward negó con la cabeza, incrédulo— O hasta que encuentre alguna solución.

—Tia nos puede ayudar con eso ¿por qué no lo haría si lo ha hecho por ti otras veces? Que convenza a Riley de irse contigo. Después de todo es por su bien. No creo que pretenda que él siga creciendo alrededor de una persona tan tóxica como Aro.

Bella se enderezó en el asiento, ya sin el cinturón de seguridad.

—Puede ser, pero no es algo que debamos decidir esta noche. —lo volvió a mirar, ahora con advertencia— Vas a entrar a esa casa y vas a evitar meterme en problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

Eso estaba bien difícil.

—De acuerdo.

Suspiró más tranquila, pero a la vez seguía preocupada por lo que él pensaba hacer. No estaba segura de cuánto podía confiar en la discreción de Edward ni cómo eso afectaría a su relación con su familia. De lo poco que lo conocía, sabía que no le iba la hipocresía.

Bella alcanzó su mano para hacerse creer así misma que no iba a suceder nada malo, y entrelazaron sus dedos con una sensación diferente en el cuerpo. Estaban mucho más cercanos ahora, mucho más cómplices. Ella nunca pensó que lo tendría algún día, porque siempre se calló todo lo que le pasaba. Entonces de pronto había llegado este hombre a su vida y de alguna manera supo leer su corazón en el segundo exacto en que se conocieron.

Él elevó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió con otra un poco menos atrevida.

Era preciosa. Ella podía sonreír y salvar la vida de un cachorro, y en otras, no encontrar nada a su alrededor que valiera la pena. Era así de impredecible.

Le tocó la barbilla con los labios entreabiertos, cerrando los ojos y dejando un rápido, pero sustancial beso en su boca.

Aprovecharon esa soledad en la que se encontraban, subiendo la intensidad de sus besos y terminando con Bella sentada a horcajadas en sus apretados pantalones. Su lengua pasó como una bola de fuego dentro de su boca, sus manos toquetearon lugares donde no había mucha ropa y Bella, entre mordidas y jadeos subidos de tono, comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa y las manos de Edward se fueron directo como un imán al comienzo del vestido para subirlo hasta los muslos. Rozó su piel con las yemas de sus dedos, sonriendo, confirmando que su piel era igual de suave que su rostro.

Edward le dio un pellizco a su pierna, apretó las palmas sobre su trasero y la ubicó más sobre su evidente erección. Ella empezó a moverse de atrás para adelante todavía con ropa, con esa parte de su cuerpo difícil de controlar. Edward llevó la mano a su húmeda abertura y sacudió tan fuerte los dedos sobre su excitación que ella soltó un alarido. Llenó su cara con el gemido que estalló de su boca e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo en su cuello, pescándole la piel entre los dientes y succionando como si estuviera salvándole la vida.

Ella contempló el chupón que acababa de hacer con una sonrisa traviesa, y las manos sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Un taxi es lo último que me hubiera imaginado para nosotros.

Edward gruñó en voz alta, desparramado en el asiento con esta chica hermosa encima de él, aun estimulándola y perdiéndose él con la falta de aire.

—Es atractivo.

Permitió que Edward arrancase sus bragas de alguna forma en el asiento, sin ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza. No supo cómo lo hizo en ese pequeñísimo espacio, pero no iba a preguntárselo. Habían cosas que no estaban para rememorar al segundo que ocurrían. Solo jadeó y sintió el aire caliente en la sensibilidad de sus pliegues, contrariada cuando él quitó los dedos de su humedad. El mismo aire caliente que comenzó a subirle por las mejillas tan pronto como, en la desesperación de Edward por sentirla ya, entrara en su cavidad por completo. La sensación la embargó a tal punto que su mente quedó en blanco. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, escuchando sus gorjeos y respiraciones cortadas dentro del taxi que se movía de un lado a otro, y a sus caderas empezar a menearse tan rápidamente que parecían dos piezas completas y perfectas, perdidas y por fin encontradas en el tiempo.

Él le llenaba el oído de cosas sucias, uniéndose al meneo de sus caderas una y otra vez hasta el fondo, buscando la posición que más le agradaba y que más loco lo volvía. Podía verla desde su lugar, sentada en su regazo, pegándose a su carne y escuchando los ruiditos ahogados que escapaban de sus labios.

Bella apoyó la mano en la ventana empañada y con la otra agarró la parte trasera del asiento, envueltos en una ola de calor.

Prolongaron el estremecimiento que los comenzó a envolver como un remolino y aceleraron el ritmo. Ya ninguno pensaba con claridad. Edward salió en el instante preciso para su liberación y la cabeza de ella se encontró en la esquina de la ventanilla, aferrándose al palpitar entre medio de sus piernas, su cuerpo apretado y con el tobillo sobre la palanca de cambio.

Después de unos segundos para calmar el revuelo, Edward se empezó a reír por la posición de Bella.

—Basta. —gruñó ella con una sonrisa escondida.

—Gracias por esa vista.

Ella miró hacia abajo y se cubrió con el vestido.

—Si yo fuera tú no me burlaría tanto… ¿no es eso un chupón?

—¿Cuál chupón?

Edward se movió, haciendo que Bella se fuese para atrás y quedara como un caracol dentro de su cascarón. Se dio prisa para arreglarse la ropa y volver al otro asiento, mientras Edward echaba un vistazo a su cuello en el espejo retrovisor.

—Bella… —movió la cabeza con diversión— ¿Cómo voy a entrar a la casa con un chupón en el cuello?

Ella encogió los hombros.

Esa falta de respuesta fue suficiente para que mirasen a su alrededor, notando la presión en el ambiente y a Edward limpiando lo que había derramado en su cuerpo. Bella percibió un temblor en su estómago, como si acabase de entender lo que habían hecho juntos.

Echó un vistazo a Edward que también la estaba mirando e imaginó que estaba pensando lo mismo.

No comentaron nada al respecto. Por lo menos no sobre el sexo.

Porque, después de todo, eran amantes… no había mucho qué añadir.

.

.

.

* * *

Bella descargó la espalda en la puerta de su habitación tan pronto como esta se cerró. Estuvo durante tanto tiempo ahí, de pie, pensando en lo sucedido, que quiso echarse a reír como una chiquilla. Acababa confesarle una de las cosas más importantes en su vida a Edward, y ella estaba feliz, radiante como una lombriz.

Tiró sus zapatos lejos de sus pies y se llevó las manos al cierre de su vestido, inclinándose un poco hacia un lado para alcanzarlo. Se desnudó de camino al baño y contempló su rostro en el espejo. No le gustó tanto lo que vio. Generalmente nunca le agradaba su aspecto en el baño. Aquel lugar era una ruina que le mostraba sus imperfecciones, su inseguridad, su falta de autoestima. Por eso decidió darse prisa y meterse a la ducha.

El agua chapoteó en su rostro como la lluvia en invierno, gotas traspasaron su piel igual que suaves pétalos de rosa.

Se imaginó a ella sobre estas en la calle, desnuda y libre.

Pero, sobre todo, libre.

La voz ronca y nasal de Alec mitigó sus soñadores pensamientos. De pie en el baño, con nada más que un par de calzoncillos.

Una ridícula sonrisa pervertida se asomó en su rostro y el baño se llenó de su inconfundible olor a tabaco.

—Como me gusta verte desnuda, Bella.

.

.

* * *

Edward cerró el último botón de su camisa y se aseguró en el espejo que el chupón que Isabella le había hecho en el cuello, no se notase. Tenía el rostro marcado por una fina línea de tensión y cuando salió hacia la sala, la voz de Aro agotó su paciencia.

Se lo había prometido a Bella. Lo había hecho, pero era tan difícil.

Aro estaba discutiendo sobre la revista de ella con Tia, su esposa.

—La chica es buenísima… mira su rostro, mira ese cuerpo… —Edward se detuvo en el umbral, llamando la atención de ambos— Edward, hijo, ven a sentarte con nosotros. ¿Viste estas fotos? ¿Viste a Isabella? Me han llamado para dos sesiones más. Esta mujer no deja de sorprenderme.

Su mujer le quitó la revista y la cerró para cambiar el tema, pero Aro no quería hacerlo.

—He pensado que tal vez deberíamos cobrar más por ella. Mi nuera es una joya para esto, ¿por qué tenemos que cobrar igual que con las otras modelos? No puedo permitirlo.

Tia le echó un vistazo a Edward.

Aro, a su vez, se detuvo y observó a su ahijado.

—Edward, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido? —se levantó del sofá con su sonrisa peculiar, besando la mejilla de su esposa y pasando por el lado de Edward para tomar una copa de whisky— Llevamos varias semanas fuera ¿no? Ya estaba extrañando el calor de hogar.

Edward no lo soportó más. Tia anticipó lo que iba a suceder soltando un gritito mientras las manos de Edward agarraban las solapas de la ropa de Aro. La botella de whisky, las copas y el hielo cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo y Edward empujó a Aro contra la pared.

No estaba pensando cuando lo hizo.

Incluso si al segundo de hacerlo hubiese recordado su promesa, no le importaba.

No le importaba nada más que Isabella.

* * *

 **No sé qué decirles, todas estuvieron en lo correcto con respecto a lo que era Riley de Bella.**

 **Ahora quedamos en la duda de qué pasará con Aro y Edward.**

 **Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, por acompañarme. Recuerden que estamos en la recta final :O**

 **Hasta pronto :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Todo cambia**

Alec no alcanzó a deshacerse de sus calzoncillos cuando Bella cerró la llave de la ducha y cogió su toalla de cuerpo. Hizo caso omiso a la incredulidad de su marido cuando salió de allí empapada hasta los pies.

—Bella, cariño, pensé que podríamos pasar un rato agradable… en la ducha… los dos.

Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y continuó su tarea de envolverse en la toalla.

—No tengo ganas.

Esa era una excusa barata que venía diciéndola desde que Alec regresó a casa. La primera noche ella se había desligado de él diciéndole que apestaba a perfume de mujer y él muy enfadado se retiró de la habitación dando un portazo. Luego había hecho ese viaje de trabajo que la dejaba libre de pretextos.

—Nunca tienes ganas, siempre estás agotada o enojada.

—Es el trabajo.

—Le puedo pedir a mi padre que te dé vacaciones.

—No, gracias.

Él se puso en la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A vestirme ¿no es obvio? —contestó— Vengo llegando de un viaje agotador de trabajo y lo único que quiero es dormir. No creo que sea difícil de entender. —Alec iba a protestar nuevamente cuando escucharon un grito— ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Es Tia?

—Creo que sí

Isabella salió corriendo del baño y sacó la bata de su pijama rápidamente del armario y unas pantuflas. Alec le siguió los talones subiéndose a tientas el pantalón de algodón que usaba cada noche. Salieron al mismo tiempo que Benjamín y Jane de sus habitaciones y ninguno entendía los gritos que Tia emitía tan incansablemente.

Bella tuvo un mal presentimiento en el último tramo de la escalera. Sus piernas no continuaron el trayecto porque de pronto sintió un fuerte malestar en el estómago.

Rogaba para que no fuese lo que creía que era.

Rogó y rogó.

Y no fue suficiente.

.

La cabeza de Edward no conocía la lucidez mientras sostenía el cuello de Aro. Entre más gritaba Tia, más se empecinaba en romperle el pescuezo. Su rostro comenzó a cambiar de color, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse.

Ya todo le daba lo mismo. Si Aro Vulturi se desmayaba él iba a seguir ahorcándolo.

—¡Edward, detente, Edward! —gritaba Tia con desesperación— ¡Lo vas a matar!

Alec vino a toda velocidad a sacarlo de ahí. Benjamín se le unió colocándose entre medio de los dos y así soltarle las manos. Jane dio un paso en falso y empezó a gritar junto a Tia. Fue su grito lo que le hizo mirar por el rabillo del ojo y encontrarse a Isabella de pie con el cabello mojado y una bata de dormir. Pálida, ojerosa.

Asustada.

Al verla tan aterrada comprendió entonces lo que estaba haciendo, la promesa que había hecho. Ella negó una y otra vez, pidiéndole en silencio que parase el escándalo, que pensara en ella, que pensara en Riley. Atacar a Aro de esa forma no era ninguna solución, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer cuando él lo había hecho todo durante 13 años? ¿Existía el límite? ¿Aro Vulturi se merecía algo peor? Si lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, Isabella nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Si dejaba a todo el mundo en evidencia, él podría salvarla, pero también corría el riesgo de perderla.

Estuvo a punto de decirlo y arriesgarse a todo lo demás, cuando Riley vino corriendo y lo empujó, no lo suficiente para apartarlo, pero Edward terminó soltando a Aro por la impresión en la reacción del chico, el cual se arrodilló frente a su inconsciente padre.

—¡Qué le hiciste! —exclamó enfadado.

Se llevó las manos sudorosas a la cara y exhaló. Alice se aproximó hasta Riley y lo sostuvo de los brazos para levantarlo. Tia y Benjamín se encargaron de hacerlo reaccionar en el suelo. Alec aprovechó la distracción de su familia para sacar a Edward de allí.

Bella los siguió muy silenciosamente.

Entraron a la cocina y cerró la puerta tan pronto como Isabella llegó hasta ellos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás drogado?

Edward le echó un vistazo a Bella en su bata de dormir, desvalida y atormentada, seguro que nada de lo que estaba haciendo le ayudaba.

—¡Contesta! —le gritó Alec— ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? —No dijo una sola palabra. Apoyó las manos en las caderas y se paseó por el lugar para poder calmar sus ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos. No solo a Aro era culpable, Alec también lo era. Lo tenía calado entre ceja y ceja y su visión se nublaba ante el sonido de su voz. Le hubiese gustado gritarle que dejara de ser tan cínico— ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? ¿Un chupón?

Solo Alec podía cambiar una conversación tan drástica como aquella, despistándose y olvidándose de lo sucedido.

Bella ahogó un gritito en su interior, que supo disimular muy bien. Ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada a Edward cuando este lo hizo para no levantar sospechas.

—Alec, ve a ver a tu padre. —le dijo ella.

—Anda tú, Edward y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Que vayas, te digo.

—¿Y dejarte aquí con él? ¿Para qué te haga lo mismo que a mi padre?

Edward jadeó sin parar de moverse de atrás para adelante.

—Él no va a hacerme nada. Ve y ayuda a Benjamín. No puede hacer todo solo y seguramente Tia está tratando de consolar a Riley.

Alec se lo pensó bastante y decidió hacerle caso a su esposa. Le echó una ojeada a Edward para recordarle que esto no terminaba para ellos. Edward lo ignoró y se preparó para la ola de improperios que Isabella tenía guardada para él. Sin embargo, esos improperios nunca llegaron. La vio de pie junto a la nevera y a sus preciosos ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Tienes que irte. —susurró con voz cansina. Tampoco era ese tono de voz que esperaba de su parte— No puedes seguir aquí después de lo que hiciste.

—¿No estás enojada conmigo?

Ella cerró los ojos un segundo.

—Estoy molesta, sí. Pero no puedo culparte. Lamento que tengas que ser partícipe de esto.

Sus manos picaban por querer estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Ven conmigo, Bella, por favor. —murmuró— Salgamos de esta mierda.

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Vete, Edward.

Se acercó, le tomó el mentón y rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Escapemos juntos.

—No ahora.

—No puedes pretender seguir viviendo aquí como si nada ¿verdad? Porque entonces pensaría que te volviste loca.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya sé. Pero no puedo irme así contigo esta noche.

Alice entró por la puerta y ambos se separaron todo lo rápido que pudieron. A juzgar por la expresión de la chica, había alcanzado a ver la cercanía, pero se hizo la desentendida.

—El… el señor Aro ya está instalado en su habitación.

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, asintiendo e indicándole la puerta a Edward.

—Voy a ver cómo sigue.

Y desapareció, lavándose las manos para enfrentar a la chica. Ella empezó a moverse deprisa por los estantes, cogiendo una taza, llenando un cubo con agua.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste, Alice?

Ella tarareó una canción, haciendo lo posible para no tener que enfrentarlo.

—Yo no he visto nada.

—¿Alice?

Dio media vuelta con un cazo y hierbas aromáticas que sostuvo muy firmes en una mano.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga, señor? —preguntó, moviendo los hombros— Da igual lo que yo vea.

—Vas a guardar silencio sobre esto ¿de acuerdo?

—¿En qué lío se metió, señor? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Caminó sin responder a su pregunta de inmediato, pero antes de cruzar la puerta y sin mirarla, murmuró:

—No soy yo el que está lleno de líos.

.

.

Bella vio a Edward por la ventana del segundo piso salir con una maleta en la mano. Su corazón se estrujó por completo ante la sensación desolada que su partida le provocó. Aunque no se permitió derramar una sola lágrima cuando vio desaparecer el taxi, iba a tener que ver cómo se las arreglaba para continuar aquí, como lo había hecho muchas veces.

Se miró en el espejo del pasillo para asegurarse que no se notara su tristeza. Luego bajó al primer piso donde Tia y Jane hablaban entre sí en el recibidor.

—Bella, ven a tomar té con nosotras, querida.

Se sentó en silencio junto a Jane y aceptó la taza de té que le ofreció Tia. Su garganta no era capaz de ingerir nada, pero hizo el esfuerzo.

—Edward se fue. —le contó Jane, como un acontecimiento— Lo vi hace un rato.

—¿De verdad? —fingió indiferencia— No me he dado cuenta.

Pero claro que se había dado cuenta. De lo contrario no estaría luchando por no ponerse a gritar.

—¿Alguien sabe qué es lo que le pasó a Edward? ¿Por qué reaccionó así? Se supone que mi padre y él eran muy cercanos.

Tia soltó un soplo de sus labios.

—Últimamente estaba comportándose muy extraño, supongo que los problemas con su ex esposa tocaron fondo.

—¿Cómo está Aro? —preguntó Bella para cambiar el tema.

Aro no había querido que llamaran al doctor de la familia, así que estaba descansando en su habitación con marcas de dedo alrededor de su cuello. El mismo tono violáceo que Edward tenía en el suyo por culpa de ella. La diferencia es que él no podía hablar. Había sido ahorcado por Edward por tanto tiempo que ahora tenía la voz ronca.

Benjamín sugirió que llamasen a la policía, pero él se negó. No dijo nada cuando supo que Edward se había marchado.

Bella se fue a la cama a eso de las tres de la mañana. Percibió una carga pesada en los hombros y se acostó tal cual con la bata puesta.

Alec se quedó en el cuarto de su padre por si necesitaba algo de ayuda al levantarse, un gesto que Bella agradeció. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas en su alcoba. Su soledad solo servía para que ella no dejara de pensar y concluir que las últimas horas habían sido las más caóticas desde que Félix había muerto. Todo había cambiado y ella no estaba segura si era para mejor.

Volvió de ese viaje que la tenía cabreada, se llevó una no tan grata sorpresa de que Edward sabía todo su pasado, se sinceró con él como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más y luego habían tenido sexo en el taxi que manejaba para su amigo Jacob Black. Edward había atacado a Aro en su desesperación y ahora quién sabe dónde se encontraba.

Ella esperaba que pudiese encontrar un lugar para dormir. Esperaba que dejara el orgullo de lado y fuese a casa de sus padres.

Su celular vibró en la mesita. Reincorporó el cuerpo y casi se sintió descubierta al darse cuenta que se trataba de Edward.

Corrió rápidamente a la puerta y la trancó, justo antes de presionar el botón de contestar y aproximarse al balcón.

—¿No hay nadie contigo? ¿Alec?

—Estoy sola. —contestó mirando a su alrededor. Escuchó la voz varonil de alguien más y frunció el ceño— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya tienes dónde pasar la noche?

—Sí. Estoy en la casa de un amigo, Jasper.

Eso la dejaba mucho más tranquila.

—Cuídate, por favor.

—Lo haré. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo crees que estoy? —Podía notar las lágrimas queriendo asomarse en sus ojos, pero no se las permitió— Me siento tan culpable por el problema en que te metí.

Su voz se rompió ante esa última palabra.

—Tarde o temprano iba a enterarme y créeme, independiente de lo que hay entre nosotros, hubiese reaccionado de la misma forma.

—Edward

—¿Uh?

—No me dejes sola.

Lo había dicho tan de repente que ahora sí no pudo aguantar las lágrimas. Lo decía muy en serio. Jamás nadie había sido capaz de enfrentar a alguien al que ella tanto temía. Y ahora tenía miedo de que esa persona escapara, se aburriera de ella y sus conflictos. ¿Por qué seguir luchando por una persona tan cobarde que no quería hacer nada por irse de su infierno? Sin embargo, Edward estaba ahí con ella, llamándola y preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

—No lo haré. Tenlo por seguro.

Necesitaba a Edward. Lo necesitó desde el instante en que la llevó al hospital cuando perdió a su bebé.

—Necesito tiempo. Tengo que ver cómo hablar con Tia sobre mis planes —aseveró, segura de sí misma—, de esta casa no me voy sin mi hijo.

* * *

 **En primer lugar quiero decirles que, a quienes leyeron el adelanto de Muñeca en el grupo Élite, les cuento que me equivoqué de adelanto :P ese no era para este capítulo y me traspapelé. Estaba segura que había subido el capi 18 a FF.**

 **Bueno, a esto ya le va quedando menos. 6 o 7 capítulos, más no.**

 **Y ahora se viene tooooda la acción.**

 **Gracias por leer, por comentar, por dar like y dejar la historia en fav en sus perfiles :D**

 **Que tengan una linda noche.** **Besos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **La última opción**

Durante los siguientes días, incluso semanas, nadie volvió a mencionar aquel incidente. El nombre de Edward de pronto era motivo de largos silencios y momentos incómodos. Aro ya estaba más o menos recuperado del todo, pero nadie sabía bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Desde que Edward se marchó, Bella aprovechaba sus descansos del almuerzo para verse a hurtadillas. Eran periodos cortos que usaban para, al menos, sentir la mano contra la suya, sonreír, conversar de temas serios. Bella sabía que no le estaba quedando tiempo y necesitaba idear un plan para irse. No era tanto el marcharse, porque podía hacerlo; meter sus cosas en una maleta y salir a medianoche, pero no podía hacer eso junto a Riley. Él nunca lo permitiría. Le exigiría una explicación y luego todo el mundo se enteraría que trataba de llevárselo.

Así que debía actuar con cautela. Pero, a pesar de los encuentros con Edward, nunca llegaban a un plan que valiera la pena.

Se deshizo del moño en el centro de su cabeza y cruzó el pasadizo con la hora justa para irse al trabajo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Riley, donde el chico permanecía sentado en su cama riéndose de los Simpson. Solo Riley podía verse tan animado viendo televisión a las ocho de la mañana. Bella ingresó en silencio para no llamar su atención y escuchó el explote de su risa llenar un poco a su alma perdida. Esa risa infantil mezclada con la voz cambiante de un pre-adolescente.

Sonrió e hizo crujir sin querer la puerta, haciendo que este se diera la vuelta y la viera.

—¡Hola, Bella! Creí que era mi madre.

De cualquier forma, no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, pensó. Su madre real sí estaba aquí. Al menos biológicamente hablando.

—¿Por qué todavía no te vas a la escuela?

—Estoy esperando a que Jane termine de cambiar su atuendo de nuevo.

—Ah

—No sé por qué las mujeres se complican tanto, si con todo se ven iguales.

Bella tiró su labio hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

—Podemos ser bastante complicadas.

Hubiese deseado decir algo más, aprovechar de mirarlo sin descanso y quizá tener un tiempo junto a él viendo los Simpson, pero Jane los interrumpió a toda carrera irrumpiendo en el dormitorio.

—¡Ya estoy lista! Date prisa, Riley, vamos tarde.

Bella se echó para atrás. Riley tomó su mochila de la escuela y le sonrió a Bella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Jane le echó un vistazo.

—Mi padre te espera en el auto, querida.

Bella permaneció allí a pesar de que se encontraba sola. Aro le envió un mensaje para que se apresurara, pero ella hubiese deseado quedarse en esa habitación todo el día.

Suspiró. Apagó el móvil con las llamadas de Aro y a regañadientes, salió dando unas cuantas zancadas hacia el exterior.

.

.

.

—¿No puedes pedir que te envíen los vestidos aquí? —preguntó Bella a una atolondrada Rose.

—Ya no hay tiempo para llamarla y decírselo. —suspiró— ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué diablos esta agencia tiene solo un chófer a disposición?

Ángela se rio en un murmullo silencioso en su camarín.

Tenían un desfile importante esa noche en Seattle, y debido a que el chófer se había enfermado de gripe, no tenían auto para trasladarse. A menos que llamasen a un taxi.

—Déjame ver cómo lo arreglo. —dijo al fin.

No obstante, Bella tenía una idea en su cabeza.

—Creo que sé a quién podemos llamar.

Aro se había ido temprano a casa porque le dolía la cabeza. No volvería hasta dentro de tres horas y con eso era suficiente para ir y venir. Cuando Bella le dio su idea a Rose esta no estaba tan convencida. No quería tener problemas con su jefe. En ese sentido Bella lo entendía, pero como estaban con el tiempo justo la chica terminó aceptándolo.

Esperaron en el cobertizo bajo una pequeña llovizna. Rose abrió un paraguas y ambas se refugiaron bajo él, casi abrazándose la una a la otra.

Por suerte Edward estuvo allí en unos minutos. Aparcó en la acera y las chicas corrieron a su encuentro. Bella ocupó el asiento delantero por costumbre, mientras que Rose se fue sola en el asiento trasero.

—Más te vale que tu padrino no se entere que te hemos pedido ayuda porque entonces la que quedará de patitas en la calle esta vez, seré yo. —soltó Rose, a modo de saludo.

Edward sonrió en el espejo retrovisor.

—Seré cuidadoso.

La llovizna se convirtió en gotas gruesas que golpeteaban el parabrisas e impedían la claridad de la carretera. Querían darse prisa para probar los vestidos y medirlos, pero el clima les dificultaba el paso. Rose maldijo lo mucho que odiaba los días de lluvia. Bella, por su parte, miró por la ventanilla sin decir una palabra.

Ante la distracción de su silencio, Edward frenó de golpe cuando una silueta apareció en medio de la calle e hizo un movimiento rápido para no estrellarse sobre él, pero logró darle un topón en alguna parte del cuerpo.

—Mierda…

Edward fue el primero en quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando llegó hasta el cuerpo desparramado en el suelo, algunos curiosos se acercaron para sacar fotografías, en vez de prestar auxilio. Se puso de puntillas y con ayuda de Bella, ambos lo cogieron de los brazos.

Para cuando el tipo tuvo el rostro descubierto, Edward parpadeó por la sorpresa.

—¿Emmett?

Este chasqueó la lengua por el dolor.

—¿Lo conoces? —murmuró Bella.

—Sí.

Por supuesto que lo conocía. Emmett había sido el chico que le arrendó un cuarto cuando no tenía dónde vivir.

—Edward, demonios, ¿Quién te enseñó a manejar como la mierda? —gruñó el malherido.

El sonido de los tacones de Rosalie se detuvieron delante de ellos tumbados en el suelo.

—¿Emmett? —dijo ella, quitándose las gafas empañadas por la lluvia— Oh, Emmett.

—Vamos ¿tú también lo conoces? —inquirió de nuevo Bella, incrédula.

A Rose se le trabó la lengua.

—Por santo cielo, ¡mira esa rodilla!

Edward volvió a sostener a Emmett y junto a Bella, lograron ponerlo de pie y meterlo dentro del taxi. Los curiosos tomaron sus propios caminos muy pronto y ellos retomaron el suyo propio rápidamente también.

Después de asegurarse de que Emmett no estuviera moribundo, aunque sí muy borracho y solo con una herida en la rodilla, arreglaron sus cinturones de seguridad.

—Hola a ti también, Rose. ¡Caramba! Si estás usando gafas… ¿desde cuándo usas gafas?

Rose le ignoró y Bella se echó en el asiento para mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo es que se conocen ustedes?

Emmett tomó la palabra.

—¿Qué cómo nos conocemos? —dijo él a toda voz, como si todos en el taxi estuvieran sordos— Rosie es mi esposa.

— _Ex_ esposa. —corrigió ella con desdén.

—Esposa. —repitió él— Ante la ley seguimos siendo marido y mujer.

Bella no tomó atención al pequeño enfrentamiento.

Se dirigieron hacia la tienda de vestidos y no al hospital porque la herida era bastante pequeña. Emmett tenía un dolor en la cadera, pero Rose le dijo que cerrara la boca.

.

* * *

Bella se probó al menos diez vestidos en un espacio de dos minutos para cambiarse. Estaba tan exhausta ya. Le dolía la espalda de tanto que Rose le apretaba el corsé de las telas.

Emmett estaba sentado en una banquita afuera de la tienda, con la rodilla ensangrentada estirándola sobre una roca y a Edward como su guardia de seguridad.

—Pensé que tú y él estaban divorciados. —soltó Bella, y Rose gruñó apretando aún más el corsé— ¡Au!

—Lo siento, lo siento. —deshizo el apretado nudo y la miró desde el espejo— Te mentí. Iba a firmar los papeles del divorcio, pero la estupidez de mi conciencia no me lo permitió.

—Aw. Lo amas.

—Lo detesto… ¿Es que no oliste a qué apestaba? ¡Era alcohol!

—¿Era así antes?

—No. Su madre dice que empezó a beber cuando nos separamos.

—¿Y por qué se separaron?

—Porque nunca llegaba a casa por la noche, prefería irse con la manga de buenos para nada de sus amigos y llegar a casa a las siete de la mañana.

—Uf.

—Terminamos con este vestido ¿Te sientes cómoda así?

—No me siento cómoda con ninguno.

Rose rodó los ojos.

—No sé para qué pregunto si sé la respuesta. Anda, quítate esto y regresemos.

Rose y Emmett discutieron todo el viaje de regreso. Bella y Edward mantuvieron las distancias al menos físicamente. De vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas lascivas, cuando ninguno de los chicos se daba cuenta. Ella sabía que él estaba recordando aquel episodio en el taxi hace unas semanas.

Volteó su cabeza rápidamente para que no viera como se le ruborizaban las mejillas. De por sí ya era extraño que Isabella se ruborizara, hasta sonaba un poco cómico.

La discusión siguió incluso cuando aparcaron frente a la agencia y Rose se bajara, con los vestidos en una caja, del auto. Emmett la siguió cojeando y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos. Ninguno se detuvo para esperar a que Isabella abriera la puerta. El silencio permaneció hasta que las dos siluetas desaparecieron en la estrecha entrada principal.

—Aro volverá dentro de una hora.

Edward tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante del taxi, incapaz de aguantar que lo nombrara. Desde que había ocurrido aquello con su padrino Edward no había tenido una pizca de arrepentimiento. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de repetirlo, seguramente lo habría hecho.

Se tomaron de las manos, como siempre hacían, porque era su forma de mantener la calma.

—¿Has pensado en algo? ¿En lo que harás?

Bella suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

—No duermo en las noches pensando en qué hacer, pero no es fácil. No sé cómo decírselo a Tia, no sé cómo lograríamos sacar a Riley de ahí.

Este negó con la cabeza.

—La única forma de sacarlo de ahí es contándole la verdad.

Ella levantó la cabeza de forma inmediata, insegura de sí misma por la última opción que le quedaba. Si terminaban escogiéndola finalmente, era porque la situación ya se había vuelto demasiado crítica.

—¿Tú crees que me odie?

Deseaba que Edward la hubiese mirado en ese momento para consolarla y decirle que Riley nunca la odiaría, pero él no lo hizo, y Bella entendió de algún modo, que no podía tapar el sol con un dedo.

—Él lo entenderá.

—¿Y si no? —su voz tembló— ¿Y si nunca lo hace? ¿Si nunca me acepta?

Estaba dentro de las posibilidades. Si luego de haberle contado la verdad, Riley decidía quedarse con Aro de todas formas ¿qué haría ella?

—Entonces tendríamos que tomar la última opción.

—¿Cuál última opción? Pensé que la última opción era contarle a Riley quién soy.

De hecho, no había mucho para regodearse. No había un plan específico, solo el de intentar convencer a Tia a que los ayudase a persuadir a Riley. Lo demás seguía siendo un misterio de nunca acabar.

No, no existían otras opciones para Bella. Ni ideas ni planes para atacar.

Sin embargo, para Edward sí que existían.

Claro que sí.

Él le cogió el mentón, todavía sin echarle un vistazo y la besó a plena luz del día. Saboreó su boca dulce con la mezcla de menta de su lengua, y exhaló el aliento mientras descansaba en su frente.

—Confía en mí.

.

.

.

El desfile fue todo un éxito esa noche.

Los nuevos socios quedaron prendados de las modelos. Bella tuvo que escapar varias veces de sus asquerosas miradas depravadas. Era horrible. Y Aro parecía saltar en un pie por el cometido. Tuvo que sonreír por obligación y mantener la boca cerrada ante los piropos, a pesar de que deseaba darle un puñetazo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, y a la mañana siguiente, entró a la oficina de Aro Vulturi creyendo que él querría ofrecerle un nuevo desfile. A juzgar por los elogios que se ganó esa mañana en el desayuno, todo indicaba que el evento había salido a pedir de boca.

Sin embargo, no era precisamente eso lo que Aro pretendía con ella.

—Giordano es la cadena de modelaje más prestigiosa de toda Italia. Ayer estuve hablando bastante con los dueños, los caballeros que estuvieron junto a mí, estoy seguro que los viste.

Asintió. Aro le tendió una carpeta blanca de un contrato de trabajo en su interior.

—¿Quieren hacer negocios contigo?

Aro encogió los hombros.

—Quieren hacer negocios _contigo._ —Bella frunció el ceño— Les dije que si te querían a ti, tenían que querer al pack completo. Los terminé convenciendo ¿sabes?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te quieren como su musa.

—¿Qué?

—No cualquier musa, ya sabes. Hay algunos puntos en consideración. —se enderezó en el asiento y cogió un cigarro de su cajetilla— Mira, Isabella… en pocas palabras, ellos te quieren como su muñeca de entretención. ¿No es eso chistoso? —soltó una risita— El dinero que ofrecen es bastante alto y están dispuestos a negociar contigo si aceptas sus reglas.

—Reglas… —jadeó.

—No tienes que acostarte con ellos si no quieres. Quiero decir, puedes entretenerlos con otras cosas. Vas a ser su musa inspiradora, el rostro de revistas importantes en Italia, vas a ganar el triple que aquí y yo, por supuesto, también ganaría mi parte por ser tu creador. Empieza a ver ese lado positivo del asunto. Tienes que agradecérselos de alguna forma.

—Eres… eres un cerdo. —susurró con asco.

Aro expulsó el humo de tabaco de sus labios y observó a Isabella en la distancia de la enorme oficina.

—Ellos te quieren a ti ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer yo?

—¿Te das cuenta lo que me estás pidiendo, verdad? Quiero creer que sí.

Este se carcajeó echado en su asiento.

—La paga es buena.

—Me importa una mierda la paga.

Aro rodó los ojos con fastidio. Lo que él le estaba pidiendo rayaba en lo absurdo. Se sentía tan insultada que quiso ponerse a llorar ahí, delante de él, para darle más pie a sus burlas.

—No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no el trabajo. Vas a aceptarlo de buena gana, vas a ser amable y muy cariñosa con ellos y entonces todos estaremos felices. —impuso como siempre y las mejillas de Bella se encendieron como un tomate frito e hizo algo que jamás esperó hacer en lo que llevaba de vida. Dio un paso hacia adelante con decisión y lanzó el contrato de trabajo sobre la mesa, haciendo que varios papeles cayesen al suelo— ¿Qué demonios…?

Sea quien sea la que se apoderó de ella, estaba agradecida.

—¿Es que no lo ves? —se inclinó en la mesa, rasgando la madera con las uñas— Me tienes harta, Aro ¡harta!... —gritó— ¡Renuncio!

* * *

 **Bella se rebeló ante Aro... por fin!**

 **Subiré en unos días. Hasta el próximo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Auxilio**

Bella salió campante por la puerta de la oficina con algo más que un temblor en sus rodillas. No titubeó sobre su decisión ni tartamudeó en ningún momento. Ahora, sin embargo, se preguntaba si Aro Vulturi se levantaría de su asiento para seguirla. Ella no iba a averiguarlo, por supuesto, así que corrió hasta su casillero y sacó todas sus cosas.

Rose contempló aquella acción y se acercó rápidamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

No tenía tiempo para entablar una conversación con ella, en cambio, atinó a responder mientras cerraba la puerta de su casillero por última vez.

—Haciendo lo que debí haber hecho hace muchos años.

Rose parpadeó.

—No te entiendo.

—Renuncié.

—¡¿Qué?! —La siguió a la salida, trotando para alcanzar su ritmo. Rose se acomodó las gafas que por la impresión se le habían caído— ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Estás loca?

—Algo así. —respondió devuelta. Se detuvo en la salida y miró a la que fue su representante por tanto tiempo— Gracias por todo, Rose.

—Pero…

Le dio un abrazo. La rubia respondió a aquel acto de generosidad sorprendida porque Bella nunca demostraba demasiado cariño.

Tomó el primer taxi que pasó por la carretera y dejó atrás la agencia de modelaje deseando no volverla a ver nunca más.

.

.

* * *

Edward estaba sorprendido cuando, luego de estacionar su taxi, se encontrara a Isabella tomando café con Jacob en la pequeña oficina.

—¿Bella?

—¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó su amigo— No te enojes, amigo, pero he puesto a tu novia al tanto de tus pendejadas cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Bella se rio.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó, depositando un beso en su frente.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo dejaré solos… aquí… pero, por favor, no toquen mi lindo escritorio.

Se retiró de allí ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Edward. Bella volvió a sonreír, esta vez más tranquila con su llegada. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó, intencionalmente para aspirar su aroma.

—Te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé, muchísimo. —aseguró— ¿Qué pasa?

Le tomó la cara con las manos, empujando su mentón hacia arriba para que lo mirara a la cara.

—Renuncié. —admitió.

Edward se quedó un momento analizando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sus comisuras se levantaron en una agradable sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —ella asintió, y Edward aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor, esperando encontrar sus pertenencias— ¿Y tus cosas?

—Tengo que ir a buscarlas. —murmuró, como si no importara mucho. Edward no le dijo nada, en ese pequeño espacio de la estación de taxis, no eran necesarias las palabras— Por Dios, ¿qué esperas para besarme?

Tiró de su corbata hacia ella, juntando sus labios deseosos por los suyos. Apretó las manos en sus caderas y ella se aferró a él, mientras el calor cambiaba la temperatura de su piel. Bella se permitió esos segundos de intimidad para disfrutar de su sabor, acunando su rostro dulcemente con las manos, deseando nunca alejarse y deseando que todo lo malo entre ellos pudiese terminar pronto.

Tras un momento al separarse, Edward apoyó el mentón en su frente para descansar.

—¿Y Riley?

—Hablaré con Tia… se lo explicaré todo.

—Iré contigo.

—No

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Tengo que hacer esto sola, Edward. Yo metí a mi hijo en ese lugar y soy yo la que lo va a sacar.

La besó de nuevo, ahora con más determinación, sin jueguitos de lengua ni roces, un beso fuerte y lleno de deseo.

—Estaré esperándote entonces. Llámame cuando salgas de esa casa, de alguna forma nos la arreglaremos. Jasper ya me ha dicho que no tiene problemas en que estés con nosotros.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, ahora date prisa. —sonrió, dándole un agarrón a su trasero— Termina con esto de una vez.

.

.

.

* * *

—Alice… ¿Se encuentra Tia en casa?

—La señora salió hace un momento.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro —respondió— ¿Se encuentra bien, señora? —Bella hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y salió volando de la cocina. Subió las escaleras olvidándose que llevaba puesto zapatos altos, y se detuvo a la mitad para quitárselos. Alice corrió al inicio de la escalera y preguntó—: ¿Necesita que le ayude en algo?

—¡No, gracias! —contestó mientras seguía subiendo.

Se encerró en su habitación y agradeció que esta se encontrase vacía. No perdió tiempo en recobrar el aliento, así que de inmediato sacó su maleta del armario y comenzó a meter su ropa sin doblarla, zapatos, perfumes, ropa interior, incluido su neceser del baño. No se detuvo para averiguar si algo realmente le servía para llevárselo o no.

Pensó en un plan rápido, pensó que ni Riley ni Tia estaban en casa, y pensó también que debía llamar a Edward cuando por fin se fuera.

Salió de allí a toda prisa hasta el dormitorio de Riley.

¿Y si…?

—Isabella

Bella pegó un salto y sintió a Aro Vulturi detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró, ahora sin ningún miedo.

—No me vas a convencer de lo contrario.

Aro la inspeccionó como quien inspecciona un insecto.

—Acompáñame al despacho, tenemos que hablar.

—No lo haré.

—Por el bien de tu bastardo hijo vas a venir al despacho conmigo.

La única vez que Aro le había llamado bastardo a Riley, ella estaba a punto de irse a Irlanda, embarazada de pocos meses.

En aquel tiempo, nunca imaginó lo que le depararía el destino de ambos.

Lo siguió de malas ganas. Bajó la escalera detrás de él preguntándose lo que pasaría si le diera un pequeño empujoncito, si con eso sus problemas terminarían solucionándose. Siempre que Bella pensaba en alguna venganza en contra de Aro, esta terminaba con pensamientos tan crudos como la muerte.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Ella entró detrás de él y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sonó la puerta al cerrarse.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué fue tan estúpida para aceptar venir al despacho?

—Ahora que estamos los dos aquí, supongo que podemos conversar más calmadamente…

—Ya te dije que no voy a cambiar de opinión. —retrocedió dispuesta a irse, pero le agarró fuerte del brazo— No me toques.

—Estoy tratando de entablar una conversación, pero lo único que haces es llevarme a la defensiva, Isabella, y eso no me gusta.

—A mí tampoco me gusta que me trates como a un objeto.

—¿Yo te trato como a un objeto? ¡Por favor! ¡Vives en esta lujosa casa gracias a mí! Gracias a que te salvé a _ti._

—¡No lo hiciste, no lo hiciste! Te aprovechaste de la situación para meterme en este mundo, chantajearme a tu gusto. Tú no eres una persona que ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio, Aro, deja de mentirme.

Se soltó de su agarre, pero entonces no pudo moverse. El aliento de él traspasó su piel y sintió ganas de vomitar. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía ver cada una de sus imperfecciones.

—Si no fuera por mí hoy estarías muerta. Tú y ese hijo tuyo que tienes.

—Déjame en paz.

—Si no fuera por mí, Félix Lewis te hubiese matado esa noche.

Bella volvió a arrugar el entrecejo, perdiéndose del tema.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Félix sabía que estabas embarazada, querida. —murmuró, acercándose un poco más— Sabía que su amante esperaba un hijo suyo y no iba a permitir que arruinara su matrimonio, así que te iba a matar esa noche de año nuevo.

—No es cierto, nunca se lo mencioné a nadie.

Aro soltó una risita.

—¿En serio? ¿Y a Jane? ¿No se lo contaste a Jane? —Bella aguantó la respiración. Eso era cierto. La única persona a la que le había confiado su secreto era a Jane, y ella había prometido quedarse en silencio— Jane se lo contó a Alec, y Alec, por supuesto, se lo contó a Félix por despecho.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Te salvé, Isabella. Te salvé una y mil veces.

Empezó a sacudir la cabeza, lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos por el entendimiento que comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cabeza. Alec había estado encaprichado por ella desde siempre. Supuso que sabía que Félix y ella habían sido "amantes" porque Jane se lo había contado también. Jane era su única amiga y confidente. Entonces le contó que estaba embarazada, unas semanas antes de la noche de año nuevo. Se lo contó a su hermano porque confiaba en él, y este se lo contó a Félix y desesperado, decidió poner fin a ese embarazo, y a ella misma. Sin embargo, el que terminó muerto esa noche fue él.

Y lo supo, lo dedujo.

—Lo mataste. —susurró, en un hilo de voz— Fuiste tú… lo mataste tú.

Él no respondió, y en cambio, la tomó del cuello y la empujó contra la pared tan fuerte que Bella creyó haber muerto por el impacto. No era solo una pared, estaba llena de ladrillos y vidrios rotos en las esquinas. Todo eso impactado en su espalda.

Soltó un gemido de sus labios y volvió a sentir el mismo golpe cuando él la azotó nuevamente.

Podía ver el veneno en sus ojos, a pesar de que, de repente, veía muy borroso. Aro la soltó y pronto abandonó el lugar con un gruñido, azotando esta vez la puerta detrás de él. Trató inútilmente de apoyarse en la mesa del escritorio, encorvada como una abuelita sin bastón y con veinte huesos rotos en su espalda. Abrió la boca para gritar por auxilio, pero de sus labios solo salió un débil jadeo lastimero. Se arrastró hacia el extremo de la mesa, luchando para apaciguar de alguna forma el dolor.

Si pensaba que podría salir de aquí con la espalda recta, estaba muy equivocada.

Lloró en silencio, sollozos que sacudían su espalda y la torturaban.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasó?

Reconoció esa voz como la de Riley. Ni siquiera pudo levantar la cabeza porque no quería que él la viese llorar de esa forma. Fingió encontrarse mal sentada, pero cuando intentó doblar las rodillas, su rostro se desfiguró.

—Me… me caí. —mintió, secándose los ojos. Él se agachó para ayudarla a pararse del suelo, y echarle un vistazo a su espalda. No supo lo que allí había, no supo si tenía alguna marca— ¿Puedes decirle a Alice que venga? —sonrió un poco, porque entonces parecía tan asustado por ella— Cariño, por favor, hazme caso.

Riley corrió a toda prisa para buscar a Alice, que se encontraba tendiendo la ropa. Cuando este le dijo lo que sucedía, dejó su tarea a media y corrió junto a él para prestar ayuda. Lo que vio al llegar no se le iba a olvidar nunca; Isabella tendida de rodillas en el suelo, marcas de mano en el cuello y vidrios rotos incrustados en su espalda.

—¡Dios mío! Bella… —nunca le había llamado Bella, así que creyó que de verdad se encontraba muy mal— Niño, ayúdame a levantarla y sacarla de aquí. Date prisa.

Bella ya no hablaba, no ejercía ningún esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Tan malherida se encontraba que le costaba aun respirar por sí misma.

* * *

 **A esto ya le van quedando 3 capis más o menos. Estamos en lo último! ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward cuando se entere?**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Hasta el próximo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Milésima de segundo**

Edward recogió a Aiden de la escuela por la tarde, mirando su celular cada dos por tres.

Llevó al niño a una cafetería cercana y le compró un muffin con chispas de chocolate, se sentaron en una esquina del lugar y esperó. Esperó esa llamada de Bella que nunca llegaba. Imaginó que recoger sus cosas en una maleta tampoco era tan fácil. A lo mejor se encontró con Tia de camino y ahora estaba convenciéndole de llevarse a Riley. Cualquiera fuese la realidad, él quería saberla.

¿Y si la llamaba? ¿Y si la interrumpía en algo importante?

¿Y si Aro había llegado a la casa para retenerla?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar su paranoia. Aiden le preguntó si quería probar de su muffin, pero este se negó. Después lo llevó a comprarse zapatillas, ya que las que traía estaban muy viejas, y aunque estuvieron el tiempo suficiente dentro de la tienda, Edward nunca recibió ningún mensaje ni llamada de Isabella.

—Papá… ¿tienes novia?

Edward parpadeó y puso atención a los dichos de su hijo.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi mamá piensa que tienes novia.

Se lo dijo sin mayor problema, como si acabara de preguntarle si mañana saldrían de nuevo a pasear.

Bella no era su novia, pero tampoco podía decirle a su hijo que él era amante de una mujer casada, infeliz y desastrosamente casada.

—Sí —se escuchó diciendo, sin embargo.

—¿Y podré conocerla algún día?

Edward, con una sonrisa esperanzadora, revolvió su cabellera con dulzura.

—Estoy seguro que sí.

.

.

.

El doctor Lee quitó cada uno de los vidrios incrustados en la espalda de Isabella, mientras ella se cabeceaba por la anestesia. No era suficiente, el dolor reprimía sus huesos de tal manera que no podía compararlo con ningún otro dolor que haya sentido en su vida.

Alice estuvo allí para ella, sosteniendo su mano y haciéndole un montón de preguntas al doctor sobre las curaciones. Riley se había ido a atender la puerta que acababa de sonar, y Aro debía de estar en cualquier lugar de la casa, e incluso, podía haberse marchado sin que nadie se diese cuenta. En ese minuto lo que menos le interesaba saber era dónde se encontraba Aro Vulturi.

Pasos comenzaron a repiquetear cada vez más fuerte y la voz de Tia emanó en la habitación con un chasquido.

—¡Dios mío! —dejó su bolso sobre la cama y se acercó a Bella, que se encontraba inclinada sobre su estómago— Bella ¿qué diablos te pasó?

—Ya te lo he dicho, mamá, Bella se cayó. —explicó Riley.

El doctor interrumpió:

—Son muy extrañas las circunstancias de su caída, señora Vulturi. Disculpe que se lo diga.

—Estoy bien… —sostuvo— voy a estar bien. Fue un pequeño accidente.

Logró enderezar su espalda con ayuda de los demás. El doctor Lee le recetó analgésicos para el dolor y le envió a realizarse exámenes. Sabía que cualquier otro doctor hubiese exigido hacer la denuncia rápidamente, pero como este era amigo de la familia, imaginó que nadie quería un escándalo. Cuando se hubo marchado, Alice se retiró con Riley para dejar a Tia y Bella a solas.

Tia inspeccionó su habitación, la maleta sobre la repisa y los espacios vacíos del armario.

No tuvo que explicárselo, sabía lo que eso significaba.

—¿Qué pasó entre Aro y tú? ¿Por qué te marchas?

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero más por el dolor punzante en su espalda y lo incómoda que se sentía. Se preguntó cómo demonios iba a salir de esta casa en su estado.

—Aro mató a Félix. —susurró.

Tia, que no esperaba esa respuesta, se puso de todos los colores.

—¿Qué dices?

—Fue él, Tia… Aro lo hizo para quedarse con todos sus bienes.

Ella cayó sentada en la cama y suspiró.

—No es posible…

—Renuncié al trabajo, hice mis maletas y él llegó a casa. Me confesó que era el responsable en la muerte de Félix, no directamente, pero lo hizo. Y entonces me golpeó.

De alguna manera a Tia no le sorprendía. Aro era capaz de muchas cosas si eso lo beneficiaba, como el de mantener a Bella en casa hasta ahora, haber criado a Riley, ganar tantos millones de dólares sin mover un solo dedo. Nunca dudo en la responsabilidad de Bella en la muerte de Félix porque creía que aquello había sido en defensa propia, y que Félix se había merecido todo lo que le había pasado.

Ahora, sin embargo, las realidades cambiaban.

—Tienes que irte de aquí.

Bella soltó un alarido.

—¿Cómo me voy a ir ahora? ¿En este estado?

—¿No tienes a nadie conocido que pueda ayudarte? —Bella dudó un momento— ¿Nadie?

—Edward. —respondió insegura en su reacción. Tia se quedó en silencio— Me voy a ir con Edward.

La mujer absorbió lo que le estaba diciendo, segura de que irse con Edward no era solo porque la intentaba ayudar.

—¿Tú y Edward…? ¿Desde cuándo…?

Le explicó cómo se habían conocido, le contó lo de su aborto y la casualidad de que este fuese sobrino de Aro. Le contó cómo trató de ignorarlo al principio y lo inevitable que fue para ambos negar la atracción que sentían.

—Edward quiso encararlo porque yo le había contado lo de Riley, por eso se marchó.

Tia soltó un suspiro.

—Llámalo… dile que te lleve lejos. Vete de aquí, Bella, lo antes posible.

Se enderezó en la cama sin mayor éxito.

—No puedo dejar a Riley aquí, tú sabes eso. —Bella sabía que Tia quería a Riley como a un hijo, y que sería difícil para ella, pero debía intentarlo— Tú y yo sabemos que este lugar no es apropiado para él y yo no quiero irme de aquí sabiendo que dejo una parte de mi vida con este malnacido.

Ella le cogió la mano con cautela, esperó que su mirada fuese de absoluto entendimiento. Lo esperaba como nunca. Tia, a su vez, posó la mano encima de la suya.

—La única que corre peligro en este momento, eres tú, Bella… voy a sacar a Riley de aquí, pero tienes que irte primero.

Bella quiso llorar y abrazarla hasta que le faltara el aire, tomó su celular y lo apagó, porque no podía irse todavía, al menos hoy, sabiendo que si necesitaba correr por algún motivo, no podría en su estado.

—No ahora. —contestó devuelta.

.

.

.

Edward palmeó la mano sobre la cama de dos plazas.

—Gracias por permitir que Bella se quede aquí por un tiempo, Jasper.

Este asintió sin darle demasiada importancia a su solidaridad.

—¿Todavía no tienes noticias de ella?

Edward revisó su celular una vez más, las llamadas que seguían entrando a buzón de voz.

—No. —contestó apesadumbrado. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde la última vez que escuchó a Bella, y eso era tiempo suficiente para preocuparse— Voy a ir por ella.

—No te metas en problemas.

—¿Y si ella está en problemas?

—Si ella está en problemas, entonces te llamará.

Conociéndola, era poco probable que sucediera.

De cualquier modo, no le hizo caso, se dio una rápida ducha en el baño y cogió las llaves del taxi.

De camino al estacionamiento, recibió una llamada inesperada de un número desconocido.

—¿Diga? —se metió en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor llamando la atención de varios.

Una voz femenina sonó al otro lado.

—¿Edward? —titubeó ella, en voz baja— Soy Alice.

.

.

.

Tia le ayudó a Bella a envolverse en una faja para calmar el dolor. El único problema de la faja era que la mantenía tiesa como un palo, pero prefería eso a estar recostada en la cama incómoda como estaba.

—Voy a traer un poco de maquillaje para taparte ese moretón.

—No quiero ocultar nada. —sostuvo Bella.

—Alec querrá saber lo que está pasando.

—Alec lo notará de todos modos, estoy tan tiesa como un palo de brocheta y Riley se lo contará a todos.

Tia desistió de su plan porque era cierto, y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

La puerta estaba abierta, y cuando Riley llegó, tocó dos veces para saber si podía entrar.

—¿Tú no te ibas a tu entrenamiento de fútbol? —Tía frunció el ceño.

Riley encogió los hombros.

—Se me hizo un poco tarde.

—Uh, ya veo. —Riley miró a Bella con cautela, como si temiera que ella se diese cuenta de lo mucho que se le notaba ese moretón en el cuello. Tia carraspeó y se puso de pie— Voy a ver como va esa cena de Alice, necesito que comas y te alimentes, así te recuperas más rápido. Tú, Riley, vigila que esta mujer no se mueva para nada.

Riley se sentó en el lugar donde anteriormente había estado Tia, y mantuvo los ojos en sus manos todo el tiempo. Había algo extraño en él, la postura en la que se encontraba y lo mucho que le costaba abrir la boca para hablar.

—¿Es verdad que mi papá te golpeó?

Le devolvió su mirada dulce, confusa por los acontecimientos, pero también una mirada que demostraba que, aunque Riley tuviese 12 años, sabía perfectamente el motivo de las cosas. Sabía que algo malo ocurría y que no era bueno para nadie. Entonces Bella no supo qué responderle, si lo hacía se arriesgaba a que saliera corriendo, pero también había una posibilidad de que se quedase con ella a pesar de todo.

—Hay tantas cosas que tengo que explicarte, Riley.

Él encogió los hombros, ya sin ánimos de seguir hablando, y caminó hasta la ventana. Los adultos siempre decían cosas como esas y le molestaba demasiado.

—Es Edward.

—¿Ah?

Señaló la ventana.

—El taxi de Edward está aquí.

El corazón de Bella rebotó hasta el suelo y antes de darse cuenta, se quitó las mantas de encima y se levantó. Riley intentó impedírselo, pero ella no le hizo caso. En cambio, vio en él un apoyo para sostenerse mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta. Con la faja el dolor había disminuido, al menos, podía caminar sin creer que pisaba vidrios rotos.

Supuso que él la estuvo llamando incansablemente al celular y como este estaba apagado, decidió venir a buscarla. Debió haber pensado en eso antes, debió creer que él lo haría. ¿Ignorar sus llamadas nada más? ¿Tan ingenua se estaba volviendo con el tiempo?

Escuchó a Tia tratando de calmarlo en la sala.

—Me importa una mierda los vecinos, quiero saber dónde está ese hijo de puta de Aro Vulturi.

—Edward, por favor…

—¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!

—¿Por qué está gritando tanto, Bella? ¿Por qué está tan enfadado con mi padre?

Bella se dio la vuelta, encarando a Riley.

—Vete a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí por ningún motivo ¿me escuchas? Por ningún motivo.

—Quiero quedarme.

—Riley, no hagas esto más difícil.

—¡No hasta que me digas por qué todos se enfadan con mi padre!

—¡Porque tu padre no es una blanca paloma! —chilló. Nunca debió habérselo dicho así— Cariño, te lo ruego, vete a tu cuarto.

—No eres mi madre para mandarme.

Estaba encolerizada, no con Riley, sino con la situación en general.

—Lamento no poder afirmar eso.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te ha dicho que te vayas a tu cuarto, Riley. —murmuró Jane en un rincón de la habitación, asustándolos a ambos— Ya escuchaste a Bella. Los niños deben siempre obedecer a sus madres.

Riley miró entre Jane y Bella, y no supo qué decir. Quería poder explicarle lo que acababa de escuchar, pero Edward seguía gritando por Aro y discutiendo con Tia, y necesitaba arreglarlo de alguna manera. Le tomó el rostro, aún sí parecía que quería alejarse de ella.

—Te lo explicaré todo más tarde… te lo prometo. —Él se alejó y subió corriendo las escaleras. Ella miró a Jane, que mantenía una distancia y sacudió la cabeza— No tenías derecho a decírselo. —gruñó.

Ella se rio.

—¿Y tú sí tenías derecho a meterte con Edward? —iba a protestar, pero entonces se quedó callada— Escuché tu conversación con Tia. Estás engañando a mi hermano.

Bella retrocedió, con el corazón ahora por la garganta, ignorando la mirada de reproche de Jane. Llegó a la sala justo cuando Aro había salido de su escondite. Edward detuvo de golpe la discusión con Tia, mientras Alice se movía nerviosa de un lado para el otro. Edward la vio de pie en la sala, con su espalda tiesa con la faja y las manchas de moretones en su cuello.

Sostuvo su mirada como la primera vez que él había llegado a esa casa y Aro la presentara como su nuera. Esa primera impresión de saber que esos ojos habían mirado los suyos al menos en una milésima de segundo.

Se conocían en ese minuto.

Ahora se conocían mucho más.

Bella vio que todo comenzó a pasar demasiado rápido. En cuanto apartó los ojos de Edward, divisó los movimientos agiles de Aro Vulturi mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Escuchó gritos.

Y luego un disparo.

Igual que hace trece años atrás.

* * *

 **Ya tengo el capítulo final escrito, falta un poco más y terminamos.**

 **¿A quién le disparó Aro?**

 **Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Caos**

El sonido hizo un estruendo alrededor de la sala como el de una explosión. Bella se encogió por el impacto y retrocedió unos pasos, mirando su cuerpo y buscando algún indicio de herida, pero por suerte no encontró nada. Divisó a Edward detrás de Tia, justo cuando él se acercó a ella rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien?

Le temblaron las manos cuando le cogió el rostro y Bella soltó un quejido de sus, ahora, secos labios.

—Estoy… estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?

Alguien gritó. Ambos se voltearon rápidamente para ver a Jane gritar con las manos sobre la cara. Tia reaccionó de inmediato. Bella aguantó la respiración, de pronto, el cuerpo se desvaneció al suelo con una bala en el estómago. Bella olvidó que le dolía la espalda y que traía una faja que le cortaba la respiración, olvidó que Aro estaba allí y que bien podía dispararle a alguien más.

Su cabeza rebotó en el suelo.

—¡Alice! —gritó ella, arrodillándose tan pronto como llegó hasta ella.

Tia tenía la mano sobre el sangrado que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica en cuestión, quien todavía estaba consciente.

—Alice, resiste, por favor. —susurró Edward a su lado, tomándole desde la nuca hasta la espalda— ¡Abran la puerta, rápido! Alice, vamos, no te duermas, no te duermas.

Bella estaba llorando, Jane no dejaba de gritar. Benjamín entró por la puerta con una chica que supuso era su novia.

Aro, sin embargo, ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

Edward alzó a Alice y la llevó a toda prisa fuera de la mansión. Cuando Bella iba a dar un paso hacia él, Tia puso una mano en ella y la detuvo.

—¡Tengo que ir!

—No. Tú no irás.

—Tia…

—Llévate a Riley de aquí ¡Es una orden!

Aquella orden fue como una bofetada en su cara para hacerla caer en la realidad. Bella detuvo su berrinche y asintió, mientras Tia corría detrás de Edward. En vez de verlos desaparecer en el taxi, Bella luchó para avanzar lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras.

Riley estaba en su cuarto mirando por la ventana mientras el taxi desaparecía en la siguiente calle.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Bella divisó su armario y comenzó a tirar su ropa sobre la cama.

—Tienes cinco minutos para guardar todo lo que creas necesario. Te voy a sacar de aquí y por el amor de Dios no hagas preguntas.

Riley obedeció en todo, no hizo preguntas y guardó lo que necesitaba para dormir esa noche. Bella arrastró la maleta con los pies, adolorida y olvidándose del analgésico que el doctor Lee le había dejado para hoy.

Edward la llamó mientras bajaban por la escalera.

—¡Bella! Jacob te recogerá a ti y a Riley en media hora, pero tienes que intentar ser muy rápida, cariño. ¿Me estás escuchando? Voy a darte la dirección.

Ellos acababan de llegar al hospital, por lo que no tenían noticias nuevas del estado de Alice. Le aseguró a Edward que podía ir a esa dirección y cortaron la llamada. Riley le siguió los talones por la parte trasera de la casa, mientras escuchaban las voces fuertes de Jane, Alec y Benjamín en una hilarante discusión. Se preguntó si para entonces Jane le había contado la verdad a Alec. Se preguntó si lo que Aro le había contado era cierto, si Alec había sido tan cobarde como para contarle a Félix la verdad. Imaginó que sí.

Bella no podía creer que estuviesen abandonado la mansión. Mientras bajaba los últimos escalones que daban hacia el pórtico, mientras las voces de aquellas tres personas comenzaron a difuminarse a la distancia, creía que todo era un sueño.

Ella y Riley caminaron bastante para llegar. La dirección que Edward le había enviado quedaba más lejos de lo que hubiese imaginado. Eso le sirvió para pensar en algo bueno qué decir, en comenzar una conversación con él, pero este parecía tan callado y pensativo.

—Riley.

En vez de esperar silencio absoluto, se sorprendió al escucharlo responder devuelta.

—¿Qué piensas decir?

Bella se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no lo tenía muy claro.

—Te mereces una explicación.

—No tienes que decir nada si no quieres.

Caminaron uno junto al otro en la calle, en una noche estrellada y extraña, pensando que este momento era muy diferente a como lo había imaginado antes.

—Lo siento mucho… —murmuró, angustiada— no tuve otra opción, estuve allí tantos años como pude.

—Ella lo decía.

—¿Quién? —lo miró.

—Mi madre… ella decía que no tuviste opción, nunca supe de qué… hasta ahora, claro.

Ella se detuvo de golpe, tomándole el brazo. Las luces de un auto parpadearon a lo lejos y supo que habían llegado a su destino.

—He permanecido aquí por ti. —susurró, mirándolo a los ojos— Sabía que si algún día abandonaba este lugar, sería contigo. Fue una promesa que me hice a mí misma y una promesa que te hice a ti siendo muy pequeño. Y no me arrepiento de nada, Riley, no soy una cobarde por quedarme contigo. Te amo… porque en silencio siempre he sido tu madre.

Jacob les hizo señas con las manos. Riley parpadeó, sorprendido por las palabras de Bella, pero no tuvo tiempo a responder nada antes de que tuviesen que apresurarse para coger el auto.

.

Jacob los llevó a su hogar temporal, un pequeño apartamento en el centro. Jasper estaba sorprendido de tenerlos en casa esta noche.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Bella dejó su maleta junto a la mesa del comedor.

—¿Edward no te llamó? Pensé que lo había hecho.

—No… quiero decir, sé que vendrías a vivir con nosotros, pero… —miró la hora en su reloj— ¿Algo ocurrió?

—Mi padre le disparó a Alice. —dijo Riley.

Jasper retrocedió.

—¿Alice? —Bella iba a explicarle de quién se trataba, pero Jasper se le adelantó— Sé de quién hablas, pero no entiendo nada ¿por qué a ella? ¿Y dónde está Edward?

—No lo sé. Edward está en el hospital con Tia.

Jasper no perdió el tiempo, cogió las llaves y salió como un espectro.

Bella permaneció la mitad de esa noche en vela. Riley se durmió en la cama de huéspedes y Jacob la acompañó hasta que se le hizo tarde. Le dejó su número telefónico y le hizo prometer que lo llamaría, que no hiciera ninguna tontería, que al menos, si pretendía irse al hospital, lo llamara para llevarla. Bella aceptó, agradeciéndole y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Edward llegó a eso de las 4 de la madrugada, sin Jasper. Tia se había ido a casa, casi segura de que Aro no se atrevería a volver allí, al menos por esta noche.

—¿Cómo está Alice? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Supiste algo de Aro?

Edward puso las manos en sus hombros para tranquilizarla.

—Respira, Bella, por favor.

—¡Dime!

—Alice tuvo un trauma abdominal que ha sido tratado inmediatamente. Fue sometida a una cirugía para extraer la bala de la piel hace unas horas. Mira, no tengo mucha información sobre su estado real, es demasiado pronto para eso, pero, por favor, no te angusties, todo estará bajo control.

—No puedo no angustiarme si Aro le disparó a Alice, Edward ¡A Alice! La persona que no tiene nada que ver en esto. Lo que no entiendo… lo que no entiendo… ¿por qué a ella?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—La bala iba directo hacia mí, Alice estaba a mi lado, Aro calculó mal.

—Ahora él está escondido en algún lugar.

—Tia ya puso al tanto a la policía, ellos están rastreando la casa en este momento. Aro no tiene que estar lejos, ni siquiera creo que tenga tiempo a abandonar el país. Por lo pronto, los únicos que abogan por él son Jane y Alec.

—¿Y Benjamín?

—Benjamín se echó para atrás, creo que está cansado de los dramas de su padre. —suspiró— Me pregunto dónde estará.

Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos, completamente rota por dentro. Edward la rodeó con los brazos para reconfortarla, llenándola de besos por todas partes, susurrando palabras dulces en su oído. Todo estaba llegando demasiado lejos y ninguno sabía en lo que terminaría. Edward también estaba asustado, lo sabía, sin embargo, debía mantenerse sereno por ella. Por eso puso una mano cuidadosa en su espalda, luego otra en su rostro machucado. Frunció los labios, disgustado por lo que veía.

—Alice me contó lo que él te hizo. Mira cómo te dejó ese hijo de puta.

—No es nada comparado a todo lo que ocurrió después.

—Lo voy a matar.

—No lo harás. —aseguró ella, entrelazando sus dedos.

Le dio un beso en la boca, a pesar de que le dolía mucho la cara. Acarició su rostro con los labios y permitió que Edward metiera sus manos dentro de su ropa. No hubo necesidad de otra cosa, era una situación extrema, por lo que pensar en hacer algo con Riley en casa estaba fuera de sus límites. Aprovechó entonces para contarle lo que había ocurrido en casa con Jane. Le contó que Riley sabía lo que ella significaba en su vida. Edward la escuchó muy atento, interesado en los detalles, hasta que el sol se asomó por la ventana. No se habían dado cuenta de la cantidad de horas que pasaron recostados en el sofá, y por supuesto, la falta de sueño de ambos.

Cuando decidieron que podían dormir al menos una hora, Riley se levantó. Tenía la cara enrojecida por el llanto. A Bella se le rompió el corazón. Hubiese deseado socorrerlo, pero existía una barrera estrecha entre ellos que necesitaba con urgencia derribar.

—¿Hay café?

Edward fue el que señaló la despensa de la cocina.

—Hay cereal, por si quieres desayunar.

—No, solo quiero café.

Bella codeó a Edward, señalándole el cuarto vacío.

—¿Por qué no tomas una siesta primero? Quiero… intentaré hablar con él. —susurró.

—De acuerdo.

Edward presionó sus labios cariñosos en los suyos, bajo la atenta mirada de Riley. Bella no quiso averiguar su reacción, prefirió mirar sus manos. Cuando este desapareció por el pasillo, el chico la miró.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Edward no es mi papá ¿verdad?

Bella sonrió.

—No, peque, no es él.

—¿Y quién es?

Se sentó frente a él en la encimera de la cocina, mientras le preparaba ella misma un café. Sacó otro tazón para prepararse también, porque le esperaba un día muy largo.

—Tu padre se llamaba Félix, era el mejor amigo de Aro.

—¿El que murió de un disparo?

—Sí

El pobre niño estaba en shock. Demasiadas noticias en las últimas horas.

—¿Entonces mi padre es malo? ¿Aro? ¿Él le disparó a Alice por alguna razón? ¿Él mató a Félix?

—¿Y si hablamos sobre esto más tarde?

Los ojos de Riley se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Solo quiero saber si es malo.

Se puso a llorar desconsolado en medio de la cocina. Aquella reacción fue suficiente para que Bella cortara cualquier incomodidad y corriera a sostenerlo para que se desahogara. Era la primera vez que consolaba a Riley. Por lo general, Tia tomaba ese papel, pero ahora estaba ella.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño. —Besó la coronilla de su cabeza, hasta que este comenzó a calmarse—Sé que esto es difícil de entender, créeme que lo es para mí también. —Para cuando le terminó de limpiar las lágrimas sueltas por sus mejillas, Edward apareció rápidamente en la sala con una chaqueta de cuero— ¿A dónde vas? —Edward solo mantuvo la mirada en ella— Edward.

Se paró en la puerta, con la mano en la perilla y otra en el bolsillo.

—Aro está escondido en casa de mis padres.

* * *

 **Esto se descontrolooo. ¿En qué acabará todo?**

 **Les diría que pronto lo sabremos, pero a estas alturas no sé cuándo actualizaré :P Disculpen la demora, en serio.**

 **Nos leemos en algún momento, trataré de no tardar tanto en revisar el capítulo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Los malos también sabemos perder**

—¿Y tú piensas ir? —inquirió Bella, al borde del colapso—Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Edward retrocedió, agotado. Sabía que tendría problemas con ella, sabía que lo detendría a como diera lugar.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Bella? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados? ¿Qué vea desde esta distancia todo lo que ese tipo ha hecho? ¿Lo que le hizo a Alice?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Déjaselo a la policía, tú no te mueves, ¡no me puedes dejar aquí!

Riley estaba allí, pero no era capaz de hacer un solo movimiento, de modo que Bella actuó primero cortando la distancia entre ellos y colocándose entre la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo. Luego, permaneció ahí como si estuviera pegada a la madera. Ya había ocurrido dos veces un enfrentamiento con Aro que había terminado de mala manera, no iba a ser ella la que cedería para que Edward se metiera en la boca del lobo. Si tenía que actuar como una histérica para salvarlo a él, entonces lo haría. El problema era que, pese a ello, también quería ir.

Contradictorio.

—Mi familia está metida en esto, son ellos los que ahora están en peligro. Tengo…

—No puedo dejarte ir.

Alguien tocó en ese momento. Bella gimió y se echó para adelante. Por suerte, solo se trataba de Tia.

—Chicos… —susurró.

Edward aprovechó el despiste de Bella para salir por la puerta. Ella le gritó que regresara, pero este ya se había ido. Miró entre Riley y Tia, desesperada.

—Quédate con Riley.

—No, Bella, espera…

—No me sigas, ¡no puedes dejarlo solo! —gritó, dándose prisa hasta el estacionamiento. No supo cómo logró hacer reaccionar a sus acalambrados pies en tacones— ¡Edward Cullen!

Edward suspiró, con la puerta del coche abierta para él.

—Bella, es mejor que regreses.

—Y un cuerno.

Puso los ojos en blanco, sin ánimos ya de insistirle, así que dejó que se subiera, se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad y procedió a encender el motor del vehículo. Condujo por los alrededores temprano esa mañana, con el tráfico a cuestas, de vez en cuando notando a Bella fija en él, como si estuviera pensando en lo peor. Hubiese deseado consolarla, pero a estas alturas no ayudaba mucho.

Aparcaron en la entrada de la casa Cullen, llena de pinos y árboles frutales.

Bella soltó su cinturón de seguridad, se bajó y presurosa, caminó hasta la puerta, pero Edward le agarró del brazo, tirándola hacia atrás. Vio su rostro en la distancia antes de que sus bocas se estrellaran con desesperación. Todo duró un minuto; su lengua disfrutando la otra, su cuerpo aplastado en la puerta del taxi, sus dedos enredados en el cabello de Edward.

Él se alejó, dispuesto a volver, pero no había tiempo.

—Bella. —jadeó, apretándole la cara con ambas manos— Bella, te quiero.

Ella saboreó sus palabras dichas en el aire, la dulzura de su mirada y lo sincero que eso sonaba.

Sonrió, a pesar de que quería largarse a llorar.

—Yo también te quiero.

Se cogieron de las manos, y a regañadientes, caminaron hasta la puerta principal de la casa, que se encontraba abierta.

Esme los había observado desde la ventana, sin embargo, no comentó nada. Edward supuso que ella ya sabía que el culpable de todo esto era Aro, de modo que no le exigió una explicación por la presencia de Isabella. Al contrario, en cuanto ellos ingresaron al salón, Esme les señaló la escalera.

—Él está arriba. —dijo.

—¿La policía no está aquí?

—No la llamé.

—¿Qué no la llamaste?

Esme dio un paso adelante, insegura de sí misma.

—No puedo hacer eso, ¡es mi hermano!

—¡Tu hermano mató a una persona! —recordó. Esme miró sus manos— Tu hermano le disparó a una persona inocente anoche.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, por lo que no esperó una respuesta por su parte, simplemente siguió su camino escaleras arriba con Bella siguiéndole los talones. Ella estaba mucho más atrás, luchando para subir sin gruñir. Iba a sugerirle que podía esperarlo allí, pero sabía que se negaría en rotundo.

Se encontraron con Carlisle de camino. Él le rogó que no perdiera la cabeza, que Aro estaba rendido en el cuarto de invitados, pero Edward ya no creía nada, así que entró sin más, haciendo oídos sordos a los consejos sabios de su padre. Aro se encontraba junto a la ventana que daba a la entrada, justo dónde hace dos minutos Edward y Bella habían aparcado, y dónde se habían besado.

Bella dio un paso adelante, cruzándose en la puerta.

Aro jadeó, pasando los dedos por la ventana como un lunático.

—Hacen una linda pareja. —susurró— Me has impresionado, querida, nunca sé qué esperarme de ti.

Quería correr todo lo rápido que podía y romperle la cara de un golpe. Sin embargo, prefirió apartar ese pensamiento y cerrar la puerta con seguro detrás de él. Se preguntó si todavía tenía escondida el arma con la que le había disparado a Alice.

—¿Cuál es tu siguiente paso? —inquirió Edward, con asco.

—¿Cuál paso? —respondió él con otra pregunta, y entonces se dio la vuelta para encararlos— ¿Matarte? ¿Matarlos…? ¿O entregarme?

—Sea lo que tengas pensado hacer, sabemos que no es bueno.

Aro se largó a reír.

—Creo que no soy tan malo, ahijado.

Bella se echó para atrás cuando Edward emprendió vuelo y tiró a Aro contra la pared. Sus manos se enredaron en el cuello de él, y ella no tuvo intención de detenerlo.

—No me llames ahijado, yo no soy el maldito ahijado de un bastardo asesino.

—Díselo a ella. —contestó con dificultad, señalando a Bella.

Edward rugió.

—Ya sé que mataste a Félix, no tienes para qué seguir negándolo.

—Si no lo mataba yo, la que estaría muerta sería ella y entonces tú no podrías probar ahora mismo su puta…

Edward lo golpeó, una, dos, tres veces en la cara. Sangre emanó de sus labios, dientes coloreándose de rojo.

—Eso es por lo que le hiciste a Alice. —sonrió, y acto seguido, aplastó la rodilla en la ingle. Aro pegó un grito ahogado y se encorvó del dolor — Y eso… eso es por todo lo que le hiciste a Bella, cobarde.

Las manos de Bella temblaban, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina. Tomó su celular del bolsillo y marcó al número de la estación de policía cercana. Habló en susurros mientras Edward seguía golpeando y recordándole a Aro cada una de sus humillaciones. Hubiese deseado ser ella la que le golpeaba en la ingle, pero eso se había sentido tan bien de todos modos.

Estaba malherida, recordó.

Malherida por su culpa.

—¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué si sabías que te encontraríamos?

Aro estaba tirado en el suelo, jadeando y sobándose el vientre por el golpe.

—Ay, Edward. —murmuró— Los malos también sabemos perder.

—Sí, claro.

—Las personas sabemos perder y asumirlo. ¿No crees? Tú eres un ejemplo de eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Perdiste a Kate, tu hijo no era tu hijo. Perdiste como en la guerra, pero lo asumiste.

—No metas a mi hijo en esto.

Aro negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa adolorida se asomó en su asquerosa cara llena de sangre.

—No es tu hijo —le recordó, todavía sonriendo—, si no… pregúntale a Kate por el padre.

—¡Ya fue suficiente!

—Pregúntale a Kate por Alec… Pregúntale.

Los ojos de Bella se salieron de órbitas. Edward estaba a espaldas de ella, así que no pudo ver su reacción. Ella tomó el control ahora, no supo cómo, no supo en qué momento, pero de pronto su mano estaba agarrando el cuero cabelludo de Aro, y entonces escuchó a Esme aporreando la puerta para que le abriesen. Hizo caso omiso a sus gritos desesperados.

—Escúchame bien, cerdo asqueroso… —escupió— Sigue diciendo una puta cosa de tu sucia boca y te juro que voy a sacarte los dientes con mis zapatos.

Aro se echó a reír otra vez, con evidente y descarada burla.

—Eres divertida, Isabella.

Lo miró a los ojos en tanto que soltaba su cabello grasiento. Vio que se quejaba por el dolor, así que en vez de escupirle en la cara, se enderezó y meditó un momento antes de estrellar su tacón en la boca de él. Aro cayó hacia atrás, cubriéndose la boca por la sangre, pero Bella no se detuvo allí. La sangre hirvió por sus venas, porque le recordó todas las humillaciones y todos los ruegos que ella le había hecho toda su vida. Recordó lo mal que vivió todos estos años creyendo que había matado al padre de su hijo, recordó lo que fue vivir junto a Riley sin poder decirle que ella era su madre. Recordó las veces que deseó retirarse del modelaje y él la amenazaba con hacerle daño a sus seres queridos.

Así que no tuvo ninguna compasión.

Golpeó su boca con el tacón otra vez, otra vez y otra vez.

—¡Abran la puerta! —gritó Esme.

Edward tomó a Bella de los brazos para detenerla.

—Tranquila, amor, tranquila. —susurró. Le hubiese encantado matarlo a golpes. Ahora sí no le importaba convertirse en una asesina— Vámonos de aquí, la policía llegó.

Salieron por la puerta y Edward tomó a su madre del brazo rápidamente para que no entrara. Sabía lo escandalosa que era y sabía que, aunque estuviera enfadada con su hermano, ella lo iba a socorrer.

—¡Tengo que entrar, tengo que ayudarlo!

—¡No, madre, espera a la policía!

Bella se apoyó en la pared con las manos sobre su cabello, jalándolo con fuerza y obligándose a detenerse para no entrar de nuevo a esa habitación.

 _Cálmate, Bella. Cálmate, Bella. ¡Cálmate, Bella!_

Escuchó el ajetreo de la policía en el primer piso, escuchó a Carlisle dándoles indicaciones para dónde tenían que ir. Vio a Edward consolando a su madre mientras esta trataba en vano de soltarse de sus brazos y vio su reflejo en el espejo pequeño que había en la mitad del pasillo; su rostro amoratado y enrojecido por la rabia, el rencor.

Cuando la policía se asomó por la escalera, un ruido familiar y explosivo atacó los oídos de todos, y ella se agachó igual que había hecho en la mansión anoche.

Esme soltó un grito desgarrador, soltándose de Edward y entrando a la habitación.

Ella no quería entrar, no tenía intención de ver algo que no iba a olvidar nunca más.

Si es que lo podía olvidar alguna vez.

* * *

 **Woooo... no sé qué decir. El próximo ya es el final.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Libertad**

Bella imaginó la sangre que debía de emanar de ese cuerpo. Ni siquiera se atrevió a acercarse y husmear por si acaso. No quería cargar el resto de su vida con la imagen de Aro tendido en el suelo muerto. Suficiente eran los gritos desgarradores de Esme que golpeaba con los pies la pared.

Se sacudió entonces la ropa con las manos, como si ella hubiese apretado ese gatillo. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, cubriéndose los oídos y moviéndose de atrás para adelante. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que se había vuelto loca.

Alguien derivó a todo el mundo fuera de la casa. Alguien la metió dentro de un auto y alguien la sacó de allí al llegar. Todo eso en unos minutos. Sabía que Edward estaba allí cerca de ella, encerrándola en un abrazo, repitiéndole palabras de cariño al oído. El policía los interrogó y no fue capaz de contestar ninguna de sus preguntas. Edward contestó por ella, pero el policía necesitaba su versión.

Aro no estaba muerto. Eso era lo único que escuchó una hora más tarde cuando se dejó caer en una banquita de la estación de policía. Edward se arrodilló frente a ella y le subió el mentón para que lo viera.

—Ahora más que nunca tienes que ser muy fuerte. —susurró— Tienes que hablar… hazlo por Riley. Dale esa libertad a Riley también.

 _Dale esa libertad a Riley._

Ella quería ser libre a toda costa, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar que Riley estaba tan encarcelado como ella.

Se limpió los ojos, su corazón saltó en su pecho y por fin pudo mirar a Edward a los ojos.

— _Libertad._ —titubeó, sonándose la nariz— Libertad.

La interrogación duró una eternidad. Hubo periodos de descanso y vasos de agua que debían rellenar de vez en cuando, pero Bella soltó todo. Nunca había hablado tanto como lo hizo en ese momento ¿Qué más podía perder haciéndolo? ¿Qué más daño podía hacerle Aro en un hospital? Si él estaba vivo era de suerte, pero todavía quedaba Alec.

Después de casi dos horas, por fin se pudieron ir a casa de Jasper. Les ocupó medio día hacer trámites legales. Ni siquiera intentaron asomarse al hospital, a pesar de que Edward podía llamar a su madre y preguntarle cómo estaba, él no quería saber por la salud de Aro.

Sin embargo, por la insistencia de Bella, él finalmente hizo una llamada justo cuando Riley los esperaba sentado en las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? ¿Dónde está mi papá?

Bella estaba deshecha, abrumada y dolida. Solo atinó a acercarse y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, mientras lágrimas saladas recorrían su rostro.

Tia, quien estaba detrás de ellos, se tapó la boca con la mano tan pronto como se percató de lo sucedido.

—Él…

—¿Está muerto? ¿Está muerto de verdad?

No había necesidad de ocultarle las cosas, Riley era muy intuitivo. Hubiese creído que él lloraría y le gritaría que todo era su culpa, pero el chico solo asintió, abrazándola de nuevo.

Bella le tomó la cara con manos temblorosas, todavía con la imagen en su cabeza.

—Lo único que puedo decirte ahora, es que nadie nunca más se va a meter con nosotros.

Esa era la promesa intacta que recordaría cada día de su vida. Nunca más nadie la iba a pisotear.

Nunca más.

.

* * *

Edward dijo que Aro estaba fuera de peligro. La bala solo le había rozado el hombro.

Ni para suicidarse servía, pensó.

Estaba un poco decepcionada. Pese a que su intención siempre fue que Aro pagase cada una de sus humillaciones, por un momento tuvo la paz de pensar que él se encontraba muerto en esa habitación. La muerte solo era la certeza de que jamás lo volvería a ver en su vida. Ahora, sin embargo, sabría que su corazón seguiría latiendo al compás del suyo. La muerte era fácil, un regalo para él, pero era una calma para el corazón de Bella y su hijo.

Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Cuando ingresó a la casa y se sentó, sintió que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisiera. Era como si acabara de salir de la cárcel después de años y tuviese que valerse por sí misma. Salir al mundo exterior, donde vive la gente común y corriente.

.

.

* * *

La prensa internacional estuvo al tanto del "accidente" y la mansión Vulturi estuvo en el ojo del huracán a partir de entonces. Los únicos que daban la cara ante las cámaras, eran Jane y Alec. Benjamín se había marchado de la ciudad después de enterarse de que su padre se había intentado suicidar. Él no quería tener que ver nada con la justicia, así que optó por la opción fácil.

Sin pruebas aparentes, a Alec no podían meterlo preso todavía.

Solo ellos visitaban a Aro a menudo y Bella los observaba desde la distancia entre el recibidor y la puerta del baño de chicas. Jane lloraba con desgarro y Alec trataba de consolarla en vano. Luego, empezaban a discutir, y como cada discusión entre ellos, uno se iba y el otro la seguía. Fue esa la oportunidad de Bella de salir de su escondite y entrar a la habitación de Alice.

Le causaba repugnancia saber que a dos habitaciones se encontraba Aro reposando de su cirugía, pero ella estaba aquí por Alice, y no iba a dejarla sola. Había tenido mejorías en las últimas 48 horas, a pesar de que aún no abría los ojos, Bella sabía que la escuchaba. Tomaba su mano, susurraba palabras de aliento, y sin obtener ninguna respuesta, se iba. Sin embargo, esta vez quiso quedarse por más tiempo, porque se lo debía después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

—Estoy segura que te llevaremos a casa pronto, Alice. En cuanto abras los ojos y veas cómo ha cambiado todo, no querrás irte más.

Esperaba que eso fuera una certeza y no una simple ilusión. Ver a Alice sana estaba dentro de sus logros en la vida. Todavía se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a esta chica. En primer lugar, Alice nunca debió empezar a trabajar en ese infierno de lugar.

.

.

* * *

La mansión Vulturi no solo fue el ojo del huracán de los periódicos y la televisión, sino, además, la agencia de modelaje.

Bella ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando vio la foto de Alec en el noticiero mientras lo acusaban de fraude. Supuso que, dado el apellido, no era normal que ganaran tanto dinero. Todos los negocios que él había hecho en su último viaje, justo antes de que Edward llegara a casa, había sido una estafa. Les quitó hasta el último centavo, les hizo firmar contratos sabiendo que, al ser franceses, no iban a entender. Ahora Alec estaba siendo buscando y nadie sabía su paradero.

Eso le preocupó, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que decidió darlo por olvidado. Por supuesto, no contaba con las consecuencias de ese fraude. Toda la familia se vio perjudicada; Jane, Tia, Bella. Incluida Rose, que perdió su trabajo. Todo el dinero invertido, todas las joyas de Tia, todos los proyectos de Jane se fueron al bote de la basura. Y eso era solo el comienzo.

A Bella no le importaba el dinero, pero ella debía alimentar a Riley, debía enviar dinero a sus padres. No obstante, estos últimos no se lo exigieron cuando los llamó para explicarles la situación. Su madre no podía entender cómo es que nunca les habló que esperaba un hijo, pero casi se murió cuando supo que dicho nieto tenía 13 años.

Así que, mientras el juicio de Aro no comenzara, ella debía ganarse la vida de alguna manera.

—Esto es tan genial.

—No lo es tanto cuando ya llevas un tiempo haciéndolo.

Bella apretó el acelerador y se detuvo frente a una casa de reposo. Una mujer se subió y le indicó a Bella la dirección. Asustada, se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Edward le señaló el teléfono.

—¿Qué?

—GPS, Bella. —se burló.

Siguió las indicaciones del GPS, aún si Edward sabía dónde se encontraba la calle. Le parecía absurdo que él supiera mejor que ella cuando nunca en su vida había abandonado Seattle. Ella se disculpó con la mujer por la demora, así hubiese tenido prisa.

Para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, estaban aparcando en la casa nueva de Rose y Emmett. Desde que volvieron, se habían esmerado en conseguir un lugar para ellos y no la casa apestada a alcohol de este último.

—Oh, disculpe. Creo que me equivoqué de domicilio.

—No, no, está bien. Es aquí.

—¿Usted conoce a estas personas?

Ella asintió, arrugas formándosele en las esquinas de los ojos. Le tendió un dólar a Edward y agradeció el recorrido. Después, tocó con una piedra la ventana y Emmett se asomó.

— _¡Madre!_ —chilló él, como un niño pequeño.

Bella vio como el rostro de Rose comenzaba a desfigurarse, así que supuso que la visita no era de su agrado. A juzgar por la sorpresa de ambos, imaginó que la señora se había escapado de la casa de reposo.

—Acelera antes de que Rose se ponga a gritar. —le apuró Bella.

—Tú estás manejando.

—Cierto.

Presionó de nuevo el pie en el acelerador y escaparon como dos delincuentes.

.

.

* * *

Alec fue detenido dos días antes del juicio de Aro.

Bella miró desde la cocina la televisión mientras Riley le subía al volumen. Ya no le pedía que apagara la tele, porque él de todos modos se iba a su cuarto y buscaba por internet. Prefería que él se enterara de todo con ella presente, así aprovechaba de preguntarle todo lo que no entendía.

Edward se sentó junto a Riley, cruzado de brazos.

Podía notar la vena marcada en su frente, la obsesión que sentía de ver el veredicto. Había estado de ese modo desde que supo que él era el padre biológico de Aiden. A Bella todavía le sorprendía. Ambos preferían no hablar sobre el tema, pero ella sabía que estaba teniendo muchos problemas con Kate por ese asunto. No le perdonaba aquella traición, por mucho que ya supiera que el niño no era su hijo. Alec no tenía ningún derecho sobre este, por mucho que un examen biológico dijese lo contrario. Por ese lado, Edward no estaba preocupado.

.

.

.

* * *

Alice despertó en el día del juicio.

Aro estaba en condiciones de salir por fin del hospital.

Cuando Bella lo vio, quiso dar vuelta la cara. La parte derecha de su cuerpo se encontraba inmovilizada. Los doctores decían que no tendría recuperación alguna y que no se esforzara en mover algo que estaba muerto. Había sufrido una parálisis luego de saber que estaba totalmente incapacitado para muchas cosas.

El asiento donde debía de estar Alice, estaba vacío. Pero allí estaban los padres de la chica quienes habían viajado desde muy lejos. Y también estaba Bella junto a ellos.

Bella suspiró y metió las manos en medio de sus piernas. Estaba nerviosa por lo que ocurriría a continuación ¿Cuántas veces deseó haber estado sentada dónde estaba? ¿Haber mirado a Aro desde esa distancia? ¿Verlo acabado como estaba? ¿Sufriendo? ¿Pagando en vida?

Muchas veces.

 _Tantas_ veces.


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Sentido a la vida.**

Aro negó cada acusación hasta el final. Incluso si existían pruebas de que el arma estaba a su nombre y que la bala que Alice había recibido, sí pertenecía a la suya. Él lo negó.

Negó ser el responsable en la muerte de Félix. Negó el saber del fraude de la empresa. Negó haber estado involucrado en chantajes hacia Bella. Negó el modo que utilizaba con las modelos para que no subieran de peso.

Tia acomodó el micrófono en el estrado, después de que la llamasen, y no intercambió ninguna mirada con su marido. O ex marido.

Ella contó que había ayudado a Bella a no practicarse la esterilización con un médico amigo, que Bella había vivido bajo los chantajes de este después de la muerte de Félix. Nunca hubo ninguna prueba que la culpara a ella, pero de todos modos Aro se había encargado de manejarla psicológicamente para hacerla sentir culpable. Entonces había comenzado su juego. Lo demás era historia.

Jane defendió a su padre alegando que de todos modos Bella se había casado con su hermano sin haber estado obligada. Y que era amante de Edward. Lo recalcó cuatro veces en su declaración.

Luego estaba Alice. Tia fue quién explicó cómo Alice había llegado a esa casa y el papel que tomaba con la familia. Le contó que esa noche ella había intentado ayudar a Bella, después de que Aro la golpeara fuertemente, llamando a Edward y explicándole la situación. Entonces esa misma noche Alice había estado allí para ayudar cuando Aro sacó la pistola y apretó el gatillo.

Bella mostró las fotos que Tia y Edward le habían tomado a su espalda y cuello cuando Aro la golpeó.

El juez revisó las siguientes pruebas, comparando unas con otras. Una de ellas era el detalle en la muerte de Félix, la pistola de Aro era la misma que tenía él. Además, Bella tenía 18 años, estaba drogada. Era imposible que pudiera notar la pistola y ser lo suficientemente hábil para tomarla de su pantalón y no dispararse a sí misma.

El juicio no terminó allí.

Hubo varias en distintas fechas. Mientras Alice se recuperaba, las noticias no dejaban de hablar de lo mismo. Aro había quedado en prisión preventiva junto a Alec, por distintos delitos, mientras que Jane debía desocupar la casa en unos días. Nadie sabía nada de Benjamín y Tia decidió que la ayudaría a sacar las pocas cosas que le pertenecían.

El último día antes de que demolieran el lugar, Bella se paró frente a la casa, sola y vacía, y su cabeza empezó a recordar cada cosa que ella había vivido allí. Se preguntó cuánto hubiese durado en ese lugar si Riley no hubiese existido. Probablemente se hubiese terminado matando de alguna manera.

Era lo más probable.

Jane venía llegando cuando Bella estaba por marcharse. Le echó un vistazo y se apresuró para tomar la siguiente calle, pero la voz de la mujer la detuvo.

—Bella, espera un segundo, por favor.

Dio media vuelta hacia su dirección.

Nunca se iba a olvidar cómo Jane le había dicho a Riley que ella era su mamá, independiente de la rabia que sentía por ella al enterarse de la infidelidad hacia su hermano.

—Tengo prisa.

—Tia me dijo que te ibas de Seattle ¿es eso cierto?

—¿Y eso a ti qué?

Encogió los hombros.

—Me interesa saberlo.

—A estas alturas da lo mismo.

—Riley fue criado en mi familia como un hermano más, comprenderás que me preocupo.

Bella soltó una risita.

El tema era que ni Bella sabía bien lo que haría en el futuro. Sus padres le habían conseguido una casa en Carolina del Norte, dónde ambos vivían, pero todavía lo estaba meditando con la almohada.

—Claro. Supongo que eso mismo recordaste cuando decidiste contarle un secreto mío sin más, sin pensar que podía hacerle daño.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas. ¡No soy mi padre!

—Ya lo sé. —musitó— No eres como Aro, ni siquiera eres como Alec a pesar de ser su mellizo. Pero me traicionaste de igual manera. Creí que eras mi amiga.

—Lo creí también. —respondió devuelta— Pero nunca tuviste confianza suficiente en mí para decirme cuán miserable te sentías.

—¿Para qué? Si después se lo ibas a contar a medio mundo. Le contaste a Alec que estaba embarazada y esto fue el resultado, lo que ocurre hoy, son las consecuencias del pasado. Pero no te preocupes, no es que pretenda echarte la culpa a ti, porque no tienes nada que ver, solo fuiste un medio de información para ellos. Fue en parte mi culpa por permitir que me basurearan de buena gana y no ser capaz de defenderme.

Jane tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero no se permitía llorar. Ella quería mostrarse fuerte, impoluta.

—Espero que seas feliz, entonces.

Bella dudó. Jane lo había perdido todo; su padre y hermano estaban en la cárcel. Benjamín había perdido todo contacto con su familia, su madre era un caso aparte, llevaba tiempo que no se visitaban. Se preguntó si lo decía en serio, se preguntó si alguna vez sus pensamientos no fueron tan crueles como los de su padre.

Lo lamentaba, porque nadie elige dónde nacer.

—Tú también. —contestó sincera— Adiós, Jane.

—Adiós.

.

.

* * *

Cuando Alice tuvo finalmente el alta, fue el mismo día en que a Alec lo condenaran a diez años de prisión por delito de fraude.

A Bella le parecía tragicómico que fuesen solo diez años, pero quería olvidarse que ese sujeto existía.

Alice comía bien y podía ir al baño dando pasos muy lentos. Estaba con kinesiólogo tres veces a la semana y el doctor decía que estaba bastante bien para la gravedad con la que había llegado al principio.

A pesar de eso, ella no se presentó al juicio final. Jasper se quedó con ella, instalada en el cuarto de su apartamento, y lo vieron todo por la televisión. Incluso Riley quiso estar presente, pero como era menor de edad no podía entrar, así que se quedó afuera.

Edward tomó a Bella de la mano y la tiró hacia atrás antes de que todos comenzaran a entrar y a tomar sus puestos. Parecía tan divertido por como ella había tropezado por su culpa.

—¡Edward!

—Cállate. —susurró, tomando sus labios entre los suyos— Cállate, muñeca. Déjame disfrutar de este último beso.

—¿Último beso?

—Último beso. —repitió— Porque todo va a cambiar después de este día, y entonces podrás ser libre por completo. Libre en alma, libre en cuerpo. Hoy, querida, vas a volver a ser Isabella Swan.

Bella sonrió.

—Echada de menos ese nombre. Me encanta.

—Y tú me encantas a mí.

—Ya lo sabía.

—Presumida.

Lo besó en la boca, detrás de los arbustos como los colegiales, como había sido desde un comienzo. Escondidos de todos, pero ahora no por miedo a ser descubiertos, ahora por gusto. Así era más emocionante.

—Te amo. —murmuró, completamente segura en sus palabras— Gracias por ser un dolor en el culo al principio.

Edward sonrió.

—Gracias por no esquivar ese dolor en el culo, entonces. —le tomó la cara con las manos, sintiéndose como un niño de nuevo— Te amo. Y pase lo que pase, si decides irte a Carolina del Norte o si decides quedarte, te juro, Bella, yo voy a estar ahí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haré.

—¿Ah?

—No me iré a Carolina del Norte. No necesito escaparme de nadie, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura?

Bella le tomó de la camisa y este se sujetó de sus caderas.

—Quiero estar contigo, quiero estar con Riley. No necesito vivir en otro lugar para ser feliz.

Ese día algo cambió. El sol iluminó, los pájaros se posaron encima de las ramas de los árboles. Ella sabía que, sea lo que sucediese ese día, nadie le iba a quitar el sentido a su vida, después de haberlo perdido hace tantos años.

Después de haber renacido otra vez.

.

.

* * *

Con todas las pruebas expuestas, y luego de que finalmente se supiera que Aro había estado involucrado en el fraude, en la muerte de Félix, en el disparo de Alice y en el chantaje a Bella, el juez dictaminó cadena perpetua para él.

El único beneficio que tendría eran las visitas al doctor y las sesiones con el kinesiólogo.

Bella no le quiso mirar la cara. Ella agachó la cabeza y sonrió a sus manos, justo antes de que Edward la envolviera con los brazos. Era cierto que Aro estaba pagando con lo que ella más quería, pero él ya estaba pagando desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca se movería de esa silla, nunca podría hacerle daño a ninguna otra persona porque era incapaz de hacerlo.

Ahora él iba a comprender un poco lo que ella había sentido viviendo en su casa; la sumisión, la imposición, las reglas, depender de alguien.

Depender de alguien para todo.

Bella salió hecha un espectro. Estaba tan feliz que su pecho no daba más de la emoción. No podía gritar, tampoco llorar, saltar, golpear a nadie. Quería correr, quería quitarse los zapatos y correr como una niña pequeña. Quería volver a tener 18 años, volver a hacer las cosas bien; estudiar, vivir con sus padres, criar a Riley como suyo.

Quería que todo el mundo supiese lo dichosa que se encontraba.

Riley se paró de su asiento y la observó. Su cara de pre-adolescente avergonzado la hizo reír, pero él no le negó el abrazo enorme que su madre le dio después del juicio. Ella sabía que él iba a pasarlo mal sabiendo todo lo que estaba sucediendo con su familia. Él todavía quería mucho a Jane y a Alec, pero estaba decepcionado. Ella se iba a encargar que esa decepción no nublara su vida.

Estaba segura que lo lograría.

—Te quiero, peque, ¡te quiero tanto!

Riley soltó una risita, alzando a Bella y girándola, sorprendiéndola con su fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Finnnnnn! Y se acabó. Dividí el capitulo final en dos para que fuera la misma cantidad de palabras como estaba acostumbrada a subir. Eran 24 capis, el último tenía diez páginas, así que preferí hacer dos.**

 **Otra cosa, todavía no sé si haré un Epílogo, lo estoy pensando aún, pero por el momento este es el final.**

 **Millones de gracias por leer hasta aquí! Y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos en alguna otra oportunidad.**

 **Besos!**


End file.
